Rise of the Phoenix
by TiaKisu
Summary: Every once in a while souls are born that belong to only one of the four elements. - Accompany the Nomad crew on their journey to Aijakar where fate is awaiting them. Multichapter-fic, Sinbad/Maeve pairing. Epilogue is in progress.
1. A new journey

_Dear readers,_

_This is the first chapter of a story that I have started to write approximately 6 years ago. I never posted it till now because it's yet unfinished (sadly enough). I have 11 chapters so far and though I know the plot for the remaining 5 or 6 already, I have hit something like a writer's block. And because of the same I had planned not to post this story before it was finished (I know from experience how awful it is to follow a multi-chapter fic and never get to read the end). Anyhow. Today I have good reason to give up on this strategy!  
><em>

_It's a very special someone's **birthday** today, and she so often has asked me whether she could steal a glimpse at 'The Rise' that I d__ecided to fulfill this wish of hers. So, sweetie, know that _YOU_ are my reason for releasing 'Rise of the Phoenix' today. And happy, happy birthday to you! May this chapter add to the little present I already sent you. And may today be a special one for you - all filled with joy and light! :-*_

_I will post a chapter once every few weeks I guess so that you'll always have something to look forward to and to grant me some time to write on. And that said, with starting to post the story now, I do also hope to get my muse back on track. Reviews make an author's day, and the more I get the more easily will the words hopefully come to me! _

_**Special thanks** go to **MidnightDew** who has accompanied me throughout this journey. Her advice and her thoughts on what I wrote have been invaluable and I hope dearly that she's happy to see the first chapter to be finally online! I might have not dared to put it up here had it not been for your constant support! *hugs*_

_**About this story:  
><strong>With 'Rise of the Phoenix' we follow the storyline which I started in "Till we meet again" and "Things do change" - you could thus say that the three of them are directly linked together. However, I believe that you will also understand 'The Rise' without having read the other two, so feel encouraged to read on even if this is the first time you try a story of mine. :)  
>As for the plot: we start off about two years after the show ended. Maeve is still stuck in the lost realm, together with DimDim. Sinbad and the crew are on their way to an island called "Aijakar", with the captain still feeling the aftermath of the events in "Till we meet again" (referred to as 'The Isle of Light').<br>Well, I think that's all you need to know.**  
><strong>_

_Now go off, folks, and enjoy reading! ;D  
><em>

_Lots of love,_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one: a new journey<span>**

DimDim awakened in the middle of his dream. Cool sweat was running down his face. The old sorcerer tried to concentrate on everything around him – tried to persuade himself that everything was still in place and that this world at least for now still followed the paths of good.

He noticed the bright moon shining through his window and the soft night-breeze that was ruffling the old curtains. He looked intensively at every part of his room and when he finally found that nothing had changed, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. For over a month now he's had those dreams - dreams which revealed a future to him that he knew was soon to come if he wasn't able to prevent the dark forces from changing the world's balance.

DimDim felt that this one moment was close. It would be the first encounter between light and darkness in a war that he so often had hoped was never to come. And it would be up to two special souls to defend one of the purest goods this world had to offer and with that win the first of all battles.

"If only they knew", the wise man whispered into the night, knowing full well that he wasn't allowed to tell any of them about what they held inside…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sinbad stood at the bow of his ship with his gaze lingering on the bracelet he wore on his left wrist. The bright coloured piece of jewellery had always been a mystery to him – something special that only few on earth were chosen to share. But while all the time that he had worn it till now he had only worshipped it as a sacred and mysterious link to the missing two years of his life, it now meant by far more than just that. Ever since Maeve had visited him that precious day four months ago it had been glistening in a reddish tone whenever sunlight had the chance to hit it. The sailor had already spent so many moments with just watching this beautiful game of light that was constantly reminding him of the one his heart and soul were longing for, but still he could not tear his eyes from it.

"Thinking of Maeve?", the voice of his older brother calmly intruded his thoughts.

"Kind of", the sailor answered absent-mindedly. "It's glistening again, you know."

Doubar was standing next to his captain and he could easily have watched the glimmering himself, but he knew better than to share something that he was sure was only meant to take place for Sinbad.

"One day she'll come back to us", he tried to convince the younger one, while with his right hand he gently squeezed Sinbad's shoulder.

"I know, Doubar. I know. And till then", Sinbad turned around; a warm smile was evident on his lips, "let the winds lead us. Aijakar is waiting!"

The first mate couldn't help but smile as well.

_That's the Sinbad I know_, he thought while watching his younger brother leave to take his turn at the tiller. It really was plain to see for everyone that their captain had changed since the Isle of Light where they had almost lost him to his own shadows. But while only few of the crew knew that it had been the red haired sorceress who had saved them all that day, everyone was aware that whatever had happened back then had clearly changed the sailor's spots. He no longer was running around like the almost-pirate he had become, shouting orders instead of giving them; killing without regret whoever it was that was fighting him and turning to every female creature that passed his way only to stop the pain that wouldn't subside in his wounded heart... . Now, the man leading the proud Nomad was a real sailor again. He had become calmer and more content those past few months, just like finally he had found the peace that he had been searching for more than two years. And although his looks hadn't changed, his whole attitude once again remembered Doubar of the Sinbad that had left Baghdad together with him more than three years ago.

Yes, things definitely had changed and sometimes the first mate watched with real amazement how the beautiful redhead was able to influence his little brother even if she wasn't with him anymore.

"Those two", he muttered to himself and let his gaze wander out to the calm ocean that lay ahead of them when suddenly the voice of Sinbad startled him: "Doubar".

"What is it?", his own booming words answered the other man. But instead of replying the sea-captain merely nodded towards the petite brunette sorceress that was now standing next to him, an old brown book lying in her arms.

The first mate knew all too well what this was meaning. Soon after the incident on the Isle of Light Sinbad had given Maeve's old books to Bryn, hoping that she could learn some more about her own magic. And since that day the girl had constantly been reading them, letting no chance of telling her friends what she had just found out be bygone.

"What is it this time?", Doubar snorted playfully while reaching the tiller, "Dragons, Demons or the devil himself?"

Bryn's eyes narrowed and an annoyed look was forming on her face.

"The phoenix", she simply stated while concentrating on the letters again.

"The phoenix", Doubar echoed, "And I really hoped it was new recipe for grilled birdies. … No offence to you, mate", he quickly added when he noticed Dermott getting restless on the mast he was perched on.

"You really should know better than to say things like that in front of him, you know. He's going to be mad at you for at least the whole day now. And by the way", Bryn added slightly amused, "the phoenix indeed is a bird. And, believe it or not, it is connected to fire."

"But let me have a guess: we won't have it for dinner today, now will we?", the first mate shot back, obviously enjoying the little game they were playing.

Bryn in turn almost couldn't hide the laugh that was forming in her throat. She simply loved Doubar's way of complaining about things and had no intention to let him win that easily.

"Well. You can try if you want to be burnt to ashes", she smiled sweetly at him before closing the book in her arms. "After all the phoenix is…"

"It is a legend. No one has ever seen it and if you ask me, no one ever will", Firouz suddenly intervened. Bryn's eyes darted towards the inventor.

"But the Aijakars believe they have."

"Well" Firouz admitted "I do acknowledge that maybe they have seen a new species that is unknown to the rest of the world but a bird that burns itself to ashes? That's ridiculous!"

"I didn't know you've heard the stories", the young sorceress noticed with surprise in her voice.

"Well, as you all know I've studied fire and explosions for quite a while now and one day a merchant told me about it. To say the truth he asserted that he had been sold one of the phoenix' feathers and claimed them to be even more effective than my exploding sticks are. I mean, can you even imagine that?", the inventor snorted. His indignation about that was easy to be heard.

"It is truly burning itself?", Sinbad frowned, totally ignoring what Firouz had said about the merchant.

Bryn simply nodded.

"As far as those old books tell, the phoenix once was born out of the fires. It is one of four eternal beings - all made of only one of the elements: fire, water, earth and wind. All four represent the different aspects of good and their only purpose is to ensure that the world will keep the balance between light and darkness. If I got that right", she slowly continued, trying to remember everything she had read about them, "none of them ever appears in their physical form. Instead they release their power every once in a while and save it in some sort of a vessel. The book did not exactly tell what it was though."

"Ha, there it is." Firouz suddenly exclaimed. "If they, as you said, do not appear in their real form, then how can anyone ever have seen it?"

Bryn groaned and rolled her eyes slightly. "I know that after all what you have experienced you still do not wish to admit that there are things in this world that science will never be able to explain, but please note that the people on Aijakar do believe in the phoenix as the incarnation of fire. And that _we_ will be just in time to witness their feast which matter-of-factly is dedicated to it", she added, somehow wanting to end this conversation before it could turn into one of those discussions about magic and science in general.

Firouz raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Sorry Bryn", he quickly said, "I really did not mean to offend you."

"It's okay", Bryn sighed, easing down a bit, "I know that this is just what you're thinking. I'm not angry with you." Slowly she turned to the scientist and smiled to him. "I guess it's just that I have learned so many new things recently that sometimes I can't hold back from telling everyone."

"We already figured that one out", Sinbad responded with a smile on his own lips.

"Am I that bad?" Suddenly the young sorceress seemed rather embarrassed and Sinbad almost regretted having said that.

"What? No", he quickly continued, his voice becoming rather serious "it's … well, it's quite nice to see that those books help you so much. It's been a long time since they have been used for good, you know."

Slowly the captain's voice trailed off and a thoughtful smile found the way onto his face. Doubar who was standing opposite to his little brother knew exactly just what was going through the sailor's mind right now and he really felt sorry for him.

"Now, what is this whole party thing about?", he carefully tried to lighten up the mood while his eyes never left his brother's features.

"Oh, it's about the rebirth of the phoenix", Bryn explained calmly. She too had noticed the change in her friend's thoughts but as sad as it was, she couldn't help but feel amazed by how deeply the sailor was being connected to the missing sorceress so that after all this time he still was missing her so much.

"The book only said that once in a while the bird … or whatever it is", she cast a sideway-grin to Firouz, "will be newborn out of his own ashes. And that's what they are celebrating, I guess."

"A birthday-party! That sounds good enough to me. So, when will we reach Aijakar?", the first mate's voice suddenly filled the air, stirring a chuckle not only in his friends, but also in his brother.

"When the sea and the winds continue to guide us this well, we will reach the port tomorrow morning", Sinbad declared. Only for a moment he let his gaze wander out to the ocean, admiring just how beautiful the world could be. "We will sell our goods right after arriving and then", his eyes returned to his friends, "we can as well have a little fun ourselves. We were quite busy lately and a celebration might just be the right thing for everyone up here."

"Way to go, little brother. I always knew you were a wise and capable captain", Doubar joked. He really appreciated to see the younger one back in a better mood and a festival seemed to be just the right thing for him.

"As if ordering having fun would be everything what makes a good captain", Sinbad grumbled, vainly trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face.

"Okay you three", he then stated, "As your wise and capable captain I should now order you to go back to your duties or else we will never arrive in time. And we do not want this to happen, now do we?" Sinbad raised a challenging eyebrow. He really found it most funny how his friends could keep him entertained but still their work had to be done and since he was the captain of this ship, it was his job to make sure that they did not forget about it.

Firouz quickly nodded: "Okay, okay. I'm already gone." Doubar just laughed out loud, knowing fully well that Sindbad was right. He slightly patted the sailor's shoulder and then followed Firouz who was now heading below deck to finish the work on his latest invention.

"I wonder what he has built this time", Sinbad muttered; bemusement was clear in his voice. His head turned towards the brunette sorceress who was still standing at the tiller with him.

"I think we will get to know soon enough", she replied. A small laugh was mixing with her words as she finally set herself into motion to get back to her own studies.

_That is one crew,_ Sindbad thought while watching her go. He really enjoyed having these people around and he was quite sure that they would have just a wonderful time when reaching the little island which right now was preparing for the biggest feast they were celebrating.

"Aijakar is waiting", the sailor quietly whispered as his eyes were already focusing on where in a few hours they would see the island appear on the horizon.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a great day and Sinbad had no intention to let anyone disturb what he and his crew were so looking forward to...

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's the end of Ch1. I hope you enjoyed reading. And don't forget: reviews make my day (and anonymous reviewing is enabled)! :D_


	2. Encounters

_Hi there! _

_As I promised, here is the next chapter. I will say one or two things about it at the end, but first I'll let you read. ;)_

_Thank you all for the lovely review I got, and for the favs and the alerts! They all mean more to me than I could say.  
>And once again my thanx goes to <em>_**MidnightDew**_ _whose constant support has been invaluable to me!_

_As always, feedback is very much appreciated and anonymous one is activated!  
>I hope you do enjoy.<br>_

_With love,_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two: encounters<span>**

"Enjoy your little journey, sailor. It will be the last time that the winds will guide you", the sorcerer's voice echoed through the dark cave. He stood above a bowl filled with glistening water, patiently watching everything that was happening on the Nomad. His gaze was lingering on the ship's captain who competently was taking hold of the tiller.

"Why can't we just end it all now and send him to the depths of his beloved ocean?", a female voice suddenly queried. The young woman did not seem to understand her father's waiting for the right point of time.

"Because he and his oh-so-good-friends already are under the protection of the fire one", the black sorcerer grumbled back. He let his hand move swiftly above the water and the image vanished in an instant. "And you should know, daughter-dearest, that neither the beast nor those who are under its protection can be attacked until it takes its mortal form. Now tell me how often will I have to repeat that to you?"

"I already knew that", the female one spat, "I just wanted to say that it would be much easier if he would not have the chance to fulfil his task."

The old sorcerer smiled. "Don't worry my child", he spoke with a confident voice, "he does not know. And even if he should find out what he's supposed to do he will not be able to protect the fire from both our magical powers. I can guarantee you that."

"Do not promise things", the woman intervened, her dark eyes now focusing on her father, "you cannot keep. You already underestimated him once, remember?"

Right after she had spoken these words the whole cave began to shake; and the sorceress had to concentrate hard on preventing herself from stumbling. Her eyes darted towards her father when she saw dark clouds forming all around the elder man. His hands were balled to fists and a dark aura was constantly radiating from them.

"And this will not happen again", he roared, his voice just as loud as thunder could be. "He will not be able to prevent the world from losing the fire one and without it their precious balance of light and darkness will be forever gone."

"And what if DimDim", the dark haired woman tried to cut in but her father didn't let her go on.

"He is not allowed to help him", the sorcerer stated, "and he knows that. This stupid old man will not act against the holy rules that protect their whole fragile balance thing. And part of it is that the immortal beings have to be vulnerable somehow." He slowly turned towards his daughter.

"And this is why good will never win the war", she purred, satisfaction clear in her eyes.

"This is why it in deed will never win", her father echoed, his voice turning into a sinister laughter as he slowly walked over to the entrance of their cave. His gaze went out to the horizon where a crimson sun was about to set.

"Soon my daughter", he whispered, menace was evident in words, "soon you and I will rule this world together. The rise of the red moon will be last light they will ever see!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the same time on an island unknown to anyone, Maeve was practising an old spell DimDim had told her to master. She had already been training the whole day but still she did not succeed.

The redheaded sorceress sat in front of a wooden table - candles, herbs and ancient books were all sprawled out on it. Everything seemed to be a single mess but she didn't care the least. Again and again she repeated those words that she had learned to understand long ago. Her whole being was focused on this one task, her body already glowing with a white aura. She was so close to finally make it, so close to becoming a real sorceress again. Maeve knew she could do it. She had done it before. One last breath was drawn into her lungs before she shut her eyes and let all her powers go free…

"This isn't working", she suddenly yelled, causing the white light to subside in just the same moment. She angrily slammed the book, which held the old spell, shut and sighed heavily. Her temper had finally gotten the better of her as she impatiently shoved away the chair she was sitting on and went to head outside this room and get some fresh air. She knew she definitely wouldn't master this one if she did not concentrate hard enough and right now she was very far away from focusing on anything.

The redhead strolled across the tiny room that had become her home for more than two years now and let her gaze wander around. It didn't take her long as she did not possess too many things. To tell the truth everything that her eyes could make out belonged to her master who had become like a father to her in all the time that she had lived together with him now. She owed him her life and there was no person on earth she trusted more than him … safe one.

_Oh no, don't go there again_, she instantly chided herself. She knew well where her thoughts now were heading to - who they were trying to reach.

As if to escape those thoughts she knew she could not banish from her mind, the Celtic sorceress quickly left her room only to find herself going to the rose-garden DimDim had arranged behind their adobe. Maeve knew that she had to concentrate on anything but those she had to leave behind. It wouldn't take her anywhere if she constantly was mourning all what she could have experienced if only fate had chosen another way for her. She was here now and that was what she had to focus on. If she could just regain her powers and become a real sorceress again then maybe, just maybe she could free herself and her master from this prison and get back to the real world again. But with her powers weakened this much, she was far from going anywhere.

"What are you thinking about my child", the calm voice of DimDim suddenly came from behind her, startling the redhead a little. Maeve swiftly turned around only to see her master approaching her. His eyes lingered on her face as he obviously tried to find out what it were that bothered his apprentice.

"It's not working, DimDim", she admitted, frustration clear in her words, "I tried the whole day but still I'm not able to break through."  
>Her brown eyes went up to meet his own and she was surprised when all what she found in them was pure tranquillity.<p>

"You should not force yourself." The old man spoke after a while, letting his sight be distracted from a beautiful white rose that was growing next to him. He turned towards the flower and held its bloom with both his hands.  
>"Do you remember when she had been only a seed?", he suddenly asked the younger one. "She needed time to grow. Just like your powers need time to increase."<p>

"Yes but…" Maeve huffed, folding her arms defiantly in front of her chest, "I've already mastered it. I've already…"

"That was before you decided to give away part of your powers, my child", DimDim kind-heartedly cut in, "You should have known before." A small smile appeared on the sorcerer's lips as he gave her a challenging look.

"I know", she only stated while a deep sigh was leaving her throat at the same moment. Maeve knew exactly what her master was talking about. She could clearly remember that day four months ago when she had used all her energies only to reach the one she cared more about than she did about herself. The young sorceress knew that she had really gone too far that day. Soon after returning to the realm she and DimDim now lived in, Maeve had collapsed on the floor. Totally exhausted from what she had just done she had quickly fainted, leaving all dark forces a chance to trace her magic and finally find her and her master.  
>"I'm sorry. I know I put us into great danger", she quietly admitted. But DimDim's smile didn't fade.<p>

"I've never been angry with you", he declared while his hands finally let go of the beautiful flower, "You saved them all that day and you know this. It was your magic that enabled him to defend that village and the people who lived there."

_And it was your spirit that finally let him find his way again_, he added only in thoughts.

The old sorcerer knew that with giving away part of her powers and thereby losing the rank of a full sorceress – a rank she had just achieved so shortly before - his apprentice had done one of the noblest things mankind was able to do: to put some other's welfare above their own. DimDim really wished he could have told Maeve just how important her sacrifice would be for the world's balance, but as so often before he was not allowed to.

"Don't expect too much from yourself", the sorcerer eventually calmly continued, "One day you will regain your powers and till then", he turned towards the Celt, "what about having a good dinner, my child? It's already getting dark and I'm starting to get hungry. And you know how much I hate being that", the old man teased. His gaze lay upon his apprentice whose own eyes in the meantime had been drawn out to the ocean, a familiar sadness now shining in them.

"You're right, DimDim. Just … just give me a minute, would you?", she whispered as her head tilted towards him. The old sorcerer nodded silently. He knew that it was not only her lack of magic what was bothering the young woman but also that, with losing her powers, all her hopes of finally getting back to those she missed so terribly had constantly been fading. And he was wise enough to know that it was this hope which was keeping her practising.

"But do not stay too long. It's quickly getting cold out here", he simply stated while casting one last glance towards his apprentice. Then DimDim slowly made his way back to the little house he had built with his own magic more than three years ago.

The old sorcerer entered the small kitchen which had lovingly been decorated with flowers and all sorts of herbs by Maeve, soon after he had brought her here. Their scent filled the whole room and made everyone who entered it immediately feel at ease. And when looking through the small window that was set at the northern side one could easily watch the moon rise on the night-blue horizon. DimDim loved all the little details about this room and, even if only for a single moment, allowed himself to linger and draw in the atmosphere it was holding. The old man thoroughly enjoyed this moment of peace, but all too soon it came to an end as suddenly he felt someone's presence forming behind him. As fast as he was able to, he spun around only to find a dark figure stand in the shadows at the opposite wall.

"The night of the phoenix has come. Soon the red moon will be rising", a female voice prophesied, and there was a kind of urge in her words.

DimDim's features hardened in an instant. He did not move an inch; instead he held his gaze, intently watched the woman who was dressed in a wide black cape which's cowl totally covered her face.

"The elemental one is on their way. The Nomad's coming", the stranger continued, "The winds will guide it well tonight."

"Are the crew already under the fires' protection?", DimDim's own voice suddenly cut through the falling night, making the dark figure nod solemnly.

"They are", she confirmed, then took a step towards the sorcerer. Her voice was low when she finally asked what was bothering her most: "But will _he_ realize his fate?"

"I cannot tell", DimDim answered what was the truth, "But for the world's sake, let us hope he will."  
>Then he turned away from her and let his gaze wander to the pale moon which had just arisen.<p>

"Our future will depend on that", he added quietly while his mind reached out already to the one whose strength would all too soon decide on all their fate…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> I reckon you might wonder about how that whole thing with becoming a full sorceress works in this story. Well, I must admit that before I wrote this I did *not* read up on existing theories/knowledge about magic. I basically simply thought up a theory of my own. And that one consists of the idea that, to be ranked a full sorcerer/sorceress certain spells have to be mastered. Following that one, it would also be possible to lose that rank again once you cannot manage to perform the requested spells anymore. I am aware this theory lacks a bit of logic, but... I still somewhat like the idea of Maeve having given up on her rank for Sinbad, so despite the flaws in logic I decided to keep that for my story. ;)_


	3. Aijakar

_Hey, folks! _

_Finally, here is the next chapter for you. :D I really hope you will like it.  
>We are moving on in the story a bit with this part, yet <em>Aijakar's_main focus is the crew again. I tried my best to capture them all well and hope I succeeded in doing so._

_Knowing I am posting this on Second Advent I want to dedicate this chapter to the sweetest little sister ever, and my beloved friend who gifted me with the most special presents for Christmas: **Whisper**__! Once again, thank you so much, honey. I truly, truly love them! :-*_

_And as always, my heart-felt thanx goes to **MidnightDew** who I cannot thank enough for having helped me this much. :3_

_Now, last but not least: another special thanx goes to all those who took the time to read the first two chapters, to those who added the story to their favs and alerts and _of course_ to those who reviewed! Really, your feedbacks make my day and I reply to each and every one of them if I am given the chance to. And for those who have no account or have disenabled the pm-feature, here you go:_

_**Nath425: **Wow! Thanx a bunch for the alerts, the fav and of course the review. I really am happy to hear you like what I came up with so far, and of course hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter as well! :D_

_**Stitch:** Wooha, thanx for stopping by! Unfortunately way too few random readers use the anonymous review feature so I'm extra glad you did. And I hope that "Aijakar" does make up for the little wait. :)_

_**omG: **Awwww, no reason to feel ashamed there. You did review in the end and that's all what matters to me. Thank you so much for your feedback. It's good to know that obviously it's no problem that I used my very own version of how this whole "becoming a Master in the White Arts" thing does work. Personally I did never mind new creative theories either, but am aware that others might think else wise. Oooh, and thank you for your words about my writing style. It's great to know that people like it. :D Now, I hope only you will enjoy this new part as well. :3_

_Weeeell, guys, that's all I wanted to say. Now go off reading and enjoy!_

_Oh, and have a great Second Advent of course!_

_Love,_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Aijakar<span>**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning when the Nomad finally reached the port of Aijakar. Less than an hour ago the little island had arisen from morning dust just like the sun arose from the night every day.

"What a beautiful place", Bryn marvelled at the green island which now lay ahead of them. Small brown houses were dotted all along the coast and a well built road seemed to connect all of them only to lead to a huge market place which was directly associated with the port.

"This is definitely going to be a good day", Doubar prophesied with a huge smile on his face. He really was looking forward to spending a day on solid ground, and telling from what it looked like that moment this ground was going to count to the best ones he had ever stepped on. The giant then turned his head towards his little brother who was standing next to him. One foot lifted to rest on the railing, Sinbad watched the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes.

"Aye, this is going to be a fantastic day", he agreed with his first mate. "But what are these red ribbons for?", the captain asked no one in particular as suddenly he noticed the ties that were attached to almost every building his eyes could make out.

"I wouldn't know", Bryn frowned, "But sure enough they are related to their festival. I mean, look at them. They almost cover all shades of a flame."

It wasn't until then that Sinbad noticed that the brunette sorceress in deed was right. Those ties' colours went from a dark yellow to a light orange and ended up in a bright and shining red which could easily been seen from very far away.

"You think that they will enlighten real fires tonight?", he questioned her. In his mind he already imagined just how mystical this peaceful countryside would look like with bright fires shining through the night's darkness.

But the young sorceress only shrugged.

"Who knows? I've never been here before. I don't know how the Aijakars use to celebrate." Her eyes went up to meet the sailor's but a friendly slap on her shoulder prevented her from locking on to his gaze.

"Then what about finding that one out?", Doubar boomed, catching her and the captain's attention with his words. The big man let his arm linger on the woman's petite shoulders and cast an inviting grin towards her.

"How could I ever say no to such a gentleman?", she instantly chuckled in reply to his invitation while stretching out her arm so that Doubar could easily take the lead. But right when the sailor moved to take her hand like one of noble birth would have, Rongar jumped in to take his place. He swiftly offered his arm to Bryn who, with an honoured smile, accepted it and left an astounded first mate stand nearby.

"Hey, why is it always you who gets the ladies?", Doubar complained while watching the two slowly walk away. In response, the moor instantly stopped in his tracks and turned around, letting his free hand go to his belly.

"Seems as if he's got a point there", Sinbad, who easily understood what their mute friend was hinting at, teased his older brother whose eyes now went down to the part in question.

"Well", the giant admitted reluctantly, "it might be a bit too big. But on the other hand …" The sailor slightly frowned before lifting his head again. "Eating's too much a pleasure!"

"Well, in that case I suppose you'd better not complain when Rongar's getting all the beautiful ones", Sinbad went on with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"To tell the truth", Firouz suddenly cut in, approaching his friends with various kinds of tools lying in his arms; "it is you who always gets the ladies."

"Oh no, it's not _always_ me!" Sinbad tried to defend himself, but without succeed as Bryn immediately rejoined the conversation: "Shall I count the events when it had indeed not been you?", she offered with an oh-so-friendly smile. Her hands went up as she simulated the first count. "Hold on. I should be done in less than a heartbeat", she stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Her comment didn't fail its aim as suddenly the guys burst out into laughter and even Dermott chirped happily on his mast. Sinbad's eyes darted towards the hawk as he grumbled at him: "Oh, thank you featherbrain. And I really thought at least you were my friend."

"Oh he is, Sinbad. He is. But he's also smart enough to know when you've lost an argument", Bryn giggled, making the others laugh even harder.

"I bet your mistress taught you", the captain muttered with amusement to the feathered one who instantly knew which sorceress he was referring to. As if to agree with the sailor the bird squawked out loud before spreading his wings and heading off to take a seat at the crow's nest.

"At least he knows when it's time to get back to work", Sinbad observed while casting a challenging look towards his crew.

"Now, what about us getting the cargo unloaded and looking for the merchants in order to sell the goods properly?", he continued, his gaze still lying on his friends. The four turned their heads so that they could look at each other, a knowing smile being evident on their faces.

"On our way", three of them then boomed while the fourth one raised his hand in order to wave a good-bye. An amused smile spread across the captain's face as he watched his friends leave to help with unloading the ship.

"The faster we're done, the sooner we'll get to join the feast", he called after them before he also left to get to his duties.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take the crew too long to get the cargo sorted and unloaded as everyone couldn't wait to finally get their land-leave and enjoy themselves at the holy celebration that the island had been preparing for weeks.

"So where are we going to?", Doubar asked his friends who were walking right behind him. The five had decided to explore the town together since it had been quite some time since they last had had fun as the group of friends they were.

"What about the market place", Bryn suggested while ruffling Dermott's feathers. The hawk was comfortably perched on the petit woman's hand. With his eyes scanning the surroundings, the bird seemed to be in perfect harmony with the world he was living in. All around him he saw content people celebrating with true happiness. Those who were born on this island wore clothes that imitated the colours of a flame, just like the ribbons did. Especially the women really looked most beautiful in them; even Dermott had to admit that. And mixed with all the bright shades of red were the colours of all the strangers – sailors like them that had come to share that holy holiday.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I can find some new material for my latest invention", Firouz agreed. He really seemed to like the idea of strolling around and looking for useful things. In his mind he already went through different possibilities of what he might discover there.

"And I could search for some herbs. I really have to try some new spells I found in those old magic books", the young sorceress added excitedly. She clearly had increased her skills since studying the old lectures. And although she still was not able to completely control her powers, Bryn was determined to get better every day.

"No blowing the masts into pieces", Sindbad warned with a raised eyebrow. He could remember Maeve's experiments quite vividly and he so did not want to experience it all again.

"Oh, and don't try the one with the lilies. It took us days to get the ship cleaned up again", he quickly added before Bryn could even start to open her mouth. Sinbad turned around to watch the sorceress' reaction on his comment, but all she did was stare at him with questioning eyes.

"Maeve had used that spell once", Doubar quickly started to explain as he too had noticed the girl's confusion. "She said that nothing could go wrong but at the end the lilies started to grow like mad. They had covered the whole ship in no time and when suddenly they died only a few moments later they left a disgusting slime spread all over the planks. Now that was a bad one", the giant remembered, goose bumps suddenly appearing everywhere on his skin.

"Okay. So I'll leave that one out", the brunette one laughed. She could easily imagine the mess this spell had caused and she definitely didn't want to make the same mistake.

"But some of them could be quite useful for us. There is for example...", Bryn continued when suddenly her voice trailed off. She frowned as her gaze was drawn to a beautiful white rose which grew next to an old fountain. The bloom hadn't opened yet but still it seemed to be so special to the young woman. Without even knowing why that rose attracted her so much, the sorceress told Dermott to go and have some fun on his own before she left the little group and went to where it grew.

"What is it, Bryn?", Sinbad asked as he tried to follow her through the crowds that had formed all around the little market stalls.

"What did she see?", he heard his elder brother call from the distance while he and the others also tried their best not to lose the tracks of the young sorceress.

The captain only managed to shrug before he finally reached the brunette woman.

"Look at it. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Bryn whispered. Her eyes didn't leave the plant; instead she just waved at her friends to join her.

"A flower?", Doubar queried as he also arrived at the fountain, "you made us run across half the market place to show us a white rose which does not even bloom?" His eyebrows were raised in an uncomprehending gesture as he approached the sorceress.

"I can't tell you what it is, but I sense something about it. I …" Bryn had no chance of finishing what she wanted to say as suddenly the white blossom opened, revealing the most beautiful rose she had ever seen in her life.

"Wow", she exclaimed, astounded that a bloom could open up that rapidly.

"Did you just see that", she asked her friends before turning to them. The young sorceress met the questioning looks of her comrades when suddenly she noticed the people that were now surrounding them - all being silent for some reason. The whole market place seemed to have stopped breathing when in the next moment a child cried out: "The roses are blooming."

Without any warning the five were enclosed in a huge crowd of people in less than a minute. Everyone was looking at them, red ribbons firmly held in their feasts.

"What's that supposed to mean, little brother?", Doubar frowned towards his captain, his hand already going to the handle of his scimitar.

"I have no idea", Sinbad whispered back. In his mind he already was thinking about what they might have done wrong to make the inhabitants act the way they did.

"We mean you no harm", he tried to explain, "We were simply marvelling at this beautiful flower over here". With his left hand he gestured towards the rose which almost seemed to shimmer in the golden sunlight.

"That is just the reason why", a male voice suddenly cut through the people's silence. Shortly after a young man, clothed in a crimson cloak, made his way through the crowd. The people got out of his way right before he even reached them and although he was at maximum of Sinbad's age he had a long wooden stick to lean on. The very end of it seemed to form the shape of a feathered being.

"I'm Malik, a priest from the local temple", he introduced himself to the sailors. "And it is us who mean you no harm", the stranger continued with a smile on his face. His eyes studied the travellers intensively. Like he was searching for something in their features, his gaze lay upon them, making not only Sinbad shiver for some reason.

"So, ah, and what is it", the sea-captain reluctantly asked, "that you want from us?" Although he did not know why, Sinbad somehow had no good feeling about this whole situation.

Malik in turn let his eyes wander to the young man. When the priest noticed the suspicious look on the sailor's face he slowly opened up his arms, making the people form an alley to go through.

"Please", he bowed to the little group, "follow me. You will be told everything when reaching the temple." And with that he set himself into motion, leaving the five stay behind with the Aijakars' gazes still lying on them.

"I think we should do as he said", Sinbad whispered to his crew. He really didn't like the way those people were staring at them. And he didn't want to make them angry either.

"The people here are said to be very kind-hearted. Maybe this is just a misunderstanding", Firouz spoke out loud what was going through his mind and Bryn agreed with in him in an instant: "If you ask me, I don't think that any danger will await us in the temple. It's a sacred place" Her eyes then went back to the beautiful flower as she quietly went on: "And besides, what I felt wasn't of a dark nature."

"Okay then", Sinbad nodded thoughtfully. He really hoped that it wouldn't get them into any major trouble as he finally signalled his friends to follow the young priest who was patiently waiting for them at the far side of the market place...

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's it. As I promised we moved on in the story a bit. Now, the next chapters will focus on that one even more, and as stated at the very beginning, I will post a new one once every few weeks. So do stay tuned for the next update. ;D<em>

_Oh, and at those who read some of my other stories: though, when knowing I ship Doubar and Bryn, this chapter may sound like I tried to include that pairing in this story as well, be assured that I didn't aim on this. In fact, at the time I wrote 'Rise of the Phoenix' I did only ship Sinbad and Maeve. And all I wanted to do was to cover the crew's dynamics. Just wanted to say that. ;)_


	4. Dark Plans

_Hello, folks!_

_Now, first of all accept my apologies for having let you wait this long for an update. But the last weeks were pretty crazy and filled with work and so much other stuff I had to tend to. But, busy days or not, of course I couldn't leave you without a chapter for Christmas. And since giving out presents belongs to the best things of this season (and because I had to realize that "dark plans" is ridiculously short, d'oh!), this time I will post two chapters for you!_

_So say hello to the first of two new chapters: dark plans!  
>I really hope you'll it and will find I was able to capture the sorcerers well. <em>

_As always, my biggest thanx goes to **MidnightDew** who never grew tired of giving me feedback and advice on the story.  
>And thank you to <strong>AnimePrincess<strong> who read and reviewed each and every single story of mine and who is accompanying me here as well. I guess I never said a proper thanx to you, dear, and now I think is the best time to do so: so thank you for being such a faithful reader, hun. It really means a lot! *hugs*  
>And finally, my love goes to my little sister <strong>Whisper<strong> who I hope does still enjoy the story!  
><em>

_**Stitch:** Aw, I know, I know. And I'm sorry I let you wait this long. But I hope that the update makes up for that! And thank you a lot for your words about the way in which I portray the characters. My aim was and still is to cover them as best as possible, so hearing you think my characterizations to be good so far really means a lot! :D_

_Alright then. _

_I hope you all will have fun reading!_

_And have a wonderful Christmas time and a happy New Year!_

_Love,_

_TiaKisu _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: dark plans<span>**

"So the priests have indeed found them", his dark voice sounded in the cave. Ever since the sailors had arrived at the phoenix' island the sorcerer had been watching them – making sure that everything went the way he wanted it to.

"That was to be foreseen", he snorted unimpressed by the current events and turned to his daughter who was standing right behind him. His left hand went up to her head as he cupped her cheek in a fatherly gesture. "Tonight we will change the world's fate!"

But the girl only shrugged. Her eyes were searching for his' when she silently whispered to him: "What if we fail?"

"We won't my dear", he immediately assured her, "Just like the red moon enables them to call their precious beast, it will allow us to perform the ritual which is unknown to even that stupid old man on his hidden island. The holy creature will be destroyed tonight." The dark haired man lowered his hand again. "And the balance will be lost forever."

The young sorceress didn't answer. Her gaze was drawn to the bowl in which her father was watching what was happening in the world. She hadn't joined him for quite a while now - had not wanted to do so for such a long time. Everything had been off since that fateful day more than 2 years ago. She knew she had almost died back then and thanks to that devil Scratch she had also lost her home and a good portion of her powers. The only thing that she was grateful for was that she finally had her father back: the one sorcerer who was known in almost all the Eastern world; the sorcerer who was thought to be dead by so many.

A deep sigh escaped her throat as she stepped towards the dark bowl.

"Many things have changed", she mumbled, catching her father's attention. "It has taken us quite some time to regain power".

"But we are stronger than ever!", he answered, watching his only child intensively.

But the sorceress didn't stir. Her gaze lay upon the face of the young sailor, who was now being lead to the temple, his friends close by. Suddenly a flash of desire mixed with the common coldness of her eyes and a familiar feeling arose in her heart. _If just he hadn't been that stupid to fight us_, she thought while letting her mind wander. _He really would have made a handsome king._

"Don't waste your time on him", her father's voice suddenly cut in her thinking. "He has betrayed you more than once. Or have you already forgotten that it was him who killed me? I told you right from the beginning that he would be no good for us. Now come on, we have to prepare for the evening", he called her harshly. He so hated to watch the girl long for that cursed sailor who could easily doom them both and he wished he could do something about it. But the black sorcerer knew that his daughter indeed was right. Many things had changed since he had been revived and one of them was that he wasn't the undisputed leader of the dark forces anymore. With all what he did, he now had to wait for the younger one's acceptance and he was keenly aware the fact that without her he wouldn't be able to bring the phoenix down that night. So all that was left for him to do was to remind the young woman of their task and hope that she eventually would follow him.

The black haired sorceress in turn cast one last glance towards the man she once had loved.

"You know something?", she purred to him despite knowing that he couldn't hear her. "Father's right. You are a waste of time!" Angrily she shot a bold of electricity at his image which faded away in an instant.

"And you and your great little friends will be the first ones to suffer." Her voice turned into a sinister laughter as she walked away from the bowl, confidence sparkling in her gaze.

"You will suffer under the reign of Rumina_ and_ Turok!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Ah, like I said, this chapter is terribly short. But the next one will have normal length again I promise. ;)_


	5. The Temple

_Aaaalright. Here it is for you. Chapter number 5: the temple. We'll move on in the story with this one, and you'll finally get to know what the thing with the white roses is about. :3_

_I hope you enjoy reading._

_Have a brilliant time!_

_Love,_

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: the temple<span>**

"I hadn't imagined the temple to be that impressive", Firouz confessed as he took the first steps that lead to the massive white building. All along the way the sailors had had the chance to take the beauty of this island in: its green meadows, the little adobes that were lovingly decorated with red ribbons and flowers in just the same colour; but most of all they marvelled at the giant temple which now lay ahead of them. Its walls were made of white marble; giant pillars flanked the entrance and seemed to reach out for the skies. People had crowded right in front of it, all now watching the travellers with hopeful eyes. Sinbad let his gaze wander. He saw those people, saw the gladness that shone in their features. And although the sea-captain still wondered for what reason they were being led to the holy building, he somehow knew that it could not be that bad when everyone around here seemed to be just overjoyed to see them.

"You know what the roses could mean?", he whispered to the brunette sorceress when suddenly he noticed the beautiful plants growing everywhere around the temple. Just like the one at the market place the flowers here all seemed to have opened up only moments before and their blossoms shimmered in the sunlight as if morning dew was lying on them.

Bryn was walking next to him. With Dermott perched on her hand again she didn't seem to be worried at all. The young woman simply shrugged while her eyes were still drawn to the marble walls.

"Did you notice the phoenixes up there?", she asked him, her left hand gesturing towards the figures that were to be seen at both sides of the entrance. It wasn't until now that the sailor became aware of them.

"They are most beautiful", he breathed, his gaze now lying upon them as well. Sinbad didn't know why but these statues fascinated him in a special way. To him the birds they were representing seemed to be so full of life - so full of pride … and grace. With their heads held up high and their wings spread out slightly, they looked just as if they were about to fly away – as if with their minds they had already left the ground to race against the winds. The sailor narrowed his eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it, but those creatures were definitely reminding him of something. But right before he could even think about it, Malik's voice startled him.

"The phoenix is the one creature being born out of the fires", he declared solemnly. "Its whole spirit holds the power of bright flames and its might secures the balance between light and darkness." The priest turned around to face the seafarers. "Please enter now and fathom the reason for you being here today." His right arm was pointing at the entrance as he slightly bowed to the little group.

"What are we going to find inside", Sinbad asked but silence was all what answered him.

"I guess he's not telling us anything, little brother."

"Guess, you're right", the captain quietly agreed with Doubar who now stood next to him. The eyes of the sailor were aimed at the huge gate that was leading inside the temple.

"Do you sense anything, Bryn?", Sinbad cast a glance towards the brunette. If that was possible, he wanted to make sure that they wouldn't get into danger when entering. The young sorceress nodded before closing her eyes for a moment. She drew in a deep breath as she concentrated on any aura, any glimpse of magic that could be felt but there was simply nothing to be found.

"Nothing", she sighed while opening her eyes again, "neither white magic nor black."

"Thank you", the captain nodded at her, before taking the first step towards the entrance. Slowly he made his way to the inside when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He was sure to hear someone whisper his name when in exact the same moment a cool shiver was running down his spine, making him frown in confusion.

"Anything wrong?", his elder brother's voice came from right beside him.

"No. I mean, didn't you hear …", he stammered, feeling his friends' questioning looks lying on him. Obviously he was the only one who had heard and felt something as the others only seemed to wonder what their captain was babbling about.

"No, it's been nothing. Just a chill", he finally explained what was almost the truth, "Let's go."

His words seemed to have convinced his friends as most of them simply shrugged and then followed their captain through the entrance of the temple. Sinbad however eyed the statues suspiciously. He had clearly heard someone call out to him. And he had felt something – something he had never felt before in his life. But he knew that for now all he could do was to find out what would be awaiting them in there and maybe he would even get an answer to what it was that had been trying to contact him.

oOoOoOo

Once inside the temple, the massive doors had quickly been closed behind the six. In the same moment at least ten priests had emerged out of the different galleries that were leading to the huge main hall; all now eying the intruders intensively.

"Welcome", a male voice suddenly echoed after what seemed to have been an eternity to Sinbad and his crew. The voice was strong and yet it was plain to hear that it didn't belong to a young man. It had obviously come from a priest at the far side of the temple. Other than those the crew had seen till now, his cloak had a silvery colour. Golden stripes were attached to both its sides and lead to a glistening hem, making the old man look almost ethereal.

"This is the temple of the phoenix", he announced while taking some steps towards the sailors, "It is the one place where the power of the holy creature is being kept save. My name is Lofar and these are the priests of Aijakar", the old man proudly stated, his hand waving at all those who were surrounding the six.

"Well, my name is Sinbad", the young captain returned, "and these are my crew. We've been brought here by one of your priests - Malik - and…"

"You don't need to explain anything. The white roses are blooming – that's all we need to know", Lofar quickly cut in before the sailor could go on. In his right hand he held a stick similar to the one Malik had used, despite that his had a silver-coloured ending. The old priest took it with both his hands and gestured towards a little rose garden that was growing in the centre of the hall. Sinbad and his crew watched in awe as they noticed the flowers being even more beautiful under the dim light of the temple.

"Since you just mention it", Sinbad carefully tried to hold onto the topic Lofar had just brought up, "no one told us why they're doing this and how we are supposed to be related to it."

The old priest frowned at the strangers, his eyes soon sparkling with amusement.

"You don't know why?", he almost laughed, "But every child knows."

"Well, Sir, that may be true", the sailor reluctantly continued. Somehow he didn't like how that priest was obviously thinking this situation to be funny.

"But on all our journeys we have never heard about them. And we would really feel honoured if you taught us just what they mean for me and my friends." Sinbad knew how to talk in a diplomatic way and right now he felt like this was his only chance to finally get an explanation for what was happening here.

Lofar finally nodded thoughtfully and waved to one of the younger priests who were still standing at the galleries. The boy bowed and quickly made his way to the sailors.

"I ask you to hand your weapons to Haffor. He will take good care of them and you will get them back when returning here. To where we're going now, no weapons are allowed", the old man politely told the sailors before turning around and leaving for a door that was set right behind him.

"You think we can trust him?", Doubar whispered to his younger brother. Having to leave his scimitar behind always made him nervous. Sinbad who knew full well what was going through the first mate's mind nodded solemnly.

"If they had wanted to do any trickery on us they could have already done it. And besides, we cannot leave anyway. I do not like to admit it but seems that we just have to trust him", the young captain finally sighed. He waited for his friends' agreement before taking off his sword, being reluctantly followed by Firouz, Doubar and Bryn. Rongar, who was the last one to take off his weaponry, shot a disapproving glance towards the young priest as he eventually handed him his precious daggers.

"You'd better not lose them", Doubar grumbled as he watched the moor do so.

"I, I will not. I promise", the boy stammered while fear was becoming evident in his eyes. Sinbad automatically smiled at the young one's uncertainness. He could easily imagine how his big brother would appear to the boy and somehow he felt sympathy for him. In a soothing gesture he squeezed his delicate shoulders, sending a reassuring smile towards him.

"No need to be afraid of him", he winked, "he's only playing the dangerous one." Then his tone got serious again. "Just store them properly and bring them back to us, okay?"

The young priest nodded shyly before bowing to the sailors and making his way back to the gallery he had just emerged from. Sinbad watched him disappear in their shadows when suddenly Lofar's voice sounded in the hall again.

"Would you now please follow me?", he called out to the crew while waiting in front of the guarded door.

"Only few eyes in this world were blessed to see what you will now encounter", he announced as the guards gave way to the seafarers.

Sinbad and his friends entered the room reluctantly. Apart from two little round windows which were set at each side of the northern wall there was no chance for light to enter it. It was fairly dark and their eyes first had to get used to that lack of sunshine.

Sinbad let his gaze wander. Through the shadows he was able to make out the reliefs that were covering every wall, all showing a graceful bird that was burning in a fire. _The phoenix_, he thought when suddenly he noticed Lofar remove a cloth from a pillar at the centre of this room. The sea-captain stared in shock as he then saw a shimmering red jewel that reminded him so much of the powerful green crystal he had once destroyed for good.

"This is the phoenix's stone", Lofar proudly announced while watching the sailor's reaction. "It is one of the four holy stones that save the energies of the immortal creatures."

"The ones born to the four elements?", Bryn frowned as soon as the priest had spoken the last words. The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a step towards the young sorceress.

"Indeed all four were born out of their respective elements", he calmly affirmed, "and each of them exists for a single purpose: to keep the balance between light and darkness. Just like the jewel is brightening up this room, the phoenix's spirit enlightens the day. Its power is preserved in this stone and no evil will ever dare to touch it unless… ." Suddenly the strong voice of the old priest trailed off. His gaze got lost in the reflections of light that hushed across the red stone and his left hand firmly closed around his stick's shaft.

"Unless the phoenix takes its mortal form", he whispered. Both fear and admiration somehow lay in his words as he concentrated on the sailors again: "And this moment is close. Today the red moon will be rising. It will be the rebirth of the holy being. All its might will go free and create the firebird once more."

"And then it will burn itself in the fires it once has arisen from", Bryn finished what the priest had just begun.

"You are well-educated", he appreciatory nodded at her, "It will relive its own creation before embedding its holy spirit in the stone again, resting there for another thousand years."

"A thousand years?", Firouz gasped uncomprehendingly. "How can any living thing exist for such a long time?"

"It's a magical being", the brunette sorceress standing next to him immediately huffed. Her focus went to the beautiful jewel. "I now can feel the power emanating from it. It's pure and good. I've never felt something like that before", she eventually whispered, her eyes never leaving the stone. For a single moment she let herself get lost in that indescribable warm sensation the phoenix's magic caused her to feel.

"I only wish you could feel that, too", her voice mixed with a sigh. With her free hand she was gently ruffling Dermott's feathers, somehow knowing that the hawk just experienced the same now.

"Ah, what you've told us, I mean about evil not daring to touch the stone", Sinbad carefully broke the silence that had begun to fall upon them. "What did you mean by that?" His gaze was directly aimed at the priest whose features hardened at hearing his words.

"This crystal is the vessel for the phoenix's power. No evil will ever dare to touch it and no evil can", he slowly began to explain, "but when the phoenix is newborn, when it is called by its keeper, it will take the shape of a firebird. This one is its mortal form and the only chance for darkness to claim the creature's life."

"Who is this keeper", Firouz cut in without even waiting for the old man to go on. He apologetically shrugged at Rongar when he noticed him send a look saying: _Can't hold back, eh?_ The moor shook his head in bemusement as he watched his dear friend answer with a smile.

"The keeper is the one person on earth that will be able to call out for the holy being. They will be the one to free it from the stone and protect it until the fires are all burnt out and the phoenix is safe again", the old man finally declared. With his head held up high he almost seemed to visualize this extraordinary person.

"That sounds like he or she is very important", Firouz commented absent-mindedly. In his head the inventor already made up some ideas about what phenomenon could be the reason for the whole phoenix legend when he heard Sinbad ask calmly: "Now, that's all quite interesting. But what does that have to do with us?"

For a moment the old priest looked startled. It seemed that he had expected the sailor to say something different. He let his gaze linger on the sea-captain, trying to find out if he might know more than he acknowledged to but when he saw nothing but this question in the stranger's eyes he decided to tell him what he sought to know. The old man took a deep breath. His voice sounded solemn in some ways when finally he explained:

"Amongst you there is the keeper of the phoenix. The white roses only blossom out if the chosen one is near and they did when you arrived." He turned towards the crystal.  
>"One of you holds the power to release the creature and decide on the future of this world!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alright, that's it for this year. I really hope you enjoyed the story for far and will stay with me for the other chapters that are to come. Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. And see ya in 2012! :D_


	6. The Keeper

_Hey there!_

_Now, here we are: the first update in 2012. I'm really sorry I - once again - let you wait so long for this. Life has really been keeping me busy and being in the final year of my studies doesn't help much either. However, here it finally is for you: chapter 6.  
>I hope dearly that I was able to create yet another chapter that could well have been part of the show as it was. And do feel free to tell me if anything sounds OOC to you. <em>

_Once again my greatest thanks goes to all those who reviewed and faved! Getting to know what you think about this little baby really means more to me than I could say!_

_**Stitch**: Thanx again for reviewing! I'm glad to still have you onboard even though I always seem to keep you waiting. But I promise that the same won't be in vain as the next four chapters are already written and just need to be proof-read and adjusted where necessary. :)_

_As always I dedicate this chapter and the whole fic to my great friends **MidnightDew** and **W****hisper. **I really miss you two a lot! And to **WildYennifer** who wrote some awesome stories. You should really check her out!  
><em>

_Now go off, folks, and have fun reading!  
>Love,<br>TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: the keeper<span>**

"The keeper of the phoenix", Bryn gasped, "One of us?" Her eyes were wide-opened as she stared at the priest in shock.

"Are you sure", Sinbad continued what the brunette had just begun. "We have never heard of the phoenix and its rebirth before. Might it be that you just mistake us for someone else?"  
>But the old man shook his head fiercely.<br>"I know what I have seen. The roses never err. The keeper is amongst you."

"Then tell us who is it", Firouz demanded, trying to satisfy his natural curiosity.

The old priest let his gaze linger on the young scientist. His features didn't show any emotion as finally he spoke: "I cannot tell you for the keeper have to find out on their own. If the one of you should not realize their fate then I fear this world will be doomed." His words echoed in the chamber as none of the crew even dared to breathe. Only Sinbad found the nerve to break the silence that was starting to fall.

"What?", he blurted out, "First you say that the world's balance is going to depend on one of my crew and then you cannot even tell us who it is?"

Immediately the priest's eyes darted towards the captain. "No I can't", he grumbled, "Only the high- priestess has been given the gift to recognize the keeper. And before you even ask: she is not allowed to tell them. The chosen one has to realize it on their own."

"What a silly regulation is that", Doubar mumbled in return. He had not intended the priest to get his words but obviously the old man had as he harshly went on speaking.  
>"You are not to question the holy rules. The seas you love so much to travel would be nothing but an ocean of fear and darkness if the beasts did not protect it." Lofar suddenly took a deep breath. His back straightened as obviously he tried to calm down.<br>"Look", he finally said with a low voice, "I know it might be hard to believe, but there is no mistake. One of you holds the power to free the phoenix and for the world's sake I plead you to search inside yourselves for the truth. One will find the holy power there. Either that or…"

"Yeah, we already know", Sinbad unwillingly shook his head, "Either that or the balance between light and darkness will be lost forever."

"The end of all what is good in this world", Bryn whispered quietly, starting to believe that maybe their journey to this island had a reason after all.

Lofar's features softened instantly as he saw the glimmer of realization settle in the brunette's eyes. "That is the first step, white sorceress", he spoke firmly, not leaving a doubt that he expected the other sailors to come to the same conclusion, "But you all have to understand that the keeper is amongst you. Search for them, search for the holy power inside of you. The one who is chosen will eventually realize their fate. And now: go. You will be lead to quarters that have been prepared for you." And with this he took the dark cloth he previously had removed from the stone and put it back into place. "You are free to go everywhere you want – except for this room. This evening, when the red moon rises, my priests will lead you back to here. Till then you must have decided whom of you it is to save the phoenix." With his wooden stick he then gestured to the door that opened in the same moment. Two young priests already waited in front of it to take the six to where they could rest.

"Your weaponry has been brought to your quarters but please understand that none of it is allowed to be worn in the temple", Lofar explained calmly. And while he bowed his head slightly it was obvious that further debating was not desired right now.

"What is the keeper supposed to do tonight?", Sinbad however dared to ask cautiously before he was willing to do as the old priest requested. But to his surprise Lofar send him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry about that. There is a time for everything. If the keeper is found we will lead them in their task. They shall not be alone. And now, rest." Once again Lofar gestured towards the young priests.

Sinbad cast one last glance to the now covered stone, feeling a cool shiver run down his spine. He did not know why, but he was sure that this was not going to be an easy night.

_Why can't we, only for once, stay away from any trouble?_, he heard his own thoughts sound in his head when finally he made his way to follow his friends who had already left the chamber, all now following the young men who wore the common orange and red gown.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The sea-farers soon arrived at their quarters which were set in a small building next to the temple. Much to their astonishment the rooms had neatly been decorated with white roses and red ribbons that were brightening up the little chambers. Even their swords and daggers were embedded in white leafs. And although Dermott didn't really like his perch to be all yellow and orange, he recognized the friendliness in all of that.

Soon after the young priests had left them, the crew gathered in Sinbad's room.  
>Bryn was the last one to enter. With her left hand she carefully closed the door while on the right one, Dermott had made himself comfortable.<p>

"Any ideas yet", she asked while gently stroking the hawk's feathers.

"We thought you might have one", Sinbad frowned at the brunette sorceress. From the far side of the room, where he had chosen to sit on an old wooden chair, he was eying her hopefully. The young woman took a deep breath. A silent sigh escaped her throat as she soon after answered him.

"Sorry, Sinbad", she quietly confessed, "I really wish I knew."

Sinbad who knew full well that the girl sure enough had already tried to catch any glimpse of special power in one of them nodded solemnly, gesturing her to take a seat next to Rongar.

"So one of us is said to have some special powers", Doubar summed up their situation absent-mindedly, "and we have no idea who that could be."

"What if we looked at this from a scientific point of view?"

"Oh come on, Firouz", the first mate immediately cut in on the inventor who had just spoken up; "this has nothing to do with science. One of us is supposed to protect a magical being."

"Aye, this might be true, but if we want to find out who it is maybe we should think more logically." The curly haired man raised his eyebrows in a way that was telling the others an idea was already forming in his head.

"What do you talk about?", Sinbad thus queried curiously. Firouz, who now got up from the seat he had taken on his captain's bed, excitedly went over to Bryn.

"If the phoenix is a magical being, as you have said", he pointed at the young sorceress, "then it is most likely that you need magic to release it, don't you?"

"Might be true, yes", she admitted wondering what he was getting at.

"And the only one using magic would be…?" Firouz now stood right in front of Bryn with his arms slightly opened up to her.

"Me, I guess", she answered without any emotion as she had already thought about that possibility herself. "But if it were that simple", she immediately went on, "I would have known. I would have felt some connection or anything like that. And the priest could have told us."

Firouz weighed his head thoughtfully. "But he said that he was not allowed to give that away. And besides, other than the common magic your power's no steady one. It comes and goes, although it has really increased", he quickly added when he saw the brunette one looking hurt for some reason.

"Firouz's got a point there", Sinbad half mumbled in appreciation to the inventor's reasoning. "Maybe you couldn't feel any connection because your magic did not reveal itself at that moment."

"Exactly what I was telling you", the other man smiled at his captain. "And there was another thing I was thinking about", he right after continued.

"And that would be?" Obviously the young sorceress didn't really like the idea of being the holy creature's saviour as she frowned deeply at him.

"Lofar told us the roses only bloom if the keeper is near." Firouz straightened his back before he went on speaking. "And the first one opened up when …"

"When you went for it", Sinbad finished the sentence. "You told us that you had felt something about it. Something you didn't know what it was." He eyed the young one intensively now. Her eyebrows were raised and her hands moved up in a defensive gesture.

"Oh no", she almost laughed, "you cannot always get rid of difficult things simply by handing them over to your sorceress."

"But Bryn", Firouz tried to reason, "You were the one who discovered it. None of us would have even seen the rose if you hadn't mentioned it. It has to be you."

The young woman backed off on her stool, making Dermott almost lose his balance.

"You don't know what you're talking about. The phoenix is as old as the fires it was born in. It's an elemental being. My magic is far too weak to protect it in any way", she almost shouted, giving Sinbad a hint of just how much she was frightened of being responsible for such a mighty creature's safety. The sea-captain closed his eyes for a brief moment. For some odd reason he could clearly imagine what the girl was feeling like right now, and he was able to understand her.

"But you're stronger than you think", his voice then sounded softly in the tiny room. While opening his eyes again, he rose from his seat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "DimDim once told me that magic arises from your inner strength. You need to concentrate on it, believe in it, and it will not let you down." He made a few steps in her direction. "If you accept that power inside of you, you will be able to protect the beast. I'm sure of that." The sailor sent his most sincere smile to the petite brunette who in turn sighed deeply. The young sorceress really didn't like the thought of being the so called keeper but she had to admit that her friends' arguments were just as good as her own ones, maybe even better than them.

"You really think I can do that, don't you", she asked almost shyly. Her gaze went to each of her friends who were all smiling at her confidently.

"Seems like you have already made your choice…" Slowly her voice trailed off while with her free hand she randomly caressed Dermott again.

"Don't be scared of it", she heard Sinbad trying to reassure her, "we'll all be with you. And so will the priests."

Bryn nodded her head absent-mindedly. "And the dark forces that are trying to hunt the phoenix down", she finally mumbled into the hawk's feathers as she was resting her chin on top of his head. Although she didn't know why, she clearly had the feeling that something important was to happen this evening and she was not sure whether she truly held the power to prevent the world from losing its strongest source of warmth that night.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, that's been Chapter 6. I really hope you like it!<br>As always, I would love to get review. And for those who are only guests at fanficnet - I have enabled anonymous reviews. :)_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this story. And thanx to all who sticked with it this far!  
>Hope to see you again in Chapter 7: Perceptions. <em>

_Yours TK  
><em>


	7. Perception

_Hello you faithful readers and random lurkers, _

_Finally here's the new chapter for you. I hope I didn't let you wait too long this time, but I really tried to get it up soon enough for you to not lose interest in the whole thing. ;)_

_So what's happening in "Perception" is that we'll visit The Hidden Realm once more and steal a glance at our baddies. The chapter itself is rather short so hopefully I'll get the next instalment up for you soon._

_As always, my biggest thanx goes to **MidnightDew** (I can never thank you enough for your help, dear!), and of course to my faithful readers (**AnimePrincess, AFairy88, Stitch**) – your reviews always make my day! _

_**Stitch: **Mwahaha, you'll get to see eventually. ^.^ Awwww, and thanx so much for your patience. I know I said it before, but it really means so much to me that you still stick to the story although sometimes I let you wait so long for an update. I just hope you'll find this chapter to be worth it. *crosses fingers*_

_Now, go off folks. _

_I hope you'll enjoy reading. :D_

_Love,_

_TK_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: perception<span>**

DimDim sat in the warm late afternoon sun, enjoying the warm rays that fell upon this lost piece of the world. Maeve was nearby, studying some of the magic books he had given to her. After she had desperately tried to master the old spell the day before she had spent the evening with just watching the dark sea, getting lost in all the memories it held for her. The old sorcerer knew what the young one was going through as he could clearly remember the day when he, too, had had to leave a dear person behind and he so wished he could take the pain away from her but despite all the magic he held, he knew he could do nothing to change the course of time. DimDim let a quiet sigh leave his throat at that thought, making his apprentice look up from her lectures. Her velvet brown eyes met his own as she frowned at him in concern.

"Anything wrong", she asked with a low voice while with her left hand she fixed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

The old sorcerer shook his head reassuringly before telling her not to worry for him. "You know I'm getting old, Maeve", he smiled at her, "And sometimes old men sigh for no reason."

"Sure", she retorted with her eyes slightly narrowed, "but I can tell such a sigh from one that is because of something that's bothering you."

The redheads persistence made the old man laugh and her caring gave him a warm feeling that he for so long had missed since he had been separated from his wife. In some ways DimDim had long ago stopped to think of the Celt as a simple apprentice and had rather looked upon her as his daughter. To him she was the child he and Caipra were never blessed to have and somehow he knew that the girl thought likewise. And it was for this fact that he dreaded a possible future in darkness more than he had ever done - a future that would soon await all of them if that night the firebird fell.

Tightening the grip he had on the wooden stick he still used to bring along everywhere he went, DimDim suddenly got up from his seat. As if he had just remembered something, he sent a warm smile to the young one and made up an excuse for leaving her, telling her something about having forgotten to prepare some herbs he wanted to use in a spell. Maeve at first eyed him suspiciously but soon after shrugged and focused on her book again. She had no reason to mistrust him and even if she did, she knew all too well what it was like to have secrets that were not to be revealed. And so she let DimDim slowly make his way to his chamber.

.

After closing the door firmly behind him, the old magician let his stick lean against the wooden bed with a quiet thud. His shoulders tensed as he moved for the blue curtains to close them so that no one could see what was happening inside.

"What news do you bring", he then whispered all of a sudden, his gaze slowly turning to focus on an empty spot near the entrance.

"I knew you would feel my presence", a female voice answered somewhat proudly while in exact the same moment a shadow formed in front of the sorcerer. It was the same cloaked figure that had already visited him the day before.

"I am sorry to bring bad ones", the stranger continued while bowing to the old man. "The one does not know yet. They still don't believe in the power they have."

DimDim sighed heavily at her words. "I had already suspected that", he admitted, "but there's still time. The moon hasn't arisen yet."

"But it soon will", the woman immediately replied. Her hands were clenched to fists as she still did not move from her spot next to the door. Her voice seemed to completely fill the little room making her words sound like a menacing prophecy when she addressed the sorcerer one last time: "Darkness is falling. I can feel it. Soon the light of blue flames will decide on the future of this world." And with that her form vanished to the shadows of the falling night, leaving DimDim to stand behind with the newfound knowledge that the phoenix was still without defence, and thus the world without any hope.

oOoOoOoOo

At just the same time Rumina was standing at the entrance of the cave she and her father had turned into their home about one year ago. The view she had from here was breathtaking, even she had to admit that. A crystal blue sea was unfolding in front of her, melting into a crimson horizon as the night was about to fall.

"There's something in the air, father. Something really powerful", she whispered only loud enough for Turok to get her words. With his hands folded in front of his chest he slowly approached his only child.

"It's the phoenix, my dear. The beast is about to rise. Soon you will see the light of the red moon." The old sorcerer moved to stand right behind his daughter, his dark aura somewhat being a comfort to her.

"I had not imagined it to be that mighty", the young one admitted. Her gaze was aimlessly directed to the skies as she felt the enormous power of the holy being - a power that seemed to be enclosed in every sun ray that hit her body. She flinched under the feeling it gave her and suddenly she felt something come up inside of her, something she had never known before. Her father, whose eyes had not left his daughter, turned away from her, making her focus on him instead.

"It's fear, Rumina", his emotionless voice reached her. "You feel the purity the bird holds and you fear it could be stronger than you."

"How can you dare father", the young one immediately spat, her features strangely hardening in just the same moment, "I have never and will never fear anything in this world. I'm the leader of all dark forces in the East. There's nothing I have to be scared about." Her beautiful face was stern and shadows lay upon it as out of the blue she shot a bold of electricity at the old man, making sure that it would strike right beside him. Turok's body tensed upon the assault of his daughter but still he did not halt. His lips curved in a smile as he closed his eyes knowingly. "Then why is it, daughter dearest", he purred in a way that resembled Rumina so much, "that you feel offended then." Rumina stood dumbfounded when the old man swiftly turned around, facing her with the most evil leer.

"You as the leader of the dark forces should really know better than to attack me. How can you even think to rule the dark armies if you're not even smart enough to realize when someone's more powerful than you", he howled. His dark eyes were fixed on hers as he raised both his hands, directly aiming a blast of black magic at her. Rumina glared at her father, while she, full of fury, built up a defending shield around her.

"You really should not try me", she shouted at him. Anger was dwelling up inside her, making her eyes glow in a threatening yellow tone. "Because there is no one on earth whose powers can outrank mine", her voice suddenly roared in a way Turok had never heard it before. It echoed through the cavern and made it shake violently.

"Neither the beast nor you will ever defeat me!" And with that the young sorceress let her magic explode in a single attack against her father. While only a moment earlier the old man had sent his energies in an attempt to strike against her, he now hurried to will them to protect him against her might. Turok breathed hard under the girl's assault, feeling how bit by bit his defence was weakening. But right before her energies could reach him, the black beam suddenly vanished, revealing his daughter being surrounded by a dark aura.

"See, father", she called him icily, "no one holds the power to defeat me. Not even you. I do not need to fear anything." Her cold gaze lay upon him as the old sorcerer tried to catch his breath and while his body leant weakly against the wall. To her surprise a grin formed on his face then, making her frown in confusion.

"This is what you had to understand", he explained under ragged breaths, "I knew it was fear that was trying to take a hold of you. And fear it is that can take your powers away. But if you believe in your might, not even the holy creature has a chance to survive." His eyes went up to meet hers as he saw realisation form within them. "You provoked me only to teach me", she whispered disbelievingly. For only a single thought's time she regretted having struck against her father but then she realized that it had been the best thing she could have done. The dark sorceress now knew just how much power she really possessed and she had no doubt anymore that she would succeed in her task tonight.

"Oh well", she suddenly smiled sweetly at her father again, "thank you then." With her right hand she waved at the older one, making him recover just a little. With a graceful move she then turned back to the seas where soon the magical moon would rise.

Her voice was low when she whispered into the falling night: "Let us prepare for the phoenix's fall!"

Hearing the girl's conviction made her father smile contently. Slowly regaining his strength he pulled away from the wall he had still leant on and made his way towards Rumina.

He knew that tonight the two of them would perform an old and mighty spell which was to drain all their powers from them. In the light of the red moon father and child's spirit would unite to build a deadly force to attack the immortal one. The spell could be their doom as well as it could be the phoenix's and the old wizard was wise enough to know that only the dark sorceress' believe in her powers would make the difference between the two possibilities.

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty, so what do you think? Good? Bad? I'm rather nervous actually about the Turok-attacking-Rumina-thing and whether this is in character at all. But somehow I figured it would fit him. And didn't Caipra teach us that Rumina's greatest strength was her faith in her powers? So yeah, that's why I had Turok remind her of that. Still, feel free to tell me if you think elsewise. ;)<em>

_**Feedback, as always, is most welcomed and anonymous one is enabled. **_

_Hope to see you in chapter no. 8: "red moon". :3_


	8. Red Moon

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it has taken me two months to get this up! I do apologize deeply to everyone for this unexpected delay, and I hope that despite this ridiculously long wait some of you will still stick with the story. *puppy dog eyes*  
><em>

_So, here we are – getting closer to the point at which most of the current questions will be answered. "Red Moon" will take you to see what's happening at the Temple (just a little interlude I'm afraid) and what's going on at the dark magicians' place._

_**Stitch:** Awwww, thank you soo much for these lovely words. I'm so happy to hear you think I did father and daughter justice with what I wrote. Concerning DimDim's visitor though: hehe, that's a secret I will keep a little longer. ;D  
>Really hope the current chapter is worth your patient waiting. *crosses fingers*<em>

_**MidnightDew:** Oh wow, honey! I'm SO happy to see you around! Finally I'm able to thank you in person for all that you have done. Your feedbacks have been more than just inspiring and I guess I would have never come this far without your generous support. I do hope that life's good to you and that we'll get back in touch. *hugs*  
><em>

_As always my biggest thanx goes to __you,** MidnightDew**__ (I hope you approve of the little adjustments I made language wise) and to my faithful readers (__**AnimePrincess, Stitch, AFairy88, WildYennifer**__ and __**inbid**__). Your support really is invaluable!  
><em>

_I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and hope to see you again soon in "Phoenix' call"._

_Love,_

_TK ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: red moon<span>**

Bryn stood at the temple's gates. Lingering right between the two graceful statues that flanked it, her gaze was aimlessly directed to the town that spread right along the cost. Although she knew she would only be a short walk to reach its streets she somehow felt like living in a place completely separated from it.

As soon as darkness had started to set in, seemingly a thousand little fires had been lit by the inhabitants. Their light shone through the falling night and made the landscape look somewhat enigmatic and ethereal. Bryn sighed at the beauty of this night, for with each moment that passed by she feared more and more what would be bound to happen if she failed in her quest tonight.

"Why should it be me?", eventually she whispered to the hawk that had stayed with her ever since the crew decided that she would be the only one possessing abilities that fit the keeper of the phoenix.

"I'm not strong enough to defend it. And besides…", she lowered her head so that it could rest on Dermott's, "I still don't feel anything."

Bryn smiled when the bird gave her a quiet squawk and cocked his head to meet her gaze. Although she didn't know why, she somehow knew exactly just what he wanted to express that way. It wasn't like she could actually hear him think, but every time the hawk's eyes fixed her like this it gave her sort of a feeling – just as if she was able to sense what was going through the bird's mind. To her it seemed like a special bond that she had never shared with any other being in this world and although she sometimes wondered if this was really possible with a normal hawk, she never dared to question the link but just felt thankful instead.

"I know that the others also feel no connection", she finally voiced what somehow she knew Dermott was thinking about, "and that whole lost-memory-thing doesn't make it easier either."  
>A suppressed growl left her throat as the young sorceress concentrated on the horizon which seemed to glow in a reddish tone.<p>

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

Bryn's body tensed at the sudden presence of another human voice. Her head tilted towards where it had come from and her features softened as she saw just who was approaching her.

"Hi Sinbad", she greeted the sailor who had just returned from his little walk around the temple area. The smile she gave him however didn't last long and soon she glanced back at the already sunken sun.

"It's not only the sunset", she then whispered while returning her attention to her captain. She noticed his brows were furrowed and his eyes clearly asked her what she was talking about.  
>"You remember what everyone around here told us", Bryn continued with a calm voice. "That red moon thing?"<p>

As soon as her words reached him a smile formed on the sea-farers face, making Bryn frown just a little.  
>"Is there anything I should know", she questioned him with an uncertain voice.<p>

"No, sorry", Sinbad answered immediately, "it's just that the guys thought about that moon, too. You want to hear with what idea Firouz came up?"

"Sure", the brunette one shrugged.

"He told us something about his theory that it wasn't the sun which surrounded the earth, but that it was in fact the earth that went around the sun. And that when earth takes a position right between sun and moon, the night-star's light appears to be red which he also told me the reason for. But I forgot that one." Sinbad raised his hands defiantly when he noticed the sorceress' gaze fixing him. "Hey, not that I believe any of this", he quickly exclaimed, "This is just what Firouz told me. And you wanted to know, remember?"

Bryn couldn't help but laugh at his words although she did not feel that the red moon was something to make fun about.

"Some day Firouz will also tell us that the earth's not a disc", she chuckled before getting serious again. "But what I meant was that it is said to be connected to the ceremony and the phoenix." Her eyes went to meet his' while she went on speaking.

"There's something about that moon, Sinbad. It's magical."

"So you do feel something now", the sea-captain softly cut in, hope being somehow evident in his words.

The young sorceress looked startled for a moment before she silently shook her head.

"Not what you think. I can feel the magic that's arising with the moon", she then explained, "but there's no connection between me and the firebird. At least none I'm aware of."

Sinbad weighed his head thoughtfully while he, too, now concentrated on the crimson horizon, its colour somehow reminding him of the red sparkling of his bracelet.

"Maybe the magic you feel coming from the moon is just what you need in order to establish the connection to the phoenix", he suddenly suggested. Bryn smiled at his statement.

"You sound like you have read too many books on magic", she teased him; at the same time enjoying the comforting company he gave her.

"Seems I have been around sorceresses for a too long time", Sinbad grinned at Bryn before losing his gaze in the glowing horizon once more.

"Look, I have never learnt to use magic", he then said with the most sincere voice, "but one thing I am sure of: first of all things you have to believe in your own powers."

He did not look back at her when he felt her questioning look lie on him. Instead he opened his mouth to answer but then changed his mind and kept up the silence that started to fall between them. The brunette one eyed him for another moment, eager to find out where he had this knowledge from, but understanding he would not tell her she simply decided to leave it at that and focus on the rising moon again.

Both of them let their gazes be attracted to the horizon where the sun by now had totally vanished and was slowly replaced by another red light that crept up like small flames that had just been lit.

"Is this the red moon?", Sinbad gasped at the sheer beauty of the rising star's parts that were to be seen. His eyes widened at the sight of the red silhouette that almost seemed to sparkle in the night's darkness.

"Indeed it is!"

Sinbad jumped at the voice that came from right behind him and he spun around only to see Malik approach them.

"I'm sorry", the young priest bowed to the sailors, "I did not mean to startle you. But I am to get you back to the main hall. Now that the moon is rising we have to get ready for the ceremony. The priests and your friends are awaiting you."  
>Just like Lofar had made them leave the holy chamber a couple of hours before, Malik with his stick now gestured towards the huge gates which were opened by two priest apprentices only seconds later.<p>

"Please enter now", he then spoke while he waited for the strangers to do so.

Sinbad sent one last glance to Bryn who nodded silently at him before moving to head for the temple. The sea-captain let his gaze linger on her, realizing how fragile and unsure she sometimes still seemed to be although she had clearly proven herself in all their previous adventures. Hoping that he somehow might have convinced her of her powers with the talk they just had, he eventually made his way to the gates where Malik was patiently waiting for him.

"Go", the monk said calmly when finally Sinbad reached the massive doors that led to the inside. The sailor nodded his head in acceptance but stopped dead in his tracks when suddenly his eyes met with those of the priest, the young one's transfixing his in just the same moment. For the first time now the sailor noticed the icy blue colour they had – a blue that almost vanished to a milky white like none he had never seen before. It was one he could not tear his gaze from. Sinbad blinked in an attempt to clear his vision but somehow this had little to no effect. He saw nothing but those two dots anymore. Two ice-blue lights embedded in something that morphed into the figure of a black shadow.

_Come, Sinbad, Master of the Seas. Come and enter the phoenix's realm._

Sinbad froze at those words. He knew the voice, instantly recognized it as the one that had already called him this morning. "Who are you", he whispered bewilderedly, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. He tried to reach out to whatever it was that contacted him but in that very moment all what he had felt, seen or heard was gone. His focus cleared again and what he now saw where only the questioning eyes of a young priest as they fixed him with quite some concern.

"You already know my name. I'm Malik" The man told him before straitening frowning deeply. "Is everything alright?"

Sinbad shook his head in disbelief. Was he starting to go insane? He had heard this voice for the second time now and this time it had been even more than that. How was it possible that he heard something that obviously wasn't there? Briefly Sinbad considered asking Malik whether he had noticed anything unusual going on as well, but eventually decided to let the matter rest for now and instead lie to the other one.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot", he smiled and indicated a slight bow.

Although Malik didn't really seem to believe the sailor he did not question his words and let him go. The priest didn't notice the confused look that played across Sinbad's features when he passed the graceful firebirds, thereby eying them like he wanted to persuade himself that they were in deed only statues and no magical creatures themselves.

Right after the two of them had entered, Malik turned around and told the two young apprentices to close the massive doors while he in turn would move to take guard at the temple's entrance, knowing he would stay there as long as the ceremony was going to last.

Meanwhile, Sinbad slowly entered the main hall. While getting closer to his crew and Lofar, who all were standing right in front of the sacred chamber, Sinbad was still musing about who it could have been that had tried to contact him. He had to admit that, when he had first heard the voice this morning, he only for a single glimpse of time had thought it might have been Maeve who was trying to call out to him again. But now, as he had seen those piercing blue eyes he was sure that it must have been someone else. Someone he for sure didn't know. He really thought hard about telling it to Bryn, seeking her for advice as she was the only one who knew the world of magic, but as soon as his eyes spotted the brunette sorceress, he quickly dismissed this thought. The young woman stood at the far side of that wall. With her head slightly tilted towards him she already seemed to be awaiting the sailor. Sinbad sighed at the looks she gave him. The doubts she felt about the whole ceremony were almost radiating from her, telling him just how unsure she really was. And it was the moment when his gaze met hers that he understood he could not burden her with this … spirit or whatever it had really been. Not now that was. He knew his encounters would have to wait until the ceremony was over. The time when the phoenix was finally safe again would be as good as any other he thought and thus made his way to catch up with his friends.

"I'm sorry I'm late", he excused himself as he saw the stern look of the elder man be directly aimed at him. But Lofar didn't reply to his words; he just looked at him like a father would at their child who still had not learned to come when one called for them.

"I thought as a merchant you should have learned to be in time", he finally spoke with a low voice. Sinbad thought about returning something to that but realized that an argument with the priest would be of no use to any of them and so he simply repeated his excuse, thereby casting a sideways glance to Doubar. The captain's older brother smiled at him in empathy while he whispered to the younger one: "At least you're here now. Bryn will need your company. The poor girl's so very anxious."

"Who wouldn't be?", Sinbad snorted quietly. He knew quite well what it was like to be the one that all the others lay their hope in. He knew what it felt like to face a task you were not convinced to fulfil. And he knew that the only way to make it despite all doubts was to simply go and try it.  
>So, while Lofar told the guards to open the doors, Sinbad went over to walk next to the brunette again.<p>

"You'll make it!", he tried to reassure her, but earned only a tired smile from the sorceress.

"I hope you're right", she whispered back. "I really hope it."

.

Lofar was the first to enter the sacred chamber. He instantly went to the holy stone and then turned to face the sea-farers again.

"Close the doors", he commanded to the guards who were still waiting at the outside. The thick woods did just so with a loud thud, leaving nothing but silence to fill the air afterwards.

"Now you will get to know what you seek for. Here we will call the immortal one", Lofar then announced. His head was held up high, his back was straightened and he sounded proud for some reason.

"But before we can start, tell me: who of you will call out to the fire-one?"

Bryn closed her eyes at the priest's words. She was able to feel how the hopeful gazes of her friends now lay on her. They all trusted her so much. She simply had to try; she had to do it … for them.

"That would be me then. I will call for the phoenix", she stated after taking a deep breath. Lofar's eyes fixed on her at the same moment.

"So be it!" His words echoed through the chamber, and somehow they sounded as if they had been spoken in a large cavern. "The red moon is rising and the keeper has come. Only twice the red light reaches the northern horizon, allowing its brightness to be caught in the keys." The old priest turned his back on the sailors. His gaze was lifted to aim at the little windows that were set at the northern wall. "Only then the holy shimmer will reach the stone." Lofar went on explaining without turning to look at the others again: "This is the moment when the keeper has to call out for it. They have to protect it for these are the only moments the spirit is week in." Suddenly then his head tilted towards Bryn. "You have to concentrate on the bird, young sorceress. Nothing more is requested from you. All our priests are guarding the temple. No evil will enter through the gates. Our prayers will hold them. But one we cannot protect."

"You cannot save the bird", Bryn's shoulders sank as she completed what he had just begun, "It's only in the keeper's hands to do that"

Lofar nodded at her wordlessly. "Do not be afraid", he then added softly after a while, "You will feel the power of the phoenix arise. You will feel it enter your very soul. The immortal one will share it all with you. You do not need to be afraid."

The brunette stared at the priest blankly. Although her mouth was slightly opened – ready to form an answer - she did not know what to say. What he had just told her sounded like a total fusion of magic between a mortal and an old spirit. It sounded like something that was meant to happen to a mighty magician and not a little wish-to-be-sorceress. Still staring at him, she felt her body tense. Bryn knew that time was running out. And she feared, now more than ever before, what would happen if the crew erred. If she was not the one – and the keeper still amongst them, unknowing and unrecognized.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rumina knelt down in front of a colourless crystal that she had put right in the middle of the cavern. Her father was close by. With his dark eyes focused on her, he didn't even seem to breathe. Only the swift movements of those black depths of his were telling the young woman that he was in deed alive and watching her suspiciously.

"I know that this is the right spot", she voiced unimpressed by his behaviour after shooting a sideward glance towards the old sorcerer. "I feel the power concentrate right here."

"I did not doubt you", Turok responded as emotionless as one could be. "I just wanted to make sure you indeed find the right spot."

A flash of annoyance hushed across the younger one's face as she heard those words of her father, but she knew better than to give in to that and argue with him now. The black sorceress felt the magic of the red moon that seemed to almost swirl around in the air. It was one power of good and light that brought hope to all those who followed the bright paths of the immortal beings. But it was also a power that, if only used in the right ways, could be turned against the creature it protected. And this was all Rumina cared about at the moment.

"Come on now, father", she suddenly hissed at the old man, "you know it's about time!"

"Of course, daughter-dearest", he mumbled back at her. Still he was standing opposite from her, drawing in the looks of his only child as she prepared for the ritual. He knew her powers had increased tremendously after he had been sent to the land of the dead, but despite all what she had learned and all the might she had gathered, in his opinion she still could not catch up to him. What she still had to learn, he knew, was to be in perfect control of the situation.

"But first", he finally spoke to her, "you should let some light in." And with a slight move of his hand he sent a black bolt of energy towards the cave's wall, causing it to split at a definite spot and reveal the night-blue sky in only that small hole. Rumina's eyes widened for a second as she inwardly cursed herself for having forgotten about that.

"The light might be magical", Turok explained with a slight hint of ascendancy that caused the girl to close her eyes in fury, "but it still is light. And light cannot cross a stone wall."

"I knew that. And If you had just sat down like I've told you, you would have been able to see that I'd have done the same", she lied and tried to swallow down the anger that was almost too obvious in her voice. The young one really disliked the thought of her father still being better than her. She had led his dark forces for more than two years now and still he let no chance of proving that she still had so many things to learn go by. Sometimes it even seemed to her that she and her father fought an unspoken war over the leadership of those black armies of the East while maybe they should have been sharing and ruling them together. As if to erase those thoughts that were now entering her mind, she blinked up at the black sorcerer whose features didn't reveal his feelings and opened her mouth slightly.

"Tell me father", she half whispered as her eyes locked with his'. "Do we fight the light or one another?"

Turok lifted his head as he heard his daughter's voice ask what he had not expected. He narrowed his eyes in surprise and seemed to have to think about it while his fingers crossed in front of his chest as it was typical for him. "Rumina", he eventually stated thoughtfully, "it may not always seem obvious to you, but you are my only child and I love you. My blood runs through your veins and my darkness shines in your eyes. You are powerful, very, and one day your name will be just as well-known as mine is. But until that day comes you still have many things to learn. And I do not intend to leave the dark armies to you until you are worthy to be my heir." And with that the old sorcerer broke the gaze he had had on his daughter and made his way to kneel down in front of the precious shimmering crystal, too. He felt the young women's eyes still being fixed on him but did not care to respond to her gaze as he felt he had already said everything that was important now. Rumina in turn thought about her father's words intensively. It definitely was not the answer she had expected him to give, but at least he hadn't confirmed to fight her. Although she didn't really appreciate his attitude towards her skills, she could accept him as her advisor, maybe even as her teacher if he wanted to. But one answer she would have not been able to bear because there was only one thing in this world she truly feared: Her father's might.

Being relieved for this reason, she now tried to get comfortable at the cold floor. Her green eyes went up to the little hole were a reddish light now slowly crept up to fill the round form. "It's beginning", she heard her father call her. But Rumina didn't react. Her gaze was drawn to that dreadful bright light that would so soon decide on her fate. She felt the power that emanated from it and filled the cavern with its purity before, leaving her stunned for only a moment. Then, suddenly, as if she had just broken free from a dream, she shook her head, thereby closing her eyes in an attempt to concentrate again. "We have to start", she then affirmed her father, whose worried looks were transfixed on the red star which by now almost filled the whole chink. The old man sent her a nod before he closed his eyes in concentration and began to chant the ancient spell that would prepare the pale crystal to catch the holy power of the moon and turn it into one of their own kind. Right in the moment when Rumina followed Turok in his doings the red light finally broke through the small hole and engulfed father and daughter. Both of them chanted with great effort as they felt the holy power surround them. Their words echoed through the cave, being seemingly reflected by every wall. The red moonlight became brighter and brighter with every word they said. It swirled around the sorcerers like a swarm of a thousand sparkling bees, when all of a sudden everything went quiet. Father and daughter both opened their eyes in surprise as they found that time seemed to have come to a halt. No wind could be heard anymore, no waves were rushing at the nearby shore and that red beam of light obviously had stopped dead in his ways.

"Now!", Turok shouted at his daughter who still gaped in awe at what was happening around her. Her shoulders were tensed and her brows furrowed when finally she spoke the last words of that spell – those which would decide on the success of their assault:

"Might they share their light with us", she silently chanted, "might that light belong to us." Her body began to glow with a dark lilac light when finally she opened her arms to the shining red star. "And curse whose guardian it should be!"

Rumina breathed hard at the sheer power that right after started to invade her body. She saw how, in what looked like an explosion, the red light suddenly caught up speed again. Had it seemed to have been caught in time before, it now hurled around the black sorceress like a whirlwind. It engulfed her completely before in only a split second and without any warning, it rushed to circle around the white crystal. Faster and faster it went until suddenly the brightness died down, releasing a blood-red coloured crystal that now lay between the dark sorcerers. After a small moment of shock, Turok was the first to regain his senses. Smiling menacingly at his daughter, he began to feel the power that now emanated from the stone - being all theirs to use. His spirit stretched out for his daughter's one as they united under the dark red shimmer of the crystal's light. His mind focused on the lonesome isle where in only a few moments' time the red moon would reach the first northern point, thereby releasing its might once more to call upon the holy beast.

"Now, Rumina", his voice intruded the woman's head like a forming mist. "Now we are one. One force to strike against the phoenix!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Just because I realized this while beta-ing the chapter: I am sorry if the constant "Bryn might not be the keeper" lines are bothering you. I realize it can become somewhat boring to address the same matter again and again without really getting to a result. But I promise in the next chapter things will eventually become clear. ;)_

_Hope to see you again in chapter no.9! =)_

_**As always feedback is very much appreciated and anonymous one is activated.**_


	9. Phoenix' call

_Hi folks! :D_

_Now, just in time for Easter, here's the next chapter of "Rise of the Phoenix". I won't say much about its content this time for all it would do is spoil the read I think. So you better just go off and explore. ;)_

_As always my biggest thanx goes to my faithful readers (__**AnimePrincess**__, __**AFairy88**__, __**WildYennifer**__ and __**Stitch**__ – thank you all so much for sticking with me and the story!) and to __**MidnightDew**__ who I hope still enjoys the small improvements I made._

_**Stitch**__: Aww, don't you ever feel sorry for taking some time. I really would be the last one to complain – after all the last update took me two months to make. *fail* Anyhow. I'm super glad you still enjoy the read and that you like how I drew the relationship between Rumina and Turok.  
>I really hope you'll like this new chapter as well. And good luck with your school and work. :)<em>

_Oh, and since it occurs to me that I actually never added a disclaimer, well here it is: I don't own AoS. I never have and never will (sadly enough). I just burrow its lovely characters and their world to let the Nomad crew sail on._

_Now that I finally said that, go off, folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I'll see you again in the next one._

_And Happy Easter to all of you!_

_Love,_

_TK ;)_

_**additional:** I realize it took ffnet longer this time to make this chapter be accessible. I apologize for any inconvenience caused and hope you all can read it now. Stitch: Sorry you didn't find any chapter to read. :( I noticed the problem after I uploaded it, but suspected it would just take a couple more minutes for the chapter to be processed, however it seems the minutes became hours, really. :-/  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: phoenix's call<span>**

Bryn stood in the middle of the sacred room. Behind her the doors had firmly been shut and priests were now guarding them from the inside as well as from the outside. Lofar stood right beside her. His gaze was fixed on the window at the left-hand side where bit by bit a shimmering red light made its way to fill the round form.

"Get ready, young sorceress", he whispered with a low voice while his hands closed tensely around his stick's shaft. "The time has come."

Bryn sighed deeply at the priest's words. She still dreaded the ceremony but knew she could not stop it anymore. Outside the younger priests had already begun with their prayers when suddenly Lofar joined them in their songs. His voice sounded in the room. Filling it with those strange melodies none of the crew had ever heard before in their lives it almost seemed to create an aura of calmness and tranquillity to surround the chosen keeper. Bryn glanced at her friends who had gathered next to the wooden doors. The first one who came into her sight was Rongar. The tall man's gaze was drawn to Dermott, who had chosen to take the moor's hand as his spot to perch on. A dark brown glove, bigger than her own one, protected the warrior's skin against the hawk's claws and for only a second the young one wondered just whom this glove might belong to for she was sure she had never seen it before.  
>As soon as he noticed her staring at him, a smile spread across Rongar's lips and his head moved in a slight nod, telling her just how much he trusted in her and her abilities. Bryn felt herself replying that comforting smile before she let her gaze wander to the rest of all those who were so dear to her. While Doubar was looking at her with a most sincere expression, Firouz's eyes were constantly flickering from her to the stone and finally over to those little round windows. To Bryn the inventor looked like a kid that was about to get to know a fantastic new game he could learn to win. A slight grin hushed across the girl's lips when this thought crossed her mind. She simply loved the curly haired man for that last remnant of a child's innocence and she clearly couldn't wait to hear his explanation for what they all were to see so soon. And then, finally, her glance met Sinbad. The blue depths of the famous captain were loosely directed at the mysterious red crystal, but did not seem to focus it in any way. It was just like they lost their track to stare right into the middle of nowhere – at some place no other had access to. Bryn narrowed her eyes at him and, with a slight tilt of her head, tried to get into his focus. Her actions made him frown just a little when in exact the same moment he snapped out of his day-dream, looking her directly into the eyes with a thousand questions displayed in his own ones. Bryn's eyebrows rose at that unexpected response of him. The young one could not make out whether his thoughts had enclosed her at all but she was sure that they had circled around the phoenix and she wondered if he might not know more about it than he admitted to.<br>Bryn was just about open her mouth and ask him that silent question but a sudden change in his gaze prevented her from doing just so. Suddenly those blue eyes of his widened, revealing a crimson light that was being reflected in them. Bryn instantly spun around only to see the warm moonlight hit the powerful crystal and make it sparkle in all the beautiful shades of red a new lit flame could hold. The young sorceress felt her breath be caught in her lungs as she saw the sheer beauty of the star's magic.

"Now", Lofar's solemn voice melted into those reddish strays of light, "call out with your heart. Call out for the fire one."

Bryn drew in a last deep breath of warm air before she did as she was told.  
>The aroma of mild herbs mixed with the strong scent of burning fires as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her very heart. She searched for it, searched for the beast's power that she was supposed to feel. The young sorceress was aware of every breath that entered her body, sensed every beat of her heart and all too soon she gave in to that unbelievable sensation of peace and calmness that was slowly forming inside her. Just like a cold night's wind could ease the burning glows of a hot summer-sun, that comforting emptiness she by then felt gave her the reassurance she so had needed. And amongst all those things her mind experienced, she suddenly found what she had been looking for. It was a strong source of magic - so overwhelming that she believed she had to get lost in it. It was something she had never felt before. An old might, bearing the magic of thousands of years, was rising to create a new shape in the world of the living. And Bryn tried to reach out to it. She called for it. Closer and closer that unbelievable source of light got to her heart. Like a shy bird it was fluttering around her soul, obviously searching for something she wasn't to know. Bryn tried not to move. She felt it encircle her and fill her very being with its purity. The brunette was so full of hope to finally break through to it when all of a sudden, like a frightened animal, it vanished from her, leaving nothing than emptiness to surround her. An emptiness that filled all too soon with another might – one that knew no light or good at all…<p>

Bryn's eyes immediately shot open. "Nooo!", she cried with a desperate voice, when just in the same moment lightening struck through the windows. Dark clouds filled the shining red horizon and turned it into a blood red sky. Thunder hushed through an upcoming storm and the first northern point filled with a pitch black mist that crept up to enter the holy chamber.

"What's happening here?" Sindbad almost couldn't make out his own voice. A strong wind began to whirl around the central pillar, cutting off his every word before it could even reach the old priest and erasing all light that came into its way.

In the meantime on Rongar's hand Dermott started to screech and flap his wings wildly as if all he now wanted was to fly off and escape this place; and the moor tried his best to hold on to the bird and not get it lost in whatever magical weather it was that surrounded them.

oOoOoOo

At the same time, on an island only a few days at sea away, Turok and Rumina concentrated on the power their own crystal held. Father and daughter felt their minds unite and act as one as their spirits went to start the attack.

oOoOoOo

"Take the stone" Lofar shouted above the storm's might, "take it. Only you can save it now!" The old man watched with terror what was happening around him. Never had he seen a dark force enter this holy room. It was unthinkable that one of the night-kind had found a way to strike against the holy beast, but what he witnessed proved just the opposite. Lofar raised is head as he leant heavily on his stick. He felt darkness surround him and steal his every breath. "Take it!" He almost cried, feeling complete and utterly helpless as he heard his priests pray in panic. In his mind he sent his own silent pleads to the fires, hoping that somehow the girl would be able to protect the great spirit.  
>"Oh, why don't you…?" The old man heard himself yell, but in the next moment he was able to see that the brown haired sorceress desperately tried to get near the crystal while a pulsing red light was constantly keeping her at distance – preventing her from even getting only an inch closer. Lofar's shoulders sank. Now he understood.<p>

_She's not the one!  
><em>

The old priest felt his knees give way beneath him as he heavily landed on them. His eyes lost their focus while he stared at the scene in disbelief. _I failed._ He heard his own voice echo in his head.

_The phoenix's dying._

oOoOoOo

"The phoenix is dying!" Turok unknowingly repeated what the priest was aware of deep inside. "We're almost done!"  
>The black sorcerer was confident when he allowed himself to open his eyes only for a brief moment and take a look at the crystal between them. It seemed to pulse with a threatening red darkness; emanating a power he had never dared to imagine – a power that was so soon to be all theirs. His face lit with a dark smile. He felt his dream come true, felt his very soul absorb the magic that once belonged to the holy creature. His body began to glow. Black mists kept crouching out of the crystal, bringing the once good might with them.<p>

oOoOoOo

Inside the temple the Nomad's crew stood in silence as they watched the threatening darkness increase. Every one tried hard to keep their balance. Sinbad swayed as another stormy blow passed him by. He raised his arm in order to protect his eyes from the dust the winds by now carried. And through this entire hazard he saw Bryn. Her body shone in the last remnants of the phoenix's light. He didn't know why or if it even was truly there, but he was sure he could feel the bird's power. He felt like every breath he drew in was all the creature's. He felt it struggle against the black magic, thereby losing slowly the energies it held. His thoughts started to spin around that strange feeling. He knew the bird was there. He felt its every heartbeat. And without even noticing what he did he suddenly moved forward. His eyes were strangely unfocused, his gaze flickering around at the same time.

"_Save it."_

It was her again. Her words echoed in his head. He could not make out where they came from. He just heard them. Loud and clear.

"_Let the waters ease the fire. Do not be afraid. Save it."_

Sinbad closed his eyes as he felt his senses disobey him. They denied him to feel the violent winds that raged through the chamber and to notice the lightening that struck right beside him. The sailor just moved on – just as if the world around him was nothing more than an illusion - something that was not real and not a threat at all. And then, suddenly, he stood beside Bryn. The sorceress jumped at his presence. With her right hand still stretched out to try and reach the stone, she glanced at her captain. Her eyes widened at what she saw. This man who had never known any magic, who held all so earthly powers, he raised his left hand. And just like there was nothing but air between him and the stone, his fingers got nearer, almost touched the crystal with their tips. Bryn felt herself stare in disbelief at what happened right after.

The red stone started to glow – glow with a blinding red light that pulsed in just the same frequency as the fierce blows the whirlwind sent. It shone through the black mists and the dust the storm spread all through the room and engulfed the Sinbad completely. Only with her eyes shielded from the bright light was she able to make out that the sailor still got closer to his aim. Only a little further, she thought, only a bit and he would reach what both – light and darkness - wanted to posses. And just as if that dark might knew what was going on there, the magical storm got stronger once more. Thunder rolled through the night and lightening filled the room with a threatening aura. But Sinbad was not aware of all that. He only heard that voice. Again and again it told him to go, to not stop before he would hold the stone in his hands. His gaze was lost in the sparkling red the crystal showed. He felt the pulsing light it sent out, knew that it was the phoenix's desperate calls and with a last stretch of his hand, he suddenly grabbed it. Sinbad felt the light explode between his fingers and then, everything went quiet.

Suddenly the winds died down and the mists vanished to only small remnants of a light's shadow. At the same time the night sky opened again and like a flower that was blooming out, the red moon once more created a sparkling crimson horizon.

Lofar shook his head uncomprehendingly. Although he had no idea of what had just happened there, his mind instantaneous stretched out to search for the holy power that he prayed would still exist. His whole body ached when he leant on his stick for support and cautiously made his way over to the sailor. The sea-captain stood unmoving. His gaze was still lying on the red crystal that he held with both his hands, when suddenly his head snapped upwards and his eyes locked with the priest's.

"It's alive", he whispered obviously not knowing himself where he had that information from.

"It's alive."

oOoOoOo

At the same time Rumina was screaming in a rage. She had felt the power that was getting caught in the dark crystal, had felt it mix with her own ones … and then she had lost it all.

"He found out!", she yelled at her father. Ragged breaths escaped her lungs as her body was trying to cope with the enormous amount of energy that she had just used.  
>"He found out and you did nothing about it!" The young sorceress shouted at the old man with a trembling voice. Her eyes passed him and only now did she notice that Turok himself stood pale and clearly in shock in front of a colourless crystal that showed only memories of the dark red light it once held.<p>

"I had not expected him to", he finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, admitted in a low whisper. Then his head snapped upwards and his gaze transfixed on the little hole he had created in the wall earlier. With a swift move of his hand he sent another shot of black energy towards it, creating a new entrance for the glistening red moonlight.  
>"We still have the second northern point", he spoke thoughtfully while turning to his daughter, "in a few hours' time the moon will cross the second line."<p>

Rumina's face fell as she heard those words her father spoke. She felt her heart beat faster when she asked him breathlessly: "You want to strike again?"

For only a second Turok's brows furrowed and his dark eyes began to study her every feature. It was plain to see that the young one was close to exhaustion and a dreadful doubt entered his mind: what if she was not mighty enough? The black sorcerer shook his head fiercely. This possibility was simply not an option. He had trained her all his life and she had been able to hold the phoenix and weaken it with her magic. She could make it!

"We were not prepared my child", he finally voiced menacingly, "That stupid sailor with all his luck found out what to do and we didn't expect that. But now we know. It will not happen again." He turned away from his daughter while his face hardened. "Next time we will make it. The beast is near to death. Even if the waters surround it now, they cannot heal its wounds. And now", he addressed Rumina once again, "rest. We'll need all our strength to attack once more - and this one, I swear you, will be of the deadly kind!"

Although he still stood with his back turned towards his daughter, he sensed that content smile that made its way to lie upon the black sorceress's face.  
><em>Maybe he's right<em>, she thought, _maybe we can make it._ And with that she took the crystal and held it in those single strays of moonlight that entered the cave. Rumina narrowed her eyes at the faint sparkling the stone still showed and with satisfaction filling her heart she noticed the blood red colour return to it again...

oOoOoOo

"How can you know", Bryn's hoarse voice reached Sinbad whose gaze was still transfixed on Lofar who made his way over to the sailor. Without even glancing at the young sorceress next to him the same one simply shook his head and muttered: "I have no idea." Then he tore his eyes from the old priest to turn to Bryn for once.  
>"But, somehow I <em>feel<em> it", he tried to explain what he could not understand himself. The young one frowned at the confusion that was displayed in those blue depths of his and still she had a vague idea of what he might have just experienced for she had felt the phoenix's might as well.

"Show me the crystal", Lofar's dull voice cut in the brunette's thinking as he finally reached the central pillar. His trembling right hand reached out for the red stone as Sinbad moved to give it to him. The old man's eyes scanned it frantically before carefully he took it and drew a deep breath in. Only seconds later, his face lit up in a hopeful smile.  
>"You are right", he sighed in relief. Then he lifted the precious stone and gently put it back onto the column. His movements were swift and yet extremely controlled, just like he feared to do any more harm to the sacred crystal. When the stone was at its place, Lofar turned to face the crew again. His gaze was open and he seemed to be awaiting the strangers' questions already.<p>

"You want to know what just happened. You want to know why you couldn't do anything." He nodded towards Bryn. "Well, thank the heavens, I now can tell", Lofar started to form the answer all of the crew were waiting for when suddenly he froze. His dark eyes darted towards the door that opened in just the same moment and instantly he bowed deeply when he recognized the one who was entering now.  
>"Welcome", he whispered while a cloaked figure nodded at him in a graceful way.<p>

"You couldn't do anything, white sorceress", a young female voice then spoke calmly, "because your part in history is still to come."  
>Then the new one lifted the cowl that was covering her face almost completely. White eyes fixed on Sinbad when finally she continued:<p>

"Today it his him we seek!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Aaaalright, so here we are. I promised quite some things would become clear now, and there you got your keeper (hope nobody's disappointed it's him x). Of course there's still a little trick to it – but you will find out soon (although I hope I still have a surprise up my sleeve ^^ ). Now the next chapter will contain some explaining concerning what this is all about. Really hope to see you again in chapter no. 10: "Legends". :D_

_**As always, feedback is very much appreciated and anonymous (i.e. guest review) one is enabled. =)**_


	10. Legends

_Hi, folks. :D_

_So here I am again - back for you with a new chapter. This time we'll get to know about the legend that brought our sailors to Aijakar and just why Sinbad is the chosen one (well the main part of that, that is ;)._

_I am currently working on Chapter 12 (meaning ch11 is already written and on my to-beta-list), so be assured that this story is progressing. _

_As always my biggest and heart-felt thanks go to all of you who left reviews, faved and/or added this fic to their alerts. Hearing what you think about my story seriously makes my day and I want to send a special thanks to all those who stick with me and 'The Rise' for so long already: **AnimePrincess,** **AFairy88,** **inbid, Stitch** and **WildYennifer.** You guys really are awesome!  
>Another huge 'thank you' goes to everyone who reviewed Ch9: <strong>OiseauLune, tink, ChronoCresentFlames. <strong>I really feel honoured to welcome you (back) onboard!_

_And of course special greetings go to **MidnightDew** and **Whisper **without whom this probably would have never found its way onto fanficnet._

_**Stitch:** So happy you think this was worth the wait! "Phoenix' Call" was one of my personal favo chapters to write and I am super glad to see that obviously you enjoyed reading it as much as I did enjoy typing it. :D_

_Now, enough with my ramblings. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter._

_Take care, and hope to see you again soon in ch 11: "Revelations". _

_Love,  
>TK<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: legends<span>**

The crew gasped in shock as they heard the stranger's words. Their eyes darted towards the young women who stood in the doorway to this sacred chamber. Long blond hair framed a pale face, a simple brown cloak the petite body that was clothed in a sandy-toned dress. Her skin was as white as marble could be and yet it held an almost ethereal shimmer of life that was displayed on her rosy cheeks. Her features were stern, but somehow they showed great tenderness and warmth, too.

"She's only a child", Bryn whispered bewilderedly as she looked at the girl in front of them. "Only twelve at most."

The young one immediately tilted her head towards the sorceress.  
>"Age is not a question of your looks", she stated in a graceful manner, "It is a question of your soul." Then she allowed her gaze to fully turn to the sailors amongst whom there was the phoenix's only hope. Her eyes narrowed when she sensed the captain stare at her with uneasiness.<br>"Sinbad", she addressed him calmly, "Master of the seven Seas. You have come to enter the phoenix's realm. You have come to let the waters ease the burning flames. Help us heal the wounds that darkness caused."

At those words of her, Sinbad drew in a sharp breath. Pictures were forming in his head. Like aimless flashbacks remnants of voices and memories entered his mind, making him feel dizzy for only a moment. Then, his head snapped upwards.  
>"You were the one", he suddenly blurted out. "It is you I saw at the gates. It was you who told me to take the stone!"<p>

While his friends stared at their captain uncomprehendingly, the young one simply smiled. She indicated a slight bow and nodded at him.

"Indeed it was me", she affirmed. Then she straightened her back.  
>"I am Chiara, high priestess of the temple of Aijakar", she announced proudly. Her features softened when she went to continue: "I knew you would come since the new moon rose. The voices you heard, the images you saw... the holy rules kept me from revealing the truth to you but what lies hidden in your soul received what I could not speak out loud. I worried you would refuse to listen but thank the Gods you understood just in time."<p>

"But I still don't know why", Sinbad tried to cut in but was silenced by the priestess immediately.

"I will explain everything to you. Now that you found out, I will tell you."  
>Swiftly the young one turned to the guards who patiently waited at the doors behind her.<br>"Secure the gate", she demanded politely, then went to face the sailors again. "Come", she eventually invited them with a gentle voice while she waved her hand, "get closer. It is about time you hear the story of the great spirits and the fire one."

Reluctantly the crew did as they were told. Uncertain glances were exchanged between the friends as neither of them knew just what to think about the young priestess. Only Firouz made his way towards her without any hesitance. The inventor frowned in confusion as he found that something about the girl was strangely different. At first he couldn't put his finger on it but then he knew. Her gaze seemed to be so unfocused, her eyes so colourless. That it was what bothered him. It was not the dim light that made her eyes seem to dull…  
>"You're blind", he breathed when finally he saw that there was nothing than emptiness in those white lights of a human soul. Immediately his instincts as a physician kicked in and he moved to try and have a closer look at the girl but in an instant halberds crossed in front of him.<p>

"No need to worry, good men", she waved at the guards with a warm smile on her beautiful face, "He's pure in both – his actions and his soul." Then she smiled at Firouz.  
>"I am blind since the day the phoenix chose to reveal its might to me. There's nothing a human being could do about that. But I feel honoured to have you worry for me", she said with a lovely voice. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the night and although her gaze occurred to be so empty, it still seemed that she knew exactly what the world around her looked like. Without any hesitation she moved forwards to stand right beside the central pillar. Her body was tensed as she obviously listened to the quiet thuds of the sailor's boots. When she was sure all of them had come close enough, the young priestess nodded at Lofar. The old man understood immediately. Without needing any words to hear, he went over to the door where at each side bright torches were providing the chamber with some extra light. Lofar took one of them and then made his way to a certain spot at each wall of this sacred room. Only now did the sea-farers notice that small candles were attached between those magnificent reliefs they had already noticed in the morning. But while in the bright daylight they had seemed to be just a wonderful work of art, the birds now seemed to almost pulse with life every time the little flames flickered in the soft night's breeze.<p>

"This is one of the four eternal beings", Chiara's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Her head was turned to face the wall right in front of them.  
>"Once", she began to explain, "there was nothing in this world but the elements themselves: water, earth, wind and fire. Nothing existed but them. They filled the air, they steadied the ground, they heated up the cold core of this once dead planet and they rolled the waves of its blue waters. For thousands of years they filled the lines of a timeless history until one day the elements chose to unite and form the first living thing. At the beginning small and vulnerable, it soon grew and rose to leave the secured bays of its creation. From that point of time life found its way. Mystical beings came to existence and vanished again. All forms of plants and animals spread across earth - conquered air as well as water. And one fateful day the human race left the emptiness of void and made this world its home. The eternal forces saw the potential those young creatures held and so they allowed them to find out how to influence the elements that once had formed them. This knowledge was meant to be a gift to turn this world into one of light and good, but mankind was too weak. Too many used that precious treasure only to gain power and wealth. In their heads dark voices began to speak - voices of shadows that never before had existed. That was the time when the night-kind were born. They surrendered to the voices only they could hear and all too soon the world split into those who collected knowledge and used magic only to do good and those who used it for their own selfish reasons. And yet, many years light and darkness existed in harmony. There was a balance that, although none had ever spoken it out loud, both sides had chosen to keep. It stayed like this for hundreds of years until one day…"<p>

"Darkness became too greedy."

Chiara jumped a little when Doubar finished what she had wanted to say. The young priestess sent a half-hearted nod towards the sailor before she decided to continue.  
>"It was a mighty wizard of the west who wanted to fully control the elements. He knew that, in order to accomplish this, he had to defeat those who followed the path of light because those who used the energies to do good had also sworn to protected them. And so he recruited men, beseeched the demons that once had lived in harmony with nature and brought the night's ghosts into being - it was the rise of an unholy force and the beginning of the first war between light and darkness."<br>Suddenly Chiara came to a halt. Her shoulders tensed as she turned to face the crew. "You, white sorceress", she addressed Bryn firmly, "know that the white powers are hard to be used. You need a strong will and a pure heart to get access to them. Darkness in contrast is coming so much easier than light if one calls for it and thus soon it had been the bright force that was near to extinction. And in this moment of despair, four of the world's greatest sorcerers sacrificed their magic only to call out to the eternal elements. Each of them gave up their life to protect what this world was made of. It was a sacrifice that darkness had not expected to take place – it was the one thing that held the might to turn the tide. With what those great men had unselfishly done that day, they enabled the four elements to change their status of existence and take on a living form that could intervene in the world of men. This was the day when the four eternal beasts were born."  
>The young priestess took a deep breath before she chose to continue. Her eyes sparkled in the torches' light while her voice once more filled the sacred chamber - making everyone inside watch the girl in awe as she almost seemed to visualize what then she talked about.<p>

"The first one who stepped onto this planet was earth. This strong and calm element chose to take the form of a dragon. With its claws it split the ground and sent the dark armies to the never-ending silence of an earthy grave. Next it was water that rose to take the form of a serpent. With its mind it was able to control the waters it lived in and with its tail it sent demons, men and shadows to rest in the depths of the endless seas.  
>After the elder elements had taken their mortal shape, it was air that came to existence in the body of a griffin. Half eagle and half lion this creature was the perfect match to the temperament of this young and restless element. With the ability to command the stormy winds the holy griffin scattered the troops that darkness sent out.<br>The three creatures fought with all their might and still evil invaded this world like a plague. And so the last of the four great sorcerers decided to take their only chance: with the last amount of energy he had left, he set the fourth element free."  
>In a gracious move the high-priestess lifted her right arm to point at the beautiful reliefs.<p>

"Fire is the youngest and at the same time the oldest of all elements", she explained, "it is the weakest and yet the strongest of them all. It was the first of all elements mankind had learned to use and yet it is one men will never fully control. It is the one force the magicians had feared to set free because once released it can hardly be eased again. Its bright flames are able to burn everything – without regarding good or evil, vision or reality - if they're not controlled by the only might that can hold them back.  
>But light had no other chance. Fire came into this world in the shape of the holy bird. The creature spread its wings and bright flames burnt the armies whose purpose it was to destroy what this world was made of. The release of the fire one was the last desperate action of the great sorcerers and yet it almost came too late.<br>When the youngest beast rose this world had been so close to falling into darkness and only with the dangerous rage of the firebird, light could finally win the war. With the entire power the four eternal beings held – their own elemental force and the magicians' might – in the end they were able to end this battle and banish the night-kind to the shadows they had once arisen from. Darkness itself, however, they could not conquer. It's part of this world, such as light. The seed of evil remained in the hearts of men and it's there until the present day. But the creatures chose to protect all those who followed the path of the four great sorcerers and secured the balance between the two forces. They sent their whole energies to lie within four crystals that would forever connect them to the world of men. Each of them carrying the spirit of one of the beasts, the magical stones were brought to four holy places that were being kept a secret to the rest of the world. In those temples good people chose to protect them. And every three hundred years only one of them set its power free and with that renewed the charm of the old magicians that held their might in the living world. Never did the four beasts take their mortal form at the same time. Each creature slept a thousand years before they walked upon this world again. Now the time for the phoenix has come to relive its own creation. And this, good sailors", she finally announced, "is the reason why you all are here today!"

For a moment, none of the crew dared to speak or even breathe. They all still heard Chiara's words echo in their heads, forming pictures of those great magical beings. All their thoughts started to circle around these creatures – around their grace, their power and their purity. To them it seemed like the visions the young priestess had, had just entered their souls as well – filling them with an ancient knowledge that would have been forgotten if she hadn't brought it up again.

"Why do you talk of them as if they didn't exist anymore?", Firouz' voice then suddenly cut through the quietness that seemed to have lasted an eternity. Six pairs of eyes shot into his direction while his words vanished to the night's silence, leaving nothing but the quiet crackle of the torches' flames to be heard.

"The world needs to be in balance, young friend", Chiara slowly answered after waiting a moment. It seemed that she tried to choose her words wisely when she lowered her head a little and turned to the graceful reliefs behind her once more.  
>"As long as the holy beasts rest in those crystals, darkness is not able to get near them. Their might keeps every evil at bay – just like an eternal light that never could fade. But nothing can be eternal. Just like good has to have a chance to win over darkness..."<br>"Darkness has to have a chance to win over light."  
>Chiara nodded tiredly upon Bryn's completion of her explanation.<br>"The one moment where darkness can dare to attack the holy ones is when they leave their crystals in order to renew that old spell. Just like a newborn baby, the creatures are vulnerable then. Their lives are just as mortal as the forms they are taking. Like every child they are in need of an earthly guardian – one who keeps evil away from them with their mortal heart." After she had said this, the priestess tilted her head back at the sailors and her blind eyes focused on only one of them.

"It's the keeper's holy duty." It was a hoarse whisper that escaped Sinbad's throat and which made the high-priestess nod solemnly.

"Indeed it is", her clear voice affirmed him before she went to step back a little, moving towards the sailor until she stood right before him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached out with her left hand then brought it up to his chest where she let it lower gently. "Your heart is beginning to understand", she spoke calmly while once again her white eyes searched for his', "but there is still so much it has to learn - still so much it has to realize."  
>The young girl's eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably as she transfixed his own questioning gaze, refusing to give him the answers he was seeking to get.<br>"Your head is asking too many things...", she finally stated with a low voice, lifting her hand slowly and straightening her back a little before releasing him of her presence as she moved to face the central pillar again. "... too many things that your heart should have the answers for."

Sinbad felt his brows furrow in confusion upon what the young priestess said. A deep breath escaped his lungs and only now did he notice that he had held it the whole time she stood next to him.  
>Her words still hovered in the air when the captain suddenly stepped forward. The young man was well aware of his friends' gazes that lay on him but for once he didn't care.<br>"But why me?"

Chiara's body tensed as she heard his question and only slightly did she tilt her head back at him in response.  
>"You really don't know?", she asked him with an unmistakable trace of sadness and incomprehension in her voice.<p>

"None of us does", Bryn's words then cut through the quietness; replying to the priestess and with that lifting the burden of negating this knowledge, which seemed to be so important, off her friend's shoulders.  
>Chiara raised her eyebrows in surprise.<br>"This is unexpected, indeed", she mumbled silently before lowering her head a little and taking a deep breath.  
>"It's the burning seas within you the phoenix is searching for", she finally voiced out what she felt lay hidden in the sailor's depths. For a moment then she waited, hesitated, hoped that she would find recognition in the strangers' minds but hearing nothing but silence answer her, she finally turned around completely to face the sailors once again. The young woman had not expected them to know nothing about what she would have to tell them now, but knew better than to let her disappointment be shown in her features.<p>

"Everyone carries the elements within them", she thus, after a while, began to explain with patience.  
>"Once together they created the first living thing and still every form of life bears their nature within them." In a graceful move she then left her spot and walked slowly towards the Nomad crew, passing one after the other as she did so.<br>"Each of you carries the elements' strengths and weaknesses; each of you has one element that is superior to the others. Water, Wind, Earth and Fire", Chiara stated solemnly, "you all carry them within you. They let you be what you are, and the way they merge within your hearts decides about your nature." For a moment then the priestess halted in her steps.  
>"But every once in a while souls are born that belong to only one of the four." The young girl stood right in front of Sinbad now but this time she didn't let her blind eyes meet his face.<br>"These people are called the elemental ones for they carry all the strengths and all the weaknesses of only this one element within them. Their souls are precious lights for one of the great forces chose to share their whole spirit with them. And it is only them who can call out to the creatures."  
>Abruptly then Chiara's head snapped into Sinbad's direction; her gaze transfixed him and her voice took on a stern tone as she spoke to him: "You, Sinbad, Master of the Seven Seas, have been born to the waters. Your soul is bound to them just like they are to you. You carry all their strengths and all their weaknesses for there is no other element within your heart."<br>Almost unnoticeably the young priestess frowned for a moment before she added with a low voice:  
>"None but one."<p>

"None but one?", Firouz echoed what Chiara had just said. The Nomad's inventor eyed the young girl intensively and let his confusion be shown in his voice. He had listened intently to all what she had said; had tried to understand this knowledge that didn't follow any of the laws of logic he so believed in. "But didn't you just say..."  
>The scientist wasn't given the chance to go on as the priestess lifted her right arm slightly, silencing the curly haired man with this simple gesture.<br>"I know what I said and still there is more about your friend than any of you could ever imagine. You are born to the waters and only to them", she eventually addressed Sinbad again, "but still you hold another spirit as well. Another element that is as pure as yours." Slightly she elevated her head then, piercing the sailor with her empty gaze and letting her following words sound in the chamber.

"You carry the bright flames of a fire-born."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Alright, so this is my own little fantasy version of how life came to be. I've always loved the idea of the four elements deciding on a soul's nature - at least when it comes to the world of AoS. I am aware that the idea itself is everything but unique, and that there are numerous stories out there which state that Sinbad sort-of represents the waters/seas but I hope that I was able to add a new hue to this theory. :)_

**__As always, feedback is very much appreciated and guest review is enabled. =)__**


	11. Revelations

_Hi, there! =)_

_So, here we are with chapter no. 11: Revelations. This one completes the previous part, meaning we'll get to know a bit more about the legend behind this quest. It's a calm chapter again, I'm afraid, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless._

_As always, my biggest thanks goes to the wonderful **MidnightDew** and of course to my faithful readers: **AFairy88**, **AnimePrincess**, **Stitch **and **WildYen****nifer**. You guys seriously are the best! :D_

_**Stitch**: Awww, thank you soo much! It means a whole lot to me to know you like my version of the connection between the elements and certain members of the crew. And, since it's safe to say now that things are being revealed, yes: it does indeed refer to his connection with Maeve. ^^ (more detail about that one to come in ch12 btw ;)_

_Well, I hope you have fun reading._

_As always feedback is very much appreciated and guest review is enabled._

_Take good care. And hope to see you again soon in ch12: "Fire and Water"._

_Love,_  
><em>TK<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: revelations<span>**

Sinbad's jaw dropped slightly as the words of the young woman reached his ears and only after what felt like an eternity to him did he remember to regain his composure. His brows furrowed while his eyes drifted away from the wise girl, refusing to see in her own empty gaze what those words of hers implied.

"You know what I am talking about, don't you?", Chiara's voice mixed quietly with the soft crackle of the torches' flames. Her blind eyes lingered on the sea-captain, focusing on him like they did actually see what lay in front of them and studying his face intensively.

"But ... how?"  
>Hesitantly Sinbad lifted his head. His features where tense while – almost unnoticed by anyone inside this room - a slight shadow melted into the deep blue that was the colour of his soul.<br>Sighing silently, Chiara closed her eyes for a moment and drew in a shallow breath before she concentrated on the sailor again. The young woman was able to sense the captain's uneasiness, was aware of the rush of emotions that seemed to flood the other's system just then and it made her feel sorry for him.  
>"You know the answer", she finally replied and tilted her head a little as she spoke. With her right hand she reached out, guided it to his left wrist and brushed her index across the rainbow coloured bracelet, her words hovering between them heavily.<p>

For only a moment Sinbad felt his heart skip a beat as the meaning of what the priestess talked about became clear to him. His shoulders slumped and he released a shuddered breath followed by single name.

"Maeve."

Chiara nodded in response.  
>"The one you call Maeve - She is a fire-born. Just like your soul was formed out of the endless seas that cover this world, her spirit arouse from the burning fires that bestow warmth upon those who are cold. She is as special as you are ... and yet..."<br>The priestess halted in her movements and in her speech for a second. Frowning a little she seemed to ponder about what to say next.  
>"And yet someone like you has never existed before." Chiara was keenly aware of the puzzled looks the strangers – most of all Sinbad himself – gave her and so she softly went on speaking before any of the attendees could.<br>"Souls have merged before and magic has been shared; but never did a keeper exist whose heart held two of the pure forces", she explained calmly, "You, Sinbad, are most special but you have yet to really understand this. The phoenix' future will depend on you realizing what lies in your heart." And with a swift move she let her hand shift from the bracelet to, once again, linger above the captain's chest.  
>"It will need both of your strengths to release and protect the great spirit and with that fulfil your fate."<p>

Silently the girl then retreated from the sailor, granting him some space again and turning her head slightly so that her blind gaze would meet all of the crew. Although she did not let on about it, she was well aware of the intangible tension that now filled this room. Sadly her eyes narrowed for a moment while a mute sigh escaped her throat. A gift like his' was never for free and deep down inside she had the feeling that the price this keeper had had to pay for it was higher than any soul could bear. The scars that covered his heart were deep. She felt them whenever she stepped near him, heard it in every word he spoke. But she also saw the great chance this one man was being offered – if only he would start to accept what he carried within.

"The waters do surround the phoenix now", the priestess finally continued, pushing the thoughts she just had firmly aside and instead concentrating on what was more important right then, "but it is the fires that will have to call out to the bird. Only they can reach it for it is them who are its kin."  
>Chiara willed her voice to sound as steady as possible while still she held her gaze on the sailors.<br>"When the moon hits the second northern point, the prayers will sound in these halls once more – they will once again guide the one who was chosen to call for the eternal being."  
>Before going on, the young one let her features soften a bit and a few words – more a whisper than anything else – left her lips.<br>"The keeper will find their way."

Unconsciously Sinbad felt his eyes close tightly while the priestess spoke; and his chest rose with effort as he drew in ragged breaths.  
>"But what if I don't know how?" First a mumble only, he soon after let his eyes shoot open and stared at the blond girl, questioning, doubting.<br>"What if I fail?", he asked again, this time more requiring than he had before.

Chiara's back tensed for a moment. Slightly she opened her mouth in order to speak but fell silent when Lofar's voice suddenly cut through the air.  
>"You are not to question this choice", the elder man spoke harshly, casting a short glance towards the high-priestess before going on.<br>"The power you have been given is unique amongst men. If you do fail then this is not because of what you are but because of what you do."  
>Noticing Chiara wince at his words, the old man bowed his head to the priestess and hurried to apologize. Lofar knew quite well that the girl – although so young of age – held more wisdom than he or anyone else in this room would every acquire, and that she had her own way of revealing things. Just like he knew the sailor had no right do doubt what he was here for, he was keenly aware the fact that he himself did not hold the right to interfere. To his very surprise however, Chiara just shook her head and sent a small smile his way.<br>"I do appreciate your words, Lofar", she addressed him, "and still you as well have yet to understand."  
>Her white eyes lay warmly on the old man of whom she knew that he was loyal to the temple and the firebird, before she directed them back to the strangers.<br>"In one point he is right though", she then spoke softly while slowly setting herself into motion. Her steps lead her towards the central pillar where she, seemingly casually, went on:  
>"You hold the power inside of you – you cannot deny this for you have already seen what it is capable of. So, the only thing that will make the difference between light and darkness is your faith. Nothing more but this."<br>For a while then, the blonde lingered where she stood and simply let her voice echo in the chamber around them.

All the while, Sinbad remained silent. His gaze had darkened with every moment he had heard the priestess speak, devouring the silent light that used to shine in it. His whole appearance betrayed the uncertainty that filled his very heart and finally it was Bryn who decided to break the unpleasant silence that was starting to fall on all of them.

"Has it happened before then?"  
>The sorceress' simple question caught Chiara off guard and she raised her eyebrows, letting out a puzzled "what?" at the same time.<p>

"Did any of the keepers ever fail?", Bryn clarified softly what she was aiming at. Her dark brown eyes lay on the young girl while she waited patiently for her to answer.

"Yes and no." It was more a riddle than a solution Chiara offered to the brunette, and yet the high-priestess knew that this was indeed the truth.  
>"No because no keeper didn't ever find the way to call out for the beast they were chosen to protect, and yes because … ."<br>Slowly her voice trailed off and her head lowered while, despite her being blind, her gaze seemed to lose its focus. Her delicate shoulders tensed and a deep frown formed on her lovely face as she obviously recalled what once had happened.  
>"Yes because even though their heart might know the way, a keeper might not always choose to follow it. The…"<br>Instead of going on, an audible sigh suddenly left the priestess' throat - revealing the sadness and disappointment which washed over her in just that moment. Her lonesome figure stood in the centre of the room – her mind fighting with whatever memory she seemed to have - while the shadows the burning flames on the far wall created danced over her small body. And it was in exactly this moment that for the first time since the crew had met her, she seemed to be nothing but a twelve year old girl to them – a girl whose knowledge was not only a gift but also a burden to her.  
>"Two of the keepers betrayed the creatures they should have protected", eventually she went on with a heavy heart. "They called the beasts and …" Again her voice broke. For only a second Chiara closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and forced herself to focus. Nobody could alter the past, she reminded herself, but the future was still in their hands. And it was her task to help the keeper secure the same.<p>

"You must know", she then started from a different point, "that not only do the beasts require protection but they also offer it. Ever since the new moon rose and your fate got revealed to the magical world, you have been under the guardianship of the phoenix. No darkness will ever dare to get near the keeper as long as one of the creatures is watching over them. And no evil will ever be able to harm them. But unfortunately there are more ways of endangering a human's soul than only by attacking it. While darkness cannot dare to touch the keeper's life, it can attempt to influence their will. Two of the keepers got lost to the voices that so many centuries ago had already split the world of men in two. They called out for the beasts as it was their fate to do but instead of protecting them, they let evil claim their lives and with this betrayed the holy ones."  
>By now the high-priestess words were full of undisguised disgust and her fists were clenched tightly, when suddenly her head snapped upwards and her features softened again.<br>"A keeper's heart will always find the way and the beasts will always answer. The power is within you but it is up to you to accept your fate."  
>The last few words she had spoken, Chiara had directed at Sinbad who simply stared at her blankly. The captain knew exactly what she was talking about and he felt his friend's gazes settle to lie on him.<br>He had already been there as well, they knew. He had heard the voices, and he, too, had almost surrendered to them. He would have … If it hadn't been for _her _he, too, might have failed the one he obviously was to protect.  
>Involuntary his right hand reached out for the bracelet that had become to mean so much to him, while silently his heart ached at the memory of all what he had done and of who had saved him. His fingers closed firmly around the cool metal and his body tensed noticeably while he kept on watching the girl, not able to speak out to her just now.<p>

"Earth and Water got lost to this world due to what those two keepers did", Chiara after a while, despite noticing Sinbad's uneasiness, went on. "Now only two of the beasts are still alive. Only those two are left to secure the balance that keeps life itself going. Should they fall, darkness would be free to invade this world and turn it into what it has never been before."  
>The high-priestess' eyes seemed to be painted in shadows while her voice surrounded those she addressed. Her words carried the foreboding of what was to happen did the remaining beasts cease to exist and the Nomad's crew couldn't help but feel a cool shiver run down their spines at that thought.<p>

"But what if only one of them survived? Would the firebird alone be able to protect this world?"  
>It was Firouz who suddenly spoke up again, his question seeming out of context for the others. With a deep frown lying on his face, he stepped out of the flames' shadows and approached the young priestess.<br>"What if only one beast was still alive?"  
>The scientist's voice was quiet and a trace of uncertainty lay in his words, yet his friends were able to tell that there was a reason to why he asked.<p>

Chiara frowned upon the young man's question and only hesitantly she replied: "By the Gods I hope your question is only hypothetical. But yes, there is still enough good in the heart of men for only one of the creatures to keep evil at bay. But why is it that you ask?"  
>By the tone her voice had taken on, the sailors could tell that she was anxious, her tensing body telling them of how much she dreaded what Firouz might have to say. The gazes that had lain on Sinbad so shortly before shifted to focus on the inventor and the curly haired man winced slightly as he became aware of the attention he had drawn towards him. But instead of explaining what he was beginning to realize, he sent another question the high-priestess' way.<br>"You said all four beasts rest in a stone."  
>Chiara nodded.<br>"That they all were brought to different places where they would rest amongst the people that worshipped them, and that no evil would ever dare to touch them unless the creature within them is re-born."

"I did say so, indeed. But I don't..."

This time it was Firouz who silenced the girl as he softly went on speaking before she could voice out her confusion completely.

"We did come across a village three years ago. Its inhabitants kept an exceptionally beautiful green crystal sacred. They said that it held powers; that it had always protected them, kept darkness from them and let them live in peace and freedom."  
>For a moment the scientist halted in his words as he saw the recognition not only in his friends' eyes, but also in Chiara's. The girl's delicate features turned to express her surprise upon hearing of their earlier finding, and the breath she drew in was audible for all who lingered inside the chamber.<p>

"They called it the Griffin's Egg."

Firouz' words were more a defeated sigh as eventually he found the nerve to finish what he had begun. So keenly was he aware of the impact his words had on his friends, but still his main focus was the young woman in front of him. Her beautiful face showed deep concern and trying hard to follow the other's train of thoughts, she half-whispered: "The fourth holy stone. But why are you telling me of it? Is it not safe anymore? Did the people there abandon it?"  
>Her questions came one after the other and they betrayed to the sailors just how unsettled she was in that moment. Despite knowing she was blind, Firouz felt he had to avert his eyes from Chiara's gaze, and uncomfortably looked over to where the red crystal shimmered serenely in the dim light. Nervously he started fidgeting with the pendant of his necklace while he searched for the words with which he would have to break the truth to the girl.<p>

"I... I fear the griffin is dead."

When he finally voiced it out, the echo of what he had just spoken cut through the air like thunder. The young inventor could hear the old priest behind them gasp in shock while the high-priestess's face fell at the same time.

"How do you know?", she aspirated and as she talked the rosy hue on her cheeks disappeared completely and gave way to a white shade that even for her fair skin seemed too pale.

"We used the stone to fight a great a source of evil that had endangered the land."

Firouz jumped when Sinbad replied to the priestess in his stead.  
>"We succeeded, but", the captain explained slowly and it was obvious, he, too, found it hard to let her know, "the crystal got destroyed. If the griffin was bound to the stone then he cannot have survived. I am sorry."<p>

Why he had added the last few words he wasn't even sure. He knew they had done no wrong back then - had saved the people and the island from Rumina's rage, but still as he saw Chiara's eyes widen and her fragile body quiver under the burden of this newfound knowledge, he felt his heart go out to her.

.

It took the young girl a couple of seconds till she had regained her composure. Her heart was still beating hard against her chest but she was aware that whatever had happened in the past would have to be forgotten for the moment as all that mattered that night was the holy bird. And Chiara knew well that the sorrow over the loss of the holy Griffin could endanger its fiery brother if she allowed it to spread in the sailors' hearts.

"We will mourn the Wind one as soon as the sun rises", she eventually spoke with a heavy but firm voice, "The world will not forget about its sacrifice. But tonight we must think of the Phoenix only."  
>The high-priestess closed her eyes for a second and she sighed soundlessly, concentrating on the scent of smoke and of herbs that was so typical for the temple.<br>"The Holy Bird will lighten the night sky in remembrance", she then continued and there was an unmistakable trace of confidence in what she said.  
>"And it will guard this world for them. Do not be afraid, good men. The future is all but lost to us."<p>

As, after yet another moment, she opened her eyes again to direct her gaze at the seafarers, a tiny smile settled on Chiara's lips.

"I suggest you rest now. It will take the moon a couple of hours to reach the second mark. Guarding the stone is our task till then."

With that she raised her right arm and pointed at the doors with her slender fingers. Lofar understood her gesture immediately and moved to have them opened. The priests which had guarded them from inside the chamber stepped aside and swiftly made way for the strangers to go through, but Sinbad and his crew lingered in it for just a little more. Uncertain glances were exchanged while their captain stared at the red crystal absent-mindedly, the high-priestess' words obviously still sounding in his head.  
>Releasing a shaky breath he finally tore his gaze apart and directed it at the blonde that still stood so close to him. So many questions ran through his mind and he wanted to voice out all of them, but as soon as he saw the girl's blind gaze lie on him, he sensed that she did not consider this the right moment to ask them. And suddenly, just like it had happened earlier this day, he heard her voice in his head.<br>Words faint like a whisper and yet, at the same time, as strong and clear as if she spoke them out loud:

_Your heart will know the way. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Alright, so that's ch11. I'll be honest with you – I'm not exceptionally proud of it. Some of the plot ideas realized in this one seem a little clumsy seen from today's point of view. But back when I planned on the story I wanted things to be like this – I liked the idea that the change in attitude which Sinbad underwent in S2 could have endangered this quest and that ultimately it's only thanx to Maeve that he's now able to try and fulfil his fate. Also this hints on my very first story "Till we meet again" so in a grander scheme of things it seemed like a good idea to have only two beasts left. Now though I think I could have gone just as well with leaving them alive but out of a weird sense of loyalty towards my past self kept that part.  
>Anyway. Another reason why I'm not all too happy with this chapter is that I believe it's obvious there has been a long break between its beginning and the end. Those of you who read the AN from ch1 might recall me mentioning a writer's block. Well, here's the thing: that block lasted more than two years and it hit right in the middle of "revelations". So that's that. There's been a two-years' gap between writing the beginning and writing the end and personally I feel like this created a rather awkward flow – a disturbance in atmosphere and mood. Of course I tried to edit the first half a little, make it go better with the second one, but am not really sure whether I succeeded there. :-/_

_Still, I do hope dearly that despite all those little flaws you liked the read. Oh, and because it can never be said too often: **THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who stuck to the story so far. It was your support that made me sit down and start writing again. And it's only thanks to you that I overcame my writer's block!**_

_I hope to see you all again in chapter 12.  
>Yours,<br>TK ;)_


	12. Fire and Water

_Wow, hello there! :)_

_Once again I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life's been crazy lately and I'm tending to too many things all at once it feels. But finally, here we are. This is chapter 12 for you._

_It's the last of the three calm parts, and something I just *wanted* to write right from the start. :3 After that, we'll return to the main plot (I've just started writing ch13 so be assured this story is still progressing). I guess I ought to mention though that in "Fire and Water" you'll find some things mentioned that refer to two of my earlier fics - "Till we meet again" and "Things do change"- , but quite frankly I believe that it's no problem if you haven't read those [do let me know though if it is!]._

_Well, as always my biggest thanx goes to my faithful reviewers (**Anime Princess, AFairy88, Stitch** and **Yen**! You guys are awesome!) for still following this story. I really hope you will like this chapter, too. :3_

_Hope to see you again soon in ch13: "Darkness falls". ;)  
><em>

_Love,_  
><em>TK<em>

_- As always: feedback is very much appreciated and guests can leave a comment as well. ;) -_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Fire and Water<span>**

Sinbad stood at the temple gates, just where mere hours before Bryn had lingered to ponder the quest they all had believed was hers to accept. The tall captain had felt for her just then, had tried to reassure her when he knew how hard it could be to be the one all the others expected to work miracles. He had appealed to her belief in herself back then, to her trust in her heart and magic but now as he stood here himself, he found it hard to follow his own advice.

Saving a mythical creature from a dark might that seemed far too great for a mortal soul to be fought sounded too big, even for him. And unlike the brunette he held no magic himself, had no powers aside from the very human ones that had always helped in physical combat.

And still he had been able to protect the phoenix earlier. Somehow, and the sailor still didn't have a clue as to what had happened there exactly, he had been able to stop the attack on the beast and save it from extinction. And maybe he could do so once more, he mused, maybe he could summon this same kind of strange power that had taken a hold of him back in the chamber and which had made him reach out for the fire one.  
>When he had heard the phoenix' call he had felt like he just <em>had<em> to answer, and he had done so without really knowing what to do. It was as if something inside of him had acted autonomic and without his control. His senses had been flooded with the smell of the ocean then, with the distant murmur of dancing waves and the endless freedom of a sea untamed. It was a most special feeling that never in his life had he encountered before, but now that the creature rested in its stone again, it was gone. And the mere memory of it didn't seem enough to enable him to fulfil the task that obviously fate had set on him. Not, when this power that felt so unknown and yet familiar to him wasn't even what this world needed.

A deep sigh escaped the young man's lips as he closed his eyes tiredly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His brows moved to form a frown, his shoulders slumping at the same time, while he recalled the high-priestess' words.

_The waters do surround the phoenix now but it is the fires that will have to call out to the bird. It will need both of your strengths to release and protect the great spirit and with that fulfil what you are here for._

The fires. _Her_ fire. Sinbad felt his heart ache at the connotation this carried. To him it meant that Maeve was supposed to be here now. That it was her spirit they needed - her light and her strength. It meant that fate had never planned for this happen; that they should never have been separated.  
>And now he was left to fight for this world when in reality he felt he was just a stand-in, someone who was chosen to fight with means he didn't have.<p>

"You still question what has been decided by forces far beyond our understanding?"

It was Chiara's voice that suddenly cut through the night and it made the captain jump slightly. The people in this temple definitely had a way of sneaking up on others that Sinbad wasn't all too fond of; and for a split second the thought crossed his mind that they did in fact do so deliberately - maybe because they just enjoyed the look of surprise on a stranger's face - which again didn't really help improve his mood.

"Just how I am supposed to protect a magical creature when I don't hold any magic myself", came his tired reply after a moment and although he finally opened his eyes again, Sinbad did not turn to the young girl but looked straight ahead instead. His sight met the town that stretched along the horizon. A living entity that pulsed with the rhythm of fire as the festivities were reaching their climax.

"They don't know the phoenix is hurt, live unaware of the danger it is in." Chiara's words sounded absent-minded as she spoke them. Her blind gaze was directed down the lane as seemingly on purpose she ignored Sinbad's own statement; a sad but fond expression gracing her features as she did so. Sinbad tensed visibly upon what she said, the fact that this girl seemed to know exactly what was going on in the people around her still unsettling him somewhat.

"They trust that we will guard them, believe in the power they think we have. But all we can do is pray; support the keeper in their task."  
>While he could tell from how quiet her voice sounded that the priestess had lingered at the gates till then, Sinbad sensed how she came closer now, her even and almost soundless steps leading her to the statues that flanked the entrance. As soon as she reached the one to his very left, she halted and lifting a hand she traced the lines on the white granite with her delicate fingers.<br>"You still believe it is magic you need", she then suddenly spoke, her eyes lying on the lithic creature alone. "Still think that the spell she used was just meant to grant you access to these powers for such a short amount of time. Think that she should be here while you are so sure that she is not."

At her words, Sinbad listened up. His eyes widened and as his body tensed he turned his head ever so slightly, an expression of confusion written on his face.

The sailor didn't understand how the blonde could possibly know about what had happened these many months ago, didn't understand how the other seemed to be able to read his very mind. While something inside him cringed in anticipation of what she would say next, his gaze finally settled on her delicate form.

Her own expression was blank as obviously she contemplated his situation.  
>"You have no idea what she has done, have you?"<p>

Sinbad froze. All his senses seemed to sharpen and focus on the priestess alone while her words rang through him, leaving a faint echo to linger in his mind.  
><em>What she had done.<em>  
>She had cast a spell, had given him access to her magic when he had needed it so badly. She had saved him and the island that day, and gifted him with that crimson glimmer that ever since was to be seen on his rainbow-coloured bracelet whenever the same was exposed to sunshine.<p>

"She...", he opened his mouth, let this one word escape his lips but then he fell silent.  
><em>This was all she had done. Or wasn't it?<em>

Suddenly, as he stood there, a trace of doubt mixed with his thoughts and he felt his heart-beat quicken as he stared at the girl, waiting for and at the same dreading the truth that she would reveal to him.

"She gave so much to you; so much more than just her magic."  
>Chiara, whose left hand still rested on the statue's surface, didn't move albeit she could feel the sailor's questioning gaze lie on her. The priestess was well aware the meaning of what had happened, and the impact the knowledge about it could have on the sailor next to her, but she also knew just how important it was that he would understand.<br>Her fingers flexed for a moment, the rough sensation beneath them distracting her only for second.

"You cannot just grant another soul access to the world beyond their reach. And you cannot lend them these powers for a limited period of time either", she eventually began to explain. "Magic isn't just an object that you can trade and then take back, good captain. Your friend was bound to its laws just like any other mortal who carries it within."

Sinbad, who had tensed visibly upon her speech, drew in an audible breath at what she said. He felt his lips part slightly as he willed the question to leave his very throat. But when it did, it sounded more like a whisper than anything else.  
>"Which laws?", he managed to bring out, the sound of his quiet voice making Chiara tilt her head a little.<p>

"The ones that are meant to make sure that magic stays a gift which is valued by those who possess it. The ones that make sure you don't share it with others without thought.", the young one stated calmly, her empty gaze remaining distant as she spoke. With her left hand she caressed the statue one last time before she tore apart from it and turned to the sailor completely.  
>"A sorcerer", she then continued, "may decide to share their magic with someone else; to give the other access to the powers they hold. But if they do so they will have to do it fully, and with the knowledge that there cannot be a way back. Once magic is being shared it cannot be returned again. The source, the very core of their abilities, will then be not only theirs to use anymore but the other one's as well. What they must be ready to share, captain, is not only the skill of spellcasting. It's their soul and their heart. It's their very essence of life. And they must be willing to give part of the same away."<p>

By the time she had said this, the priestess' voice had dropped low, its sound emphasizing the importance of what she spoke.

"She shared with you all that she is, Sinbad. And she did so knowing she could never make it undone. Only did she not realize..."  
>And suddenly she halted in her words, her eyes flickering to lie on the torches' gentle flames behind them.<p>

"What did she not realize? What's she done?"  
>Sinbad felt how his uneasiness grew with every minute that passed by, his worry for the one he missed so dearly finally taking the better of him. His alarmed voice was barely able to conceal the trace of panic as he questioned the young one in front of him and he frowned deeply when a small smile tugged at the corners of Chiara's lips.<p>

"She did not know that what she would share would outreach the normal boundaries of magic for what she also gave to you was the eternal flame she carries within."

For a moment the priestess' words lingered in the warm air, their echo strangely sounding in the captain's head. _Her flame. Her fire. _The young man's eyes widened with unexpected realization as he remembered what had been spoken in the sacred chamber only hours before: The trace of another elemental one - the pure and holy might that belonged to the phoenix and which, as he understood now, has never really been his to reach out to in the first place.

"Maeve", he breathed and his voice almost seemed to break as her name left his lips, "_She_'s the keeper, isn't she? _She_'s the one who should be calling for the creature you protect?"  
>The sailor seemed breathless by now, his mind trying frantically to keep up with what was being revealed and seeing his own ponderings be confirmed.<br>Chiara's eyebrows rose a little upon the other's hasty drawing of conclusions before she shook her head softly, the smile not fading from her face as she did so.

"No, you didn't listen well, good captain. It _is_ you. It is you the phoenix responded to, you the new moon revealed. It is _your_ heart the creature chose to follow, _you_ it chose to be its guardian. And it is you because, out of all souls who walk this world, you are the only one who carries both – the gentle and cool seas of the water serpent and the hot dancing flames of the phoenix itself."  
>With a flicker of her gaze then, Chiara paused shortly. It seemed as if she was waiting for any response of his' but when he remained silent she slowly carried on. Taking a deliberate step towards him, she lifted her chin a little and while she did so her white eyes once more locked with his own blue depths.<p>

"Do you remember what I said about the firebird? About how dangerous it was to release its might?"  
>She challenged him to reply for a moment, transfixed him with those seemingly empty lights of hers. She felt him nod slightly, a bewildered <em>I do<em> on the brink of escaping his throat.  
>"The might I mentioned", she then continued without waiting for him to speak out, "the only one that could hold the firebird back – it's Water, captain. When the firebird had fought back the armies that darkness had sent out, it was the holy Serpent that curbed its rage. Without the calm seas fire would have spread to devour this world, and light along with it. This is what you have to understand, Sinbad. Water and Fire are connected to one another. As much as the burning flames need the gentle waves to keep them from destroying what they live from, as much do the cool waters need the warmth that keeps them flowing. None of the two can exist without the other. And the phoenix needs both your strengths tonight in order to survive."<p>

The captain frowned deeply upon what he was told, a slight shiver running down his arms. For a moment he felt like touching his bracelet just as if it could steady him when he felt the world around him started spinning. Finally the events of this evening seemed to have an effect on him as he breathed heavily and tore his gaze apart.

Noticing the young man's uneasiness, Chiara leant back a little, her body now giving the perfect impression of a relaxed posture.  
>"It is your fate to guide it", she then stated and her voice was gentle when she spoke to him. The priestess was well aware of how the man in front of her struggled to understand what she knew was the truth, and so she granted him a moment of silence – her words melting into the dancing fires behind them as the mild night breeze kindled the torches' flames.<p>

"But how?" It was a question that left the sailor's mouth bluntly, his lips already forming the words while they only just entered his mind. His blue eyes narrowed for a second before they opened wide again, their open stare revealing his every doubt.  
>"How am I supposed to use this power you are talking about? How am I to find something that up till now I didn't even know was there?"<br>His words were cautious, his voice dropping and resembling a whisper by the time he finished speaking. Chiara listened intently and her eyebrows furrowed a little when she heard them reach her ears.

"You didn't know it was there?", she echoed and there was the slightest hint of incredulity in her words. Almost unnoticeably she weighed her head slightly before she stepped forwards, deliberately invading the captain's personal space therewith. Her blind eyes captured his' and as she spoke, to him it seemed like she was looking straight into his soul.

"The first time I saw you, the moment you entered the temple I was able to see her fire within your heart. Her spirit is with you, whether you're aware of it or not."

Her gaze held him captive for yet another instant, her sincerity suddenly triggering a memory that he realized he had almost forgotten about.

_"Sinbad", Bryn smiled at him, her warm brown eyes speaking of honesty "on our journeys I've met so many people. I have seen so many things. But never before have I felt the aura of a person be so strongly connected to another one. Believe me, captain. She is there with you." _

Sinbad remembered how his friend's words had been so convincing to him back then, remembered how he had watched his bracelet glimmer as if to prove the young sorceress right. Back then he had believed to have understood what she had wanted to tell him, and it had even eased his mind. But now he had to realize that he had not been able to conceive what she had really meant, what she had truly felt, and deep down this newfound knowledge made him feel slightly nauseous.

As though Chiara had noticed the captain's brief mental absence she suddenly released him of her presence, her moving away from him yanking him out of his reverie.  
>"Sometimes it is amazing to me how people fail to see what is obviously there", the girl muttered while she turned to face the distant coast rather than the sailor next to her. Her gaze however still lay on him as she seemed to watch his features change while slowly she spoke on.<br>"Only because your eyes cannot perceive her mortal shape you believe she is not there. Only because your hands do not sense her warmth you believe you have been bereft of it. But there is so much more to this world than what is obvious to the mind, good captain." Chiara drew in a deep breath at that and her own expression softened as she tilted her head back at the statue to her left.  
>"My eyes have long lost their sight and yet I know you are here. The day the phoenix appeared to me they sent the last pictures to linger in my soul forever. The firebird's light will remain with me, as will his gift. I know you wonder just how I seem to be able to see even though I am blind. How I can walk around like any of you, not needing any guidance when my world should be all dark and empty. But what you ought to know is that it's not. I just don't see the same way you do. <em>You<em>, Sinbad, rely too much on what you _think_ should be the truth, while really you should rely on what you _feel_is true. You want to know how I can see. It is the heart, captain. The heart which can lead you on unknown paths; the heart which can show you the world as it really is. And all you have to do is listen to it."

Albeit her body was still turned from him her focus had clearly returned to lie on the sailor and while she drew in a sharp breath, she once again started to watch him from the corner of her eyes. Only this time it wasn't his face her gaze fell on – it was his wrist. The bracelet which he suddenly became so keenly aware of. Unconsciously Sinbad directed his own eyes to take in the colourful surface, his shoulders tensing as he dared to follow the priestess' lead.  
>Concealed in the shadows of this momentous night the normally shiny metal seemed dull to him, the usually bright stone sans its brilliance. He reckoned it was due to only so little light meeting its surface but before he could even ponder on it any further something remarkable happened. Although the sun didn't shine a tiny sparkle suddenly started to hush across the bracelet's lines – just as it had these many months ago. Only so small at first it quickly grew to cover the colourful stone with a crimson shimmer completely.<br>Sinbad stared wide-eyed at what he saw as he tried to comprehend what a small part of him already knew the answer to. And just for once he decided to not ignore what deep down he had always hoped for but had denied himself to believe.

"You know the way, captain. You know how to reach out to her and all that she is. Her power is now a part of you. This is what you have to understand and what will lead you on your path."

Chiara's voice yet again filled the air but her words were gentle; her face covered with a sympathetic smile. Her delicate shoulders moved as if she heaved a sigh yet no sound seemed to travel the distance. And as her gaze continued to lie calmly on him, Sinbad drew in a deep breath of air. Somehow he felt he should say something to her, felt the urge to reply but as much as he wanted them to no words formed in his mind. The high-priestess had given him all the answers he had sought to get and now it was up to him to follow what she seemed so sure about he would succeed in. Unconsciously the captain brought up his right hand to let its palm cover the cool surface of his bracelet, his skin perceiving only the faintest trace of tingling warmth as it shielded his view from the glimmer that still lingered there.  
>Sinbad's head moved in a small nod as he signalled the young woman that he took her words seriously, their meaning being of too much importance to be doubted. For a last time he let his eyes meet with hers and as he saw the soft shadows dance across her lovely face he felt that he was more than willing to share her belief.<p>

"Will I be told when the time has come?"

It was a needless question he knew and yet he voiced it nevertheless. Sinbad wanted to go back to the chamber the priests had set for him - maybe get a little rest before the ceremony would begin or ponder about the knowledge he had just been given – but he felt he owed it to the young woman to at least announce his leaving to her.  
>The high-priestess herself seemed little surprised by what he asked for and bowing to him slightly she replied: "Of course."<br>More she did not say but to Sinbad it seemed she knew exactly what he hoped to do and she respected his wish to be on his own just for a while.  
>When he sent an honest "Thank you" her way, the true denotation hidden by the simplicity of his words, the young girl stepped aside a little, showing him with this simple gesture she considered their conversation to have found its end.<br>Gratefully the sailor accepted her offer and with a final glance towards the lithic phoenix behind the priestess he set himself into motion, his quiet footsteps echoing between the columns that flanked the temple's entrance.

Chiara's blind eyes lay on the retreating form of the young man for just one moment more, her face showing a curious mixture of determination and fondness when suddenly she tilted her head to the right.  
>Unnoticed by the Nomad's captain a shadow had long settled behind them, a soul that knew better than to make its presence known. The priestess smiled warmly at the attendant, her senses having told her about his arrival the moment he had settled on top of the statue.<br>"Do not worry, my friend", she softly spoke to him with a voice that bore distinct honesty. Her head she then turned just a bit more and as her gaze settled on the little hawk it seemed to him like she saw what lay beneath the mortal form for she directed her words straight at his human heart.

"Your sister and him... Fire and Water might be hard to combine", she stated serenely, "But fate chose well to put those two together."


	13. Darkness falls part1

_Hello folks!_

_Oh dear, I cannot believe it has been two MONTHS! Really, I am so sorry I let everyone wait so long! Life has just been crazy and time flying by at the speed of sound (or at least to me it feels like it did). Scarcely did I have time to sit down and write, which is why this chapter comes so horribly late to you. :(_

_** Stitch:**__ I hope you found the message I left for you on my profile. Thank you so much for prodding me. I was already half way through ch13 when I received your note, but still it definitely was a motivation-booster. ;) Also thanx a bunch for the lovely review on ch12. I'm super happy to know you're still following the Rise and hope you'll like the next instalments, too. *fingers crossed*  
>(Btw.: You moved half way across the world? Wow! All the best then for what I guess could be called a new life!? :D)<em>

_About this chapter: As you surely noticed already I broke "Darkness falls" down into two parts. I did so because while writing I noticed it became quite long and I wasn't even finished with it yet. So that's why here's the first half of it. It's more of an in-betweener I am afraid – it's main purpose being to prepare the main part. Still I hope it's worth the read. _

_As always my heartfelt thanks goes to my amazing readers: __**AFairy88, AnimePrincess, Stitch**__ and __**Yen**__. And a super warm welcome goes to __**MJ**__ and __**Teti **__– glad to have you onboard, you two! 3  
>Special thanx goes to<em>_**Teti**__ for giving this a first read, and to __**MidnightDew**__ and **Whisper **without whom this story would have never found its way online.  
>Love you all!<em>

_And now, enough of my endless chatter! Go off reading. I really hope you'll enjoy the chapter.  
>Hope to see you again in part 2.<em>

_Love,  
>TK ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Darkness falls part1<strong>

The crimson moon was moving slowly on the dark night-sky, its path already decided on eons ago. Turok's eyes lay intently on the satellite, his mind focusing on the faint magic that still filled the air. It had grown noticeably weaker since their first attack, but much to his displeasure it had not yet ceased to exist. The phoenix was still alive, trying to heal the wounds that he and his daughter had caused. But Turok was more than willing to not let that happen. Unconsciously he folded the fingers he had brought up to hover in front of his chest and interlaced them so that he could linger at the cave's entrance in his favourite pose. From behind him he heard the soft rustling of palm leaves fanning the stale air, their movements caused by his daughter's spell.

Rumina lay on the divan, her eyes slightly closed as she obviously was intent to relax. The colour had returned to her face and her breaths were even, the silken dress shuffling quietly as her chest rose and fell.  
>The young sorceress had recovered quickly from their earlier try and feeling her father's confidence fuel her own one, too, she stretched slightly before she tilted her head a little and let her gaze settle on the silhouette of the older man.<br>"We should make sure that this time he cannot escape", she spoke seemingly casually but there was something in her voice that told she was not taking it lightly. The amount of power the sorceress had felt radiate from the blood red stone was greater than anything she had ever encountered before and knowing she once more would try to get a hold of it and turn it against its holy source unsettled her as much as it excited her.  
>Her father, who barely acknowledged her words with a small nod, remained silent for a moment before suddenly he turned around and let his dark eyes find her.<br>"We know now what we have to expect. Sinbad might have found out what he is supposed to do, but it was sheer luck that guided him. This time we will be prepared."

Rumina watched him wordlessly before she shifted and waved with her right hand, letting the palm leaves sink to the ground with this simple gesture.  
>"I reckon it is time soon, father?", she then stated while her gaze strayed to focus on the crystal which lay idly still in the centre of the cavern. The once colourless object now displayed the same dark colour which it had gained through their earlier spell, yet there was something faint about its shade, something that spoke of weakness and of a power not unleashed.<br>Restraining a frown, the brunette finally sat up and left the divan, taking deliberate steps towards the stone. As she moved, she felt Turok nod at her silently before he, too, set himself into motion.

"It won't be long till the moon hits the second mark, and when it does we will reach out to its might once more."

The old sorcerer's voice sounded a little distant as he spoke, his mind obviously occupied with more thoughts than just this one. For a second, Turok seemed to mull over something when suddenly his gaze darted towards a certain point at the cavern's wall and next he stretched his right arm, sending a bolt of black magic to meet with the stone. Through the newly formed hole the strangely warm light entered the cave anew and as the moon's silhouette slowly crept to fill the emptiness he had created, his daughter saw with satisfaction how the crystal came to life again. Kneeling down right in front of it, she let her hand hover above the glimmering surface, her golden bangles clinking softly as she did so.  
>She could feel the power return to the stone, just like she could feel its source fill the air. Once more would she use it to unite her magic with her father's and once more would they attack the only beast that was left to protect this world. But this time, she was sure, she would not fail. And as Turok settled down next to her, she looked up into her father's eyes only to find them mirroring her own confident smile.<p>

oOoOoOo

Sinbad drew a deep breath as slowly he made his way towards the sacred chamber where he knew his friends were already waiting for him. His steps echoed faintly in the vast hall that he passed, his gaze wandering around aimlessly as he tried to avoid the curious looks of the younger priests who lined the galleries in silence.  
>Each of them was attired in a crimson cloak - much like the one Malik had worn earlier this day. The prayers had not yet begun as they waited for the other priest to join and lead them in their task. Sinbad stifled a groan as he felt them watch him, grateful that the darkness hid most of their faces under its veil.<p>

He had spent the last hour by himself, had thought about the words the high-priestess had bestowed upon him and about the truth which he so successfully had failed to see. He still had difficulties coming to terms with everything, but there was a certain peace he had found which lay in what Chiara had said and the same one kept him going now.

It was when he came to walk past the little rose garden which marked the centre of the hall that a rueful smile tugged at the edges of the sailor's lips. It had taken him long, too long almost, to understand. But finally he had come to see that what they had been so sure was a sign of Bryn's destiny had in fact all along been the revelation of his own.  
>The roses had not blossomed when the sorceress had noticed them at the market, that much he knew now, but when <em>he<em> had arrived at the fountain, too. He had seen it with his own eyes, yet he had refused to recognize the truth. He had surrendered to the simplicity of the solution his friends had offered; had believed in what would have been so easy for him.

He couldn't do so anymore.

Too much was at stake this night; too much he couldn't bear to risk losing. He wasn't sure whether it would truly be enough, but for once in his life the captain would do as he was told.  
>Sinbad, Master of the Seven Seas, was finally willing to let his heart take the lead.<p>

oOoOoOo

It was late in the night when Maeve awoke from a dream, the remnants of the images she had just seen fading quickly as her eyes opened to the pale but strangely colourful light of a full moon.  
>For a second the young sorceress tried to figure out just what it was that had disturbed her in her slumber, but her mind was too foggy still to remember either the dream she had or anything else that might have been unsettling. Her chamber was quiet, the only sound coming from the mild breeze which ruffled the curtains framing the window she used to leave open – a habit that she had not abandoned although she knew that there would be no bird of prey swooping through it here.<p>

Turning to her side, she took another moment to notice that everything in her room seemed untouched and peaceful with no change to what it had been like in the evening. Nothing appeared different, nothing but that dim red glow which her every surrounding seemed to be bathed in.  
>Her consciousness suddenly fighting sleep away quickly, the Celt sat up in her bed, her gaze settling on the crimson shape that hovered high above the horizon and which seemed to belong to a world so far away from the one she lived in. Taking it in, she felt a frown form on her face. She couldn't name what it was that stirred inside of her as she became aware of how the sky seemed to be illuminated by the star, but for some reason she knew that something about what she saw was meaningful, and most special.<br>Had she been in any other place, at any other time, she might have now become wary; might have even thought of seeking DimDim. But here, in this realm where nothing existed but the island and its two inhabitants, there was no need to be cautious. In those two years she had spent here no other soul had found the way to its shores, no other magic had penetrated the spell which kept them prisoners and thus, when she saw the crimson glimmer dance on her skin, she felt nothing but wonder and a certain kind of curiosity that for long had been missing from her heart.

Grasping for the brown leather vest which she still used to wear above her white linen blouse, Maeve gingerly got up, her eyes never leaving the bright red moon outside. While she got dressed her thoughts wandered to contemplate this that she saw and she wondered if it was something that was normal in this place, something that she just had missed on before, or whether it was a rare occasion that heralded anything to happen. Whatever it was though, the Celt came to the conclusion that nothing bad lay in what she felt and thus quietly she exited her room and headed towards the backdoor.  
>Leaving the little adobe behind, she passed the garden where the moonlight almost seemed to sparkle on the velvet petals of DimDim's white roses. And as she lingered for a moment, mesmerized by the creatures' beauty, she didn't notice how, from behind, the loving gaze of her master lay on her, watching her every step and sending a silent prayer to guide her well...<p>

oOoOoOo

Malik inclined his head as Sinbad finally reached the sacred chamber.  
>"The high-priestess is already awaiting you", the young man spoke calmly, "as are your friends."<br>Then he stepped aside a little, pointing with his stick towards the door.  
>"I will resume my guard at the temple gates. You may enter whenever you feel the time is right."<p>

Not seeing the necessity to voice a reply to the priest's words, Sinbad just bowed his head in gratitude, relieved for some reason that the other man granted him another moment or two to brace himself for what was to come.  
>Sinbad remembered quite well how Bryn had stood in the centre of the chamber earlier, her friend's gazes – his own gaze – lying on her intently as they expected her to work miracles.<p>

While Malik set himself into motion, Sinbad exhaled sharply. He heard the quite shuffling of boots that passed the lithic temple floor and while there was not a single whisper to travel the distance he was well aware that some of the priests turned to steal one last glimpse of him. Feeling his shoulders stiffen at the thought, the sailor finally decided that he would much rather have his friends' eyes lie on him and thus he stepped forward and reached out with his hands to open the massive door. But right before their tips could even touch the wooden surface it creaked open, leaving Sinbad to flinch slightly.

For a heartbeat he stared at the entrance bewilderedly, his hands still floating in the air in front of him, before he came to notice the girl who stood opposite to the door, a knowing smile covering her delicate lips.

"I am pleased to see you, captain. Come, enter."

And with this she described half a circle with her right lower arm, inviting him in with this gesture.  
>Sinbad's head shook unnoticeably as once more it puzzled him just how the young one seemed to know things one would think to be hidden from her but then he remembered what she had told him earlier that night. And as he saw her at the far end of the room, next to the reliefs, the warm light of flickering flames once more enveloping her frame, he believed that what she had said had to be true.<p>

"I hope I am not too late."  
>Sinbad spoke these words with a serious voice; however, he did not only aim to direct them at the high-priestess but also the priest who had positioned himself next to the girl. Lofar's eyes narrowed just a little as he understood the recourse to his earlier scolding when the sailor had been the last to join his friends before the first call. And just for a second the older man seemed tempted to say something. But as soon as Chiara's voice travelled through the chamber again, he straightened up, just for once ignoring the seafarer's words.<p>

"What makes you think you could be too late? I promised you would be told when the time has come and so you were."  
>The young one seemed somewhat puzzled by Sinbad's statement and yet there was an unmistakable trace of humour in her tone that the sailor couldn't help but interpret as her having quite a fair idea of what he might have been referring to. But she seemed to know better than to comment on it any further and before the sailor even had the chance to ponder over how much she might really be aware of, the priestess turned to Lofar and nodded before she moved to cross the distance that separated her from the central pillar.<br>In the same instant in which the older priest received the sign, he signalled for the chamber's doors to be closed. Just like it had happened earlier that night, two of the priests who guarded it left the room in order to position themselves at the other side, making sure no one would enter during the ceremony. While the other two remained inside with their halberds firmly held in their hands, Chiara had already arrived at the centre where the holy stone rested securely in the warm light provided by the fires.

Her empty gaze lay on the stone and if one just watched her well, for a second it seemed that its crimson colour reflected in the hazy white that was the girl's eyes. Her own back straightened, the young one seemed to see something in the crystal that was only there for her to see and not for the first time it had Sinbad wonder just what the creature had truly given her when it had chosen her to be its priestess.

"Please, captain. The moon has almost reached the mark."  
>Her gentle voice had his thoughts dissolve momentarily and when despite how calm she sounded he became aware of the slight urge that lay in her words he nodded at her, letting the quite thuds of his boots follow as he made his way towards her.<p>

Only out of the corners of his eyes did he thereby see his friends and family. Sinbad knew they were likely to have questions. He had avoided them ever since it had been revealed that he was the keeper, had needed the time for himself. And although he was sure that not one of them took this amiss he also was certain of that they worried about him. His friends had seen him change after Maeve had been washed overboard, and they had seen him be so close to giving in to the grief he could not voice out. They had seen her fire in his eyes and yet none of them could comprehend what it meant to him what Maeve had done. What it would set into motion.  
>Even he, himself, didn't know the latter.<p>

"We're always with you, little brother."

Sinbad's head snapped upwards when he suddenly felt Doubar squeeze his shoulder lightly, a whisper accompanying the reassuring gesture. The older man's pale blue eyes sought his own before he briefly averted them downwards to where the bracelet gilded the captain's wrist.

"As will the Lass I know."

For a second Sinbad felt his brows rise in confusion, both from how obviously he had ended up pausing in his stride and from the words the other one had chosen. It seemed to him his brother knew to read what went on deep down inside of him, and that he was aware what secretly he wished for.

Fighting back a sigh, the captain moved his head in the smallest of nods, trying to express gratitude for what had been spoken. He knew that all the one man who was left of his original family wanted to do was help, and he felt his lips curve ever so slightly as he felt a certain kind of warmth flood his senses upon this thought.  
>Doubar had always been so much more than just a brother to him and even though the other man would just be an observer now his support and confidence – not only in his captain but also the young redhead who they all missed so dearly – meant more to him than he would have expected. And what was most remarkable about it was that, as he let his gaze stray to his friends who stood right next to the first mate, he could see the same kind of belief and trust in their eyes as well. Indeed it seemed none of them held even the shadow of a doubt and briefly Sinbad wondered whether their confidence was founded solely in him, or rather the Celt who had never really been absent from their lives. Deciding however that the answer to this unspoken question didn't matter he finally released a long and even breath before he broke the eye-contact he had with his friends and closed the gap on Chiara.<p>

The young blonde looked up when eventually Sinbad reached the column, her blind eyes settling on his form instantly.  
>"The time has come, good Captain."<br>Her features were tense, her face now half-hidden in the shadows the fires behind them cast on her. Without taking her gaze off him she raised her right hand and as in that very instant the magical red light broke through the second Northern mark, she uttered:

"The time for blue flames to blaze!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So that's part one. I have already started working on part two and am actually rather excited about it. I have been waiting to write that part and the following chapter (which would be number 15) for years (literally!) so now I'm rather looking forward to finally bringing my ideas down on 'paper'. Also I should have the next weekend off which might do for a great opportunity to sit down and write as much as I want. Thus, hopefully, the next instalment won't take me as long again! ;)_

__As always feedback is very much appreciated and guest review is enabled._ =)  
><em>


	14. Darkness falls part2

_Hello there! _

_So here's part 2 of "Darkness falls" for you. =)  
>With this chapter we'll see what happens next at the Temple and we'll get an idea of what is to come. I have contemplated adding some more to it, but eventually decided to rather take that as material for the following chapter (read: I have already started working on ch15 ^^). ;)<em>

_So yeah, I hope I didn't let you wait for too long this time. And that you'll enjoy reading this part. :D  
><em>

_As always my biggest thanx goes to my amazing readers: __**AFairy88 **__(I hope you're still with me :), __**AnimePrincess**__, __**inbid **__(welcome back onboard :3), __**Stitch**__ and __**Teti**__. You guys are awesome!_

_**Stitch: **__Wow, thank you for such lovely review! I truly feel honoured you think this way. This show meant a whole lot to me when I was a kid, and I still love it now. Thus hearing that I am able to do it justice and to do it good definitely is invaluable to me!  
>Wow, and so I see you actually moved back home. That's great! My best wishes to you! :D<em>

_Last but not least: My special thanx to __**MidnightDew**__ and __**Whisper**__ who have always been more than encouraging and who I both miss a whole lot!_

_I hope you all will have fun reading.  
>See you soon in chapter 15.<em>

_Love,  
>TK ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Darkness falls Part 2<span>**

"Now!" Turok's dark voice echoed through the cavern, the walls reflecting this one word and turning it into a powerful sound.  
>Next to him Rumina nodded wordlessly while she closed her eyes and started to chant the ancient spell once more. She was immediately joined by her father and while above them the magical light broke through the hole that the sorcerer had created mere moments before, the two of them focused on the blood red crystal only.<br>Together they willed the holy might to return to the stone, feeling with rising anticipation the dark aura that started to spread from between them just like it had before.

Again it was almost pulsing with energy now, providing father and daughter with a source of magic far greater than either of them would have ever imagined.  
>The beast was powerful indeed, and both of them could feel the distant trace of another element surrounding the fiery spirit but neither Turok nor Rumina feared the sensation that added to the flames for they knew just whom it belonged to. And even though they had underestimated the captain before, this time they were determined to break him.<br>As the warlock's mind stretched to unite with his daughter's for the second time this night, he sent a whisper to surround her soul.

"It is Sinbad you have to focus on, Rumina. If the keeper falls so will the bird. Take revenge for everything he has done to me. To you. To us!"

His voice amplified in the young woman's head, it seemed to intrude her very heart, stirring almost forgotten emotions of hatred and pain, and as her lips moved to form a reply her eyes shot wide open, black mists suddenly forming all around her at the same time.  
>"He shall encounter no mercy", she hissed before she spread her arms and smiled at her father. In her gaze there lay a confidence that the older man knew too well – one that he was aware was essential if they wanted to win this fight. And thus, copying her posture, he gave in to the power that emanated not only from the crystal but also her and offered his own dark magic to melt into the deadly force they sought to command.<p>

Father and child felt their hearts beat in unison as under the blood red light their spirits once more intertwined to cross the seas and change the world forever.

oOoOo

Inside the temple the chamber was quickly filled with the ancient prayers again, their ethereal sound carrying the knowledge of so many centuries gone by.  
>Sinbad stiffened visibly as the words none of his crew knew to understand reached him, and albeit he was aware the songs were meant to protect he just couldn't feel at ease.<br>Opposite to him Chiara lingered with her right arm still outstretched, the glittering light now reflecting on her delicate frame like on water.

_Listen to it_, her voice filtered through the sacred tunes but he could not see her lips move, _Listen to its call and let it lead you. You will know the way._

For a second the sailor's eyes grew wide as the young girl's words enveloped him like mist, separating him from his friends and the priestess herself.  
>His breath got caught in his lungs as in the next moment the world seemed to close in on him. Bit by bit he felt like his mind was no more at home in his body but rather detached from it, roaming realms he had never thought would exist.<br>His gaze met everything and nothing all at the same time, his heart burst and beat at once. His mind stretched and unfolded while it shrivelled and bent. He got lost and found - walking through day and night for years in only a matter of seconds. And suddenly, amidst all those contradictory sensations he heard it.  
>A whisper so faint he believed it was nothing but a gust of wind. But just like a rising sun it grew stronger, turning into a call that rang deep inside his very soul.<br>His chest rose and fell with quick breaths as he felt the beast's spirit approach his own one questioningly, testing and probing, its voice bearing more strength and vulnerability than Sinbad had ever deemed possible.

The creature's essence flickered like a flame would in a storm, and it had the sailor cringe when he felt it waver.  
>"No", he whispered without being aware that he spoke the words out loud, "Please, I am here. I want to help you."<p>

Had he been conscious of his actions he might have frowned at such ungainly speech, but being confronted with the holy being, an element itself no less, he knew nothing else to say. And as if the bird had heard him, its spirit closed the distance, allowing its warmth to seek the seas it knew the human carried within.

Sinbad gasped audibly as the phoenix lifted the veil, trusting the mortal with all that it was. He wasn't exactly sure how he did it, but he was answering the call - not with his words, but with his heart. Although he still did not know how to protect it, how to reach out to the power he had learned Maeve had given him, he wanted to help. And that it was what the creature had hoped for.  
>Longing for the safety only an honest heart could offer, it revealed to the keeper all what it held inside.<br>While his eyes stared straight ahead into the fires in his own world, with his mind Sinbad perceived what only so few before him were blessed to see.

Vibrant flames blazed and shifted, glimmered and swallowed each other, danced and inflected like they were a living entity themselves. But they were just a part of what together they shaped.  
>With eyes like burning charcoals the creature looked at him, its wings spread, its feathers flowing in a breeze that wasn't there as it called out once more – a cry in search of help, a cry of pain and hope all the same.<p>

The captain's heart beat painfully as it understood what his mind could never decode.  
>Without him the phoenix would die. Without the waters he was born under it would succumb to darkness and without the flames he bore its wounds would never heal.<p>

_How can I do it? _He questioned the spirit only he could see. _Tell me how can I give you what you are searching for?_

His voice almost broke as he spoke the words that never left his throat for real, his mind falling back on the habit of searching for an answer that could not be found. But the beast seemed to understand.  
>Fiery eyelids closing, the creature bent its head and for a second it appeared the being wanted to remind him of what it knew he needed to trust in. But before any sound could leave its heart it suddenly backed up, burning eyes opening wide in fear and terror.<p>

Releasing a piercing scream that left its world trembling, the creature flapped wildly with its wings, sending a flaming breeze to rush past the mortal that was its only hope.

Darkness was coming. It filled the air and poisoned the ground. Stronger than before and it did not come for the creature.

It came for Sinbad.

.

In the chamber the Nomad crew watched in silence how their captain appeared to have fallen in a trance right after the prayers had begun. Chiara's blind gaze lay on his unmoving form as he stood in front of the crimson crystal, his body still and his sight empty. Neither of his friends dared to shift or even breathe as they watched in awe how once again the precious stone began to send out waves of red light that seemed almost warm to the touch, the pulsing resembling the frequency of a heartbeat if only one concentrated on the rhythm.  
>On Bryn's hand, Dermott flapped his wings silently as he felt how the fires once more awoke from their slumber and needing no words to hear, his mistress nodded unnoticeably, whispering as quietly as she could: "I know. I feel it, too."<p>

It was the same kind of ancient magic that she had already encountered when she had tried to reach out to the bird before, and even though she now knew she was not the one to answer the call she still could sense the light the creature carried within. A light that was more powerful than any she had ever felt – a light that simmered under the burden of protecting the world and its keeper in its weakened state.

At the far end of the room the high-priestess seemed to receive the same for her white eyes stared intently into the stone's direction while her small body tensed. She felt the phoenix call for its protector, felt it search for the seas that surrounded it like a shield. As the creature sought the safety this human soul could offer, her lips tightened to form a thin line.  
>He only had to reach out to it; wish to help and the beast would answer. She had gone far already in leading this keeper, had told him so much of what he was expected to know himself. But here were the limits of what she could do. This last part Sinbad would have to do alone.<p>

And he did.

When the creature received the answer to its call, Chiara's face lit up with only the smallest of smiles. The young girl could feel how the bird's essence embraced the mortal heart that was chosen to protect the fires of this world; could feel how it responded to the soft murmur of the Serpent's call which echoed deep within the waterborn's soul. She knew the phoenix would lead the captain in his task if only he allowed the creature in, and while her unseeing gaze received the brilliant aura of the beast she and her priests had guarded for so many years she moved back a little, giving room to what she knew was to follow.  
>Expecting the flames to blaze, the young girl retreated, her steps even and soundless as she made her way towards Lofar. But suddenly she halted.<br>Something wasn't right.

Chiara paled visibly as she realized that the creature was frightened; that once again it began to struggle against the might that should never have been there to endanger it.

Only seconds later the soul shattering scream of the phoenix hit her like a tidal wave and it had her double over, covering her ears with her hands in a pained gesture as she released a desperate cry of her own. Next to her Lofar stared in panic at his high-priestess but before he had any chance to react, his own body was shaken by the deafening sound of thunder that melted into the young girl's voice. Once more the night sky turned blood red and around him black mists started to filter in – hissing and twitching as they seeped through each and every crack the old walls of the temple held.  
>"It is beginning", the old man breathed forlornly but his words got nearly lost in the restless whispering of the dark. "It is beginning anew."<p>

oOoOo

At the same time, so many miles away, Rumina and Turok knelt in front of their own crystal, its power radiating from between them and engulfing the sorcerers in its deadly glow. Both breathed hard under the effort of controlling it, but the amount of energy they spent for that purpose was nothing compared to what the stone offered them in return.  
>Right in front of them the ancient and holy magic that lay within each and every ray of moonlight was turned into an instrument of darkness – into the shadow of its former brilliance and good. And it was all theirs to use.<p>

_We must strike now,_ Turok's mental voice intruded his daughter's mind urgently, its sound echoing faintly in her soul. _Strike before it is too late._

Almost unnoticeably the young one nodded while she focused on the command she was to give. She knew her father was right and that they could not wait much longer. The beast was weak and its protector easy prey if only they made good use of the might they were given. There was no further try and no third mark. Either they were successful now or the world's balance secured for centuries to come. She could not allow herself to fail. And thus, with a mute sigh leaving her chest, she closed her eyes and unleashed the dark that seethed within the stone...

oOoOo

Sinbad felt his heart beat hard in his chest, his lungs working with effort to draw in the air he needed. When the beast cried out he felt its voice ring deep down inside of him, stirring the waters of his soul.  
>The sailor did not know what the creature had seen, what it knew but he was aware of the panic that suddenly surged within it and in turn he noticed how every inch of his own body tensed as well.<br>Something was coming, something that threatened to change the future itself. He had encountered it before, this strange kind of dark energy that seemed to fill the very air and rippled the sky with restless lightning and thunder.

When his fate had been revealed to him earlier this night, he had defended the beast without really knowing what to do. He had been oblivious to his surroundings, to the danger they all were in, and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered whether it would be just like then again - whether once more the world would seem so distant to him and all that would be present were the phoenix' voice.  
>He could really do with that if only the creature showed him how to achieve it.<br>But the beast did not respond to what his soul sought to know. Scared, the creature's flames danced wildly in the storm that crossed the boundaries between vision and reality. Instinctively Sinbad tried to reach out to the bird as he saw its charcoal eyes wide opened.  
>For a reason he could not fathom himself, he wanted to soothe the bird, protect it when there was no one else who could. But something was different this time. The darkness did not approach the creature he felt. It approached <em>him<em>!

His own eyes suddenly prying open, Sinbad left out a strangled gasp as the black mists crept to envelop his feet like hands reaching out for him. Inexorably they flooded the temple floor, steaming and brewing and yet being ice-cold to the touch.  
>While behind him his friends flinched under the deafening sound of rolling thunder, the captain felt how the dark was closing in on him. When the calm night breeze shifted and morphed into the same howling and violent gusts that had chased the holy being before, he fought hard to hold himself erect, the fierce wind surrounding and separating him from those who were an anchor to him.<br>Keenly, he became aware of how the storm carried ashes and sands, stinging his skin like thousands of little daggers.

Tightening his jaw, the sailor drew his brows together - trying to concentrate on not letting the bird go for it was the only thing that was written with distinct clarity in his mind.  
>With his gaze caught in between the realities, Sinbad saw the beast writhe, its wings twitching as the bird fought desperately against that what was trying to bring him and itself down. But it was too weak already.<br>It could not guard its keeper anymore.

Sinbad clenched his teeth as he tried to ignore the painful chills the rising mists sent to curse through his limbs. His chest held the breath that bore the biting scream of choking fires, his back straightening as he called out to the creature with all that he was, pleading it to not give up.

All the while, around him, the chamber filled with darkness at the speed of sound. The winds screeched menacingly as they passed the bystanders, their sheer power forcing them to shield their faces with their arms. Only the high-priestess lingered in her pose. Her hands still raised to cover her ears in a futile attempt to silence the screams that tore her soul apart she breathed heavily under the attack. She could feel how the flames flickered, how they struggled to not burn up. The waters alone could not secure them anymore, could not fuel the fire this world needed.  
>Chiara felt how the beast tried to hold up against the dark, how it sought the light that it knew its keeper carried within. And gathering all that was left of her own strength she raised her voice above the cruel whispers of the wind, sending a message to seep into the captain's heart.<p>

_You know what to do. She is there for everyone to see. Ignite her fire. Set her spirit free!_

When those words reached his consciousness, Sinbad felt time stop moving only for a second.  
>He heard them sound inside his head, sending him one last reminder of what the priestess was aware he had to see.<p>

He knew the way. He knew how to call out to her.  
>She was there – had been all the time - and the only thing that made a difference was whether he believed.<br>And whether he remembered.

He exhaled sharply as the priestess' message echoed mutely in his mind, its meaning hidden beyond what she had chosen to say. Frantically he tried to make sense of all that was happening, feeling how his blood raced through his every veins.  
>He had promised to humour her words, to listen to his heart and not doubt what he was being revealed. He had promised to search for <em>her<em> inside himself, to kindle the fire that had never been his' in the first place. This brilliant flame that he had always known was part of _her_ soul and which he had seen blaze in her eyes whenever he had let their gazes meet.  
>It carried a kind of warmth that he missed so dearly in his life, a kind of warmth that he never had encountered again after she had been taken away from him so cruelly. Not once - except for when his bracelet sent its memory to reverberate in his very soul like a soft chime that could not fall silent. Like a light that was there for him to not forget and to protect him from the dark.<br>Like a flame that could never die.  
>It was in this moment, at this very thought, that all of a sudden Sinbad's heart skipped a beat.<br>His head snapped upwards as finally he understood.

_This _was the key.

The fingers of his left hand flexed while his senses focused on the tingling warmth that lay dormant within the bracelet he wore.  
>He had carried it all this time long without knowing. Her magic, her essence. Each time the faint crimson glimmer had hushed across its lines he had thought that it was but a new hue to its already colourful surface. And that it was the sun that evoked it, that it was but the light which fuelled it.<br>He should have already seen when it also happened earlier this night; should have already understood when it shimmered in the dark that day Bryn had tried to make him see.  
>It had never been just this. And it had never been the light. It had never been the sun.<br>It was the memories he held of her.  
>It wasn't the red gleam that reminded him of her – it was <em>his<em> thinking of her that had the bracelet change.

_He_ was the one who brought it about.  
><em>He <em>was the one her power responded to.

Instantly his eyes shifted, his gaze seeking to lie on the wrist that held the colourful jewellery, not daring to breathe when he feared his finding might not be confirmed. If his sight did not meet the faint crimson glimmer now would that he mean he was all wrong? Would that mean he was lost – and the world along with him?

Barely aware of the winds howling and advancing him, spitting out darkness everywhere their furious gusts touched the ground the captain stared at the bracelet.  
>He had to blink against the storm's might. All through the mists that were formed of dust and smoke and which mixed with the pulsing red of the crystal to create a hazy veil he tried to make out the colours that got nearly lost to the dark of this moment.<br>For a second his heart sank when he believed to see no light emerge from its surface but then, there it was.  
>A faint shimmer.<br>Like a reflection of the red moon itself it glistened in the darkness, so small at first it suddenly rose to spread.

This was the sign he had needed. Now he knew what to do.  
>Drawing in a deep breath, trying to ignore the voices the storm seemed to bear, he began to focus on the one person who now carried all his hope...<p> 


	15. Through Fire and Ice

_Hello, folks!_

_Now, before I say anything else, please let me apologize for being so horribly late with this update. I feel terrible for having let you wait this long, but I hope you stopped by at my profile and saw my note there. I must confess I had totally underestimated post-exam and pre-Christmas time and thus ended up having not even half the time for writing that I had anticipated to have. But now that the new year has begun and my schedule is by far less busy I finally finished Chapter 15. :D Also, I began working on the next one already, so hopefully updates will now come on a more regular basis again._

_Anyhow. I hope you all had a fab time and a great NewYear's Eve! Well, and of course do I hope you're still with me and enjoying the read!_

_**Stitch: **__As always, thank you so much for your support and for the amazing review. I truly feel honoured by what you say! And I seriously hope that "Through Fire and Ice" can make up for the ridiculously long wait you had to endure this time. *fingers crossed*_

_And in general: again, a huge thank you to everyone who is following this fic – __**AFairy88, Anime Princess, MidnightDew, MJDai, Stitch**__ and__** Teti**__ – for reading and reviewing. _Your support is invaluable to me!_ Plus a warm welcome to __**mslm**__! :D  
><em>

_I hope dearly you will enjoy this chapter._

_See you soon in "Rise of the Phoenix"._

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Through Fire and Ice<span>

Far away from the sailor; far away from his friends and the world which was out of reach for her Maeve crossed the gentle meadows that surrounded her master's home. The winds whistled softly in the green, telling of stories that had happened in times and spaces different from this one.

Not knowing why or where it would lead her to, the Celt wandered aimlessly the paths which had come to be so familiar to her. She had been imprisoned here for longer than she had been a member of the Nomad crew; knew each and every tree that grew in these forsaken lands. And yet tonight everything seemed new and alien to her.

The ground, the shore that sent quiet murmurs to travel the distance – the very sky even was bathed in this strangely warm glow which the moon high above her sent out. Like a blanket wrapped around a shivering body it covered the island, dancing on her own skin as if she were something curious that was worth its attention.

As if it were a living thing itself.

Her hands raised to be in her line of sight, Maeve frowned deeply while she watched the game of light that took place on her very palms. The rays seemed to leave an ever so faint glimmer to linger wherever they had touched the surface, the glistening remaining for a heartbeat only before it vanished to give way to the crimson shade again.  
>Never in her life had she encountered something like this before, and the longer she witnessed it the more did she wonder whether there was more to it. Whether just maybe the importance of what she saw was greater than she could ever fathom - greater than she could ever surmise.<p>

It was in the moment in which this fleeting musing crossed her mind that the Celt suddenly awoke from her reverie. Her gaze straying back to where her home lay, her body tensed.  
>She should have woken him right away, should have made DimDim see it, too. If anyone knew about the meaning of the moon it would be him.<br>She had to return, as quickly as possible. And thus, not allowing any more time to pass by, she turned around, so intent on going back but before she could have even made a single step something around her changed once more. Something that was invisible to her, something her senses were oblivious to.

Something that yet was there.

oOoOo

Tentatively Sinbad closed his eyes. He tried to ignore all that was happening around him while he willed his thoughts to go back to those days that were long gone. The days which, even if the sea was rough, seemed to be filled with light and which had assured him with every sun that rose that life was worth living.  
>He opened the door to memories buried under the heavy burden of having lost, memories that even after all what she had done for him he still had not dared to release. But they were all still there. The way she smiled and the way she talked. How her spirit showed in her eyes whenever she felt someone needed to be taught a lesson or two. How her gaze would always become so distant when she sat at the bow with Dermott perched on her hand, the bird and his keeper lost in a conversation the winds would never carry to him.<p>

The spark in her velvet eyes when she spoke to _him_ without needing to voice out a single word.

He could never forget any of this, and even now, as he recalled those moments in midst a tempest that tugged at his hair and chest violently, did a warm sensation emerge from his heart to calm his restless soul – and the phoenix along with it.

Sinbad felt how the creature paused for just a moment, how it seemed to listen up while through his veins he could feel the echo of her magic flow. So faint and yet so beautiful it seemed to consume him from within, allowing him to relax even though the winds around him were taking up speed.

But unbeknown to him, on the island that was so dangerously close to Aijakar, Turok's voice hissed through the cavern, his words a threat more than anything else.

"Do not even think of it, sailor", he whispered albeit knowing the captain would not hear him. "Do not even attempt to set the fires free!"

The sorcerer's eyes were opened wide, their stare aimed at the crystal that lay between him and his daughter. He could see what happened in the Temple, and he could feel the flames which Sinbad tried to kindle. Although he did not know where they came from or what gave him access to them, he knew that he would not allow such thing to happen. And fuelling his own and his daughter's powers with the magic the blood red stone held, he demanded darkness to swallow those who tried to protect the bird.

"_Hanescuræs cūn læ!", _his words thundered through the cave, multiplying and rumbling as their echo was deflected by its sturdy walls.

"_May Darkness feast on the light. To turn water into ice and let fire burn who strive to let it rise!"_

In the shadows that emanated from the crystal his eyes began to develop a sinister glimmer they had never shown before. The dire colour that before was the stone's only, now invaded those orbs that Rumina would have never thought to see taken by anything else than his own power. And yet, when her father released the last part of his spell, she witnessed how the dark which together they had created melted into his gaze. Mixing with the magic he carried within it formed something new that exceeded everything she had ever deemed possible to exist. An ancient power that flooded all her senses and which deafened even the angry shrieking of the winds that they commanded – an ancient force she felt herself surrender to, offering all her power to it as well and chanting along with her father when outside the sky was ripped by lightning.

"_Nnêsmerā dën!  
>Destroy him!"<em>

oOoOo

On Aijakar Sinbad stood still in front of the unholy crystal's crimson twin. With his mind all focused on the memories he had not found the strength to reach out to for far too long, he did not notice how a new menacing whisper added to the piercing cries of the storm – words so strange that none in the chamber knew to understand them, and so dark that none would have dared to translate them into any spoken tongue had they known of their meaning.

While in the centre of the room the captain fought for the creature and himself, the high-priestess slowly rose from her spot next to Lofar. Her pale face was still speaking of hurt, her heart beating in unison with this of the beast she had been bound to so many years ago.  
>The young girl felt how the bird stayed for one precious moment, how hope returned to it like the first light of the day. She knew the keeper was so close to achieving his aim, so close to finding the flames that lay dormant within him.<br>Like a silver stream they flowed deep within his heart, soothing and calm. Hidden from sorrow and from doubt they had endured the dark of those days that had been painted in hurt and longing. And now that he was breaking the seal he, himself, had set on them they awakened, calling to him and drawing him close.

To Sinbad it felt as if he were approaching the gentle warmth of a river that finally would meet the vast waters his soul was born to, and albeit he knew not why, deep inside he was aware he had to follow it.

For it would lead him to _her_.

And so, against the storm and the sizzling blackness that tried to claim him without cease, he gave into what he felt, his spirit merging slowly with the power that she had given him.

He sensed it spread, unfolding ever so carefully under his trust. Like a swelling tide it rose to consume him from within and all he would have to do was to step in.

Her essence, her light, her fire was there in front of him. Hidden and protected by the waters he bore it waited for him to set it free. While around him his friends and family struggled hard against the rough winds, he remained upright and drawing in a most shallow breath Sinbad stepped forward not only in the world only he could see, but in reality as well. His right hand he stretched to touch the phoenix' stone as well as the silver stream he had found inside his heart; ready to burst into flames.

But what he met wasn't her warmth.  
>It wasn't her fire.<br>Wasn't her light.

The captain's eyes shot wide open as the soaring pain cursed through his system. Like ice it burnt him; creeping through his every vein was a cold that he had never thought possible to feel. It stung him - like thousands of arrows it hit him from inside his very shell, kept him from going any further on this path he had taken. For a moment he felt like drowning in the chill he sensed in every bone, and clenching his teeth he grunted. The ache he felt was agonizing and it froze him right where he stood. The river was slowly disappearing from his vision while the dark closed in on him.

"You cannot win, sailor. You will fall, as will the bird. And the world shall be ours to rule!"

He heard those words be spoken to him, dark voices carrying the letters that left Turok's mind so far away. Sinbad gasped audibly as they reached his ears, but the sound got lost amongst the furious howls of the tempest.

Could it really be true? Was it _him_ he was fighting against?

For the shortest fragment of a second time seemed to stand still for Sinbad whose past now took a hold of him, reminding him of how he had set an end to the evil sorcerer's deeds; of how he had bereft Rumina of her father.

It could not be. Not here. Not now. But he had heard the voice and he felt the dark. So powerful it was that it scared him. Scared him more than even the devil's magic had the year before. And when the phoenix screamed, so did he. It was a cry none had ever heard leave his throat before and it had everyone inside the chamber tremble.

If Sinbad would not find a way to conquer the dark, then no one would this night. It was all down to him, and the captain knew this well.

Feeling his senses take in every detail at once he gathered what was left of his strength, trying to break through the veil again and reach out to what he knew he carried inside: The gentle stream that he had found, the echo of her soul that rested securely within his own.  
>The cold was surrounding it like shield and the closer he got to it, the worse got the pain.<p>

His muscles tensed and his brows furrowed in resistance, he forced the memory of her back into his consciousness, fighting the power that tried to bring him down as best as he could. But it was no use. He could not do this alone. He wasn't that strong. He needed _her_.

The phoenix' world shook as with another desperate cry the keeper called out to the one he sought to find, her name lingering in this realm only for short before it unfurled and grew – destined to cross time and space itself.

"_Maeve_!"

oOoOo

The trees murmured silently as the Celtic sorceress stood motionless amongst them. Her eyes were cast to the North and her senses were on alert. Her very body told her that something was approaching - an ancient power entangled with the restless motion of a sea untamed filled the air and moved the ground. It permeated the earth she walked upon and when it passed her by she felt only the slightest shiver upon her skin.  
>In the wind there was a whistling tune. It was faint, too faint almost to make out, but Maeve strained hard to hear the whisper that was dug so deep in its voice.<p>

She had learned to understand the language of nature long ago and even knew to read these lands which were so distinctly different from the world outside that heaven and earth themselves spoke in other tongues than those she knew before. But DimDim had taught her well. He had taught her to listen and to feel, to open up to the secrets that remained so well hidden from all who did not know to search for them.

It had taken her long to learn the language of this realm but she spoke it well now. With her head upraised she let the breeze surround her; focused on what it carried along. And finally, she found it. The sensation, when it came, hit her fast and hard. The young woman had no time to prepare for what followed after when she realized the air was laden with nothing but the echo of her name.  
>Involuntarily she gasped as she heard the longing scream that tore her soul apart. She knew the voice; would recognize it amongst a thousand of others.<p>

_He _was calling her. And she wanted to answer. More than anything in the world she wanted to reply; give him what he needed.

Her lips parted slightly to let her own voice melt into the wind, but long before a single sound could leave them her whole being froze. There, inside of her, something was rising. It tried to pull her into its wake, so powerful she did not believe she could escape from it. It burnt her limbs and set her skin on fire. Like a ravaging storm it surged and it wasn't until, with every ounce of strength she could muster, she yanked her heart free from the call that she felt her chest rise and fall again with the need for air.

Her knees suddenly too weak to support her any further, the redhead sank to the ground and buried her hands deep into the green grass beneath her. For a moment she closed her eyes fiercely, suppressing a sob that she did not allow herself to release while in her head, frantically, she tried to understand.

If it was him who was calling her then why did she feel like bursting into flames when she but attempted to reach out to him? Why did she suffer at the hand of the element that had ever since been the source of her magic - just as if it would aim to keep her away? She couldn't make sense of any of it and yet she yearned to give up her defence - to give into it albeit she knew it would do nothing but burn her from within; yearned to lend _him _whatever aid she could. She felt it tug at her even now: the trace of a spirit that searched for help.

When she opened her eyes again, Maeve's velvet gaze grazed the plain that lay in front of her. In the distance a soft shadow was silhouetted against the night sky. It was her master's house, her home. Had she had the time for it, she would have now chided herself for having run off so foolishly. She should have never left their refuge without seeking him for advice but it was too late now. She knew she had to make a decision; was aware she would not hold out much longer. Holding this what tried to take her over at the edge of her consciousness required more energy than she could summon. Either she rid herself of the call now or she abandoned herself to it, accepting all consequences this might have.

There was no choice to make.

"Oh sailor, what have you gotten yourself into this time?", she muttered tiredly while her hands clenched into fists.

No matter how much it frightened her not to know what was going on, no matter how much it tore her heart apart to see the little adobe sleep peacefully in the distance and not be sure to ever pass its garden again – it was _Sinbad_.  
>And she would not let him stand alone.<p>

A shuddered breath had her body quiver as slowly she straightened her back and allowed the fire in. Immediately it washed over her, being a sharp white pain to her soul. But Maeve clang to the whisper that ran through the flames and biting back a cry of her own she dove deeper into the burning seas which threatened to devour her.

"_Forgive me, Master. Please."  
><em>  
>She sent a last silent plea to the man who had always been like a father to her. So dearly did she hope that he would not have to find her broken body beneath the trees; that he would understand. Maeve felt her spirit be torn from this realm, for the better or for the worse, and all she prayed for in this moment was that he would forgive her for what she did.<p>

While she walked through the fire, the one image her heart sent to linger in her head was this of a day when DimDim and she would have ended the curse to be again with those they missed the most. It was a dream that had kept her company through so many, uncounted, nights.

It was the last thing she thought of before the world around her faded into darkness...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, so that's been ch15. I feel I need to apologize for it being so heavy on descriptions. I think it's slowing dow the pace of the fic quite a bit but it was important to me to show what is going on inside of them. The battle they are fighting cannot be measured with the number of soldiers involved (never mind that there's no soldiers there to fight anyway) or the amount of magic used – it's about the risk you are willing to take for the sake of someone else, about faith and determination. And I hope I was able to bring this across.  
>The next chapter should then be less about this inward world and more about what is happening "outside" again. ;)<em>


	16. Rise of the Phoenix part 1

_Hello there! :)_

_I'm sorry that, once again, it took me four weeks but the new chapter was quite a tough bit of work and it turned out longer than I had anticipated. It also made me ponder whether to post it as one big chunk or break it into two parts. Eventually I decided for the latter as you can see. The good news about this is that the next update (i.e. part 2) will follow quickly for it is already finished and only needs some final adjustments. :)_

_As always my biggest thanks goes to my amazing readers: __**AFairy88, AnimePrincess, Ban, inbid, MJDai, mslm, Teti **__and __**Stitch.**__ You guys are awesome! And a huge welcome onboard goes to __**Lunita Shiratori**__. I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter!_

_**Stitch: **__Thank you so much! You have no idea how bad I felt about having let all of you wait for so long, and it comes as a huge relief to me that at least the chapter was worth your immense patience. I fear I cannot tell you though whether there's anything else up my sleeve, but I promise you will know soon. ;)  
>Thank you for your continued support. It is invaluable to me!<em>

_Now, do go off reading, everyone.  
><em>_And see you soon in part two!  
><em>

_TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Rise of the Phoenix Part 1<span>**

Back in the temple the sailors were still forced to face the violent tempest without any defence. Screeching and hissing the furious gusts rushed past those who could do nothing but watch helplessly as their captain got threatened by the dark.  
>Through dust and shadow they could see their friend and brother be engulfed by it, fighting back with every ounce of strength that he possessed.<p>

His frame twitched under the attacks that swept upon him so relentlessly, his eyes were shut so tightly it seemed they would never see the light again. Every single muscle in his body was tensed and yet he could not bite back the yelp when yet another wave of pain cursed through his system and left him feel poisoned with the very breath of a frozen sea.

He would not last much longer, and he knew it. He needed to break through the veil of ice and reach this warm and gentle stream that he had discovered lay hidden in his heart, or he would succumb to the evil that tried to hunt him and the phoenix down. There was nothing else he could do, no other choice to make but one.

With a feral cry leaving his chest he let himself be consumed by the chill, stepped into it and embraced the waters that he was aware were waiting to devour him.

Instantly, he felt his every nerve scream out to him. He was freezing from within and instinctively he tried to back up, his body demanding him to escape this sensation that seemed unbearable to it. But Sinbad did not falter. His spine arching to the point he believed it would have to snap he held onto the seas and dove deeper into the element he had learned was his.

.

All the while, his friends' eyes still lay on him. With their bodies bent to withstand the powers that had gathered in this holy place, they tried to not lose sight of the one they loved as a family member of both blood and soul.

Most had their arms still upraised, shielding their faces to the best of their ability. Only Bryn remained with her hands lowered, her fragile form hunched over the hawk that she tried to shelter as much as she could.

Beneath her chest Dermott screeched in despair, his brown eyes wide with an emotion she had not ever seen in them before.  
>In her grasp the bird struggled and fought as if he wanted to break free although he knew he would get lost in the winds that could so easily break his wings. Wild calls left his throat and just for a split second she wondered whether maybe he sensed more than she did; whether there was something in the dark that he saw.<p>

Her head lowered as she tucked his quivering form under her chin, whispering words of solace to the creature while her gaze followed that of Dermott, falling on her captain and friend.

Cruel Sinbad's cries rang in her and all the attendees' ears and his image though shaded by the fog burnt in their hearts like fire. Their wish to help was overwhelming but deep inside either of them sensed that it was not on them to fight.

They were trapped in their yearning to do something, _anything_, to aid their friend and brother and it was Doubar who finally gave into the demanding of his heart, opposing the winds with all his strength while the voice of Sinbad tore his soul apart.

"Little brother!", he shouted above the storm, abandoning his stance. His pale blue eyes were wild with worry and he stepped forward fervently, ignored the menacing whispers of the dark.  
>Behind him Bryn cried out to him in alarm, her words laden with panic as she saw him dare the night.<br>But he did not care about himself right then. His gaze was firmly set on the frame of the one who he had once promised to protect at all costs, and thus he carried on, parting the haze that only fought him fiercer in return.

Step by step he got closer to his aim, and step by step his feet grew heavier than even lead. In the form of greedy hands the mists reached out for him, tearing at him and keeping him away.  
>Frustrated, he grunted before he clenched his teeth. In his mind the picture of Sinbad was burning and it had tears form in the corners of his eyes.<br>He felt like he had walked a mile and yet it seemed almost as if he had not moved at all.  
>The crystal in the centre still pulsed with fading energy, compassing his brother in its warm red glow only to lose him to the dreadful dark again but a second later.<p>

Deep inside, in this one moment in which he stood there – so near and yet so cruelly far apart from the only one who was left of his youth – Doubar was more desperate than he had been for many years.

In his veins his blood raced while he drew in shallow, laboured breaths. He saw with his eyes past be reborn, forcing him to watch anew how the beautiful shadow of his mother got lost to the deep much like his brother's form now drowned in the hazy veil of a fiend unknown.  
>Painfully, he became aware of how similar the present felt to this that had once occured and it had him roar in anger.<br>He would not allow the dark to take this man who was brother, child and friend to him; would guard regardless of how high the price.

And so he willed his body to move and fight the thunder and the winds, to try and reach the place he was not supposed to linger at – to defy laws that were as old as time itself.

But his muscles did not find it in them to obey his mind. Tiredness was corrupting them and left him numb with fear when Sinbad's cry for _her_ echoed through the hall with longing and with pain.  
>His hands striking blindly at the furious gale, he made a last attempt of breaking free, feeling how his brother's voice broke his heart to pieces.<br>The first mate could hear in it the agony and hope, and he knew for reasons that eluded him that the younger man was taking his last chance.

Whatever he had found in the gleaming red that was the Phoenix' stone, Doubar knew that it would decide on all their fate and he wished for nothing else but to be with Sinbad if this hope failed. Thus he bent forwards one last time, exhaling sharply when suddenly he met a soft resistance that had not been there before.

Like a small spot of warmth it lay on his lower chest, commanding him to stop before his stride began. He ignored it at first, believed it to be nothing but a new guise of the dark, but even as he struggled to relieve himself of it the first mate received what the winds carried to him begrudgingly.

"Stay! This is not your fight but his."

Her voice was clear and strong, her sightless gaze lay on him and as he tore his eyes from Sinbad to let hers bore into his soul, he shuddered.  
>Chiara stood in front of him. Her fragile body, half turned towards the stone, quivered but her left arm was raised to halt him with a power that was beyond his understanding.<br>Her fair hair danced wildly about her head. Shadows hid her marble face as then she spoke, but in those white orbs of hers there was a light that told of a hope not yet forsaken.

"Have faith. Have faith in both of them."

Behind her the storm hissed in a rage, worse even than it did around those who were but observers. The whistling of the wind was furious, bearing a murmur that seemed so distant yet so near.

Feeling the determination in the high-priestess' gentle touch, Doubar let his shoulders sink. Although every fibre of his being still screamed out to him with the need to do what would have been in vain, he resolved to heed the girl's advice.  
>Defeated, the gentle giant blinked back the moist that assembled in his eyes and lessened the pressure he had put against Chiara's move. He knew not why the young one could make him falter when all evil sorcery did not, but he understood that hers was a knowledge that he would never have access to himself.<p>

He trusted her; trusted a child he had only known for a glimpse in time – trusted her because she believed in those who were his heart and soul. And when she cast eyes as white as snow back to the middle of the sacred room, he followed her lead, watching with dread how darkness seemed to make its final move.

oOoOo

In the cave across the sea Turok smiled contently at what he felt. The darkness he had stirred kindled powers that his resurrection had once diminished.  
>In front of him his daughter was bathed in the eerie glow of the blood red stone while around them thunder and lightning were born. His mind was connected with Rumina's and it moulded their united magic to be a threat that, likely, the world had never seen before.<p>

As he concentrated on the spell he had just spoken he felt how his plan was coming to success. With the dark being his eyes and the tempest feeding his ears he could hear the sailor scream and sensed his vigour dwindle.  
>The keeper was seized with the cold the wizard had sent to shield the trace of warmth that lay dormant in the deep, and it would not be long till his energies burnt up.<p>

They were close. So close to reaching their aim.

Turok knew that Sinbad would not be able to hold out much longer and the thought of seeing him fall had laughter erupt from his throat. Hissing and bellowing it melted into the storm, carrying his words as a distorted sound.

"You cannot win this, sailor. The future is ours. Ours alone!"

And with this he spread his arms and in his mind he beckoned Rumina to follow him. Together they beseeched the stone, needing nothing now but the malice in their hearts to do so.  
>Between them the crystal pulsed with a black halo that enwrapped both, father and child. Faster and faster its rhythm became, sending the winds to howl with fury and lightning to strike in blind rage.<br>Sweat formed on the brows of those who strove to command the dark but they held onto what they had created and with a fierce yell they unleashed it's might to send it all the keeper's way.

It was the peak of their attack, meant to break the guard and with him an element no less.

With all they were they concentrated on this task and through the rolling thunder and the turmoil of the poisoned night they did not hear the cry that left the sailor's lips in just this instant.  
>While all around them the world trembled under this they had set free, they were oblivious to how his soul embraced the cold and did not fight against the dark.<p>

The only thing they saw, all their senses focused on was how Sinbad, Master of the Seven Seas, was swallowed by the night.

oOoOo

Painfully the sailor was aware of the black fog that closed in on him. He fell into an abyss made of ice and rock, filled with the power of an angry sea untamed.  
>His chest heaved with effort as he tried to still draw breath despite the chill. Wave after wave rolled over him; darkness came in many forms and each it chose stung like the bitter blade of a winter only known up high in the North.<p>

The captain had long lost his count of time and with each moment that passed by he forgot a little more about the world outside as well. All what existed now to him where dark and cold alone.  
>Nothing else, save <em>she<em>.

Still his own voice rang in his ears, bearing her name like the first breath of spring. It was all he could think of - an anchor in a storm he had never anticipated to encounter and he held on to it.  
>Again and again he let his memory of her play in his mind, breaking through the agony to remind him of what he had to do.<p>

Through the night he searched her, allowed the drift to claim him so he could dive deep into the stream and find what was defended so well.  
>But his strength was fading, his body aching from the strain of trying to defy the tempest that would not cease.<p>

Sinbad could feel his heart race with fear as, gradually, his limps turned light. His breath soon came in shallow gasps while his vision narrowed to be overcome by the same emptiness that chased after him so determinedly.  
>Dimly only was he now aware of what he saw or heard or felt. His senses were numb and his hope was waning.<p>

Like a leaf in the gale he fell through the night, not even aware of what followed him.

In the form of shapeless beasts Turok's and Rumina's magic gained on the one that they pursued, ready to end what had been begun once the prey was reached. Yet Sinbad's gaze was not bent their way; it was directed ever forward where before there had been the gentle flow that still called out to him through the sizzling gloom.

He clung to this one thought like a drowning man, letting her name drip from his lips as if its sound could safeguard him. And while from behind darkness grasped at him, in front, suddenly, a pale light shone through the veil. So faint it shimmered in the haze that almost he believed he erred, but pulling him into its wake it had his senses sober one last time.

There it lay. Gentle and serene - a silver tide amidst a sea unleashed; and in its depths a sparkle slumbered – warm and red and waiting to blaze.

He had found again what had been lost and thus he stretched his arm, forgetting about thunder and the storm. Through the ice he reached for what he knew was a haven to him and the beast alike and he called _her_ stronger even than before.

To his wonder and his joy, just a heartbeat later, he heard a whisper answer - quiet as a shiver on the wind. It hummed in his weary bones, thrummed in their deep while from his left wrist there spread a heat that almost burnt his frozen skin.

His hands were dipped in a crimson light, his own eyes shining with its glow when finally he leapt to meet the waters of his soul.  
>Instantly they took a hold of him, washing about his frame and bearing within warmth that for too long had been absent from his life.<p>

A shuddered sigh escaped the captain's lips as he let himself be taken by the blue. Here he did not care anymore about the world around or about the cold. He felt _her_ fire in the depth and it called to him with the phoenix's voice. Strong yet fair was the sound as it enveloped him like haze.

Little did he perceive in that instant but this. Lost to him were the chamber and the threat; lost the island and the sky. He did not notice anymore how his friends struggled against the dark, was not aware of his brother's anxious cry.

All he saw was the blinding light of an ocean set ablaze and he saw it still when the baleful mists swept over him, bringing with them the last onslaught of his foes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Please accept my apologies for this evil cliff-hanger. It was definitely not intended to be one as, like I said, I wrote this chapter in one go and originally had no plans of dividing it. Anyhow. I promise this time you will not have to wait long!  
><em>


	17. Rise of the Phoenix part 2

_Hey folks!_

_So just like I promised here's the second part of the chapter (see, I told you the wait wouldn't be long ;o). I really hope it meets your expectations and that it makes for a nice read._

_As always, my heart-felt thanks goes to my amazing readers without whose support I would have never come this far: **AFairy88, AnimePrincess, Ban, inbid, Lunita Shiratori, MJDai, mslm, Teti **and **Stitch. **You guys are truly amazing!_

_Please enjoy this chapter everyone, it is one of the reasons why this fic exists at all._

_Take care and hope to see you again in ch18._  
><em>Love,<br>TiaKisu_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Rise of the Phoenix Part 2<span>**

Quietly the crew watched as in front of them the future was shaped. Their eyes were drawn to the centre of the room, their thoughts focused on their captain and their friend.  
>In their hearts each of them felt the bitter ache of being forced to remain idle while all around the night trembled.<p>

Still Dermott's cries had not ceased to melt into the gloom and still Doubar stood with his body taut. Just like the high-priestess next to him with his senses he tried to penetrate the dark, yearning to know how his brother fared. Scarcely could he see the other man through the fog – a shadow merely against a wall of black.  
>Only seldom now did the crystal's light illuminate his frame. It was a dying flame that sent the last remnants of its glow to remind the world of what would soon be lost.<br>It was a farewell to those who still believed.

Beneath Chiara's hand the rough linen of Doubar's shirt lay in wrinkles while her slender fingers flexed against the cloth. Not yet had she lowered her arm again, let it linger where the contact to another life gave her comfort when deep inside she hurt.  
>Each time she heard the phoenix scream she wanted to raise her voice along with it. Her own fate was bound to the beast and she felt its pain as if it was her own. But no matter how much she herself as well longed to help, she had to do what was her task - was to follow rules that time could not erase.<p>

Through the cold she could perceive the keeper strive to find what was hidden by the night. Against the dark he fought to find the flames and _her_ along with it.  
>Nothing was yet forsaken as long as Sinbad did not lose his way.<br>He was so close she knew. The veil that evil had created was thin. He had almost broken it – he _would_ break it if only he did not despair.  
>Just a bit further, just one more step into the chill and it would shatter to reveal a stream of burning rain.<p>

He was so close. So close to bringing fire to the seas.

Not able to conceal her breath hitching in her throat at what then she sensed she startled the sailor next to her. Bewildered he stared at her, his gaze leaving his brother only for this short an instant.  
>The hand that still was resting on his chest had tightened into a fist, its fair skin paling even further. He could see in the girl's features that something had just changed; something that was important. Even he could feel it. The very air seemed laden with anticipation, only of what kind it was he did not know to tell.<p>

Quickly, he looked back at the pillar where the storm was still raging violently and as he saw the shadows rise like mounts to engulf the lone form that stood amidst them, he gasped loudly.  
>There in the middle of the sacred chamber evil boiled and wound its way past the stone to feast upon the keeper. Pitch black it swept over him like a tide that did not fear the shore.<p>

Doubar's pale blue eyes were opened wide while in front of them the first mate's world shattered. Helplessly he had to watch how the steaming night devoured the one who meant more to him than life itself. His name tore from his lips in a forlorn cry, the sound cutting through the air with a force born from a breaking heart.

At once, close to him Chiara's head shot upwards, her sightless gaze filling with a knowledge yet untold.  
>Firmly she pressed her fist against the first mate's racing core, held him back with all the strength that was left for her to summon.<p>

"No", she called above the tempest, "We must not hinder him!"  
>Her voice was high-pitched as she spoke, a strangely powerful sound against the cruel whistling of the winds.<br>"Wait, wait just a little longer."

Her own heart was pounding in her chest, revealing itself in the rhythm of her breathing.  
>Despite the determination the young priestess forced herself to show she, too, felt her very being sear with anxiety. This was the moment that would decide on all their lives, she was aware. It was the moment when the phoenix would either rise or rest forever in the ashes of its mortal shape.<p>

Now would the morrow find its beginning or its end.

Still she stood before the sailor, like an image of a time long gone. Nothing of her moved in the everlasting breeze save her hair and as he bent to break the hold she had on him, to his surprise he saw it shimmer with the faintest memory of a sun that had just set.

Like the tongues of a flame the glimmer danced on the pale colour of her head, reminding Doubar of what he never had forgotten.  
>His very spirit set on edge, the big man exhaled sharply, disturbing the black mists in their flow before he dared to look ahead again.<p>

There, just a few feet away from him, darkness still was gathered. Tall and dangerous it loomed large, leaving no hope for the sailor buried underneath its force.  
>But from within the endless blackness of a starless night a speck of light broke through the haze. So small it seemed to be nothing but a spark, the last call of a dying fire that had burnt up. But even as he watched it grew. From the centre of the shadows it emerged – hot and bright as a summer's day.<br>It wound its way out of the dust to bloom even in the howling storm.

Long and beautiful it was, a slender column made of fire and of rain.  
>The deepest shades of red and gold it bore, glittering in the ferocious assaults of a relentless gale, stretching and unfolding under the hesitant gazes of those nearby until, suddenly, it expanded to turn into a circling ball of living flames.<br>Their light was blinding and vibrant were their colours, hiding in their depth the frame of the one who had kept them safe for all this time. Hardly was his silhouette visible against the blaze and yet they guarded him well, surrounding him like he was something precious.

In their wake darkness bent and hissed in its attempt to defeat the light. Furious the tempest struck against the keeper, beseeching thunder and winds alike. But lost was its cause – lost as the keeper opened his eyes.

Through the flames they burned blue. Deep as the ocean and restless as the forest river they looked into the distance, empty and yet full of light.  
>Brighter they were even than the flames, painting the flare in hues of a sapphire sea.<br>Faster and faster the circle span, red now mixing with the colour of the sky. Ever did the fire grow before, with a sound like the crashing tide, it burst into a rush of dawn.

Warm the winds then sped past priests and the crew. Like a wave they swept off the dark, freed each mortal from the cold touch of an ancient magic used for evil deeds.

Easy the sailors' breathing got and light were their hearts when, astonished, they stared at where a fire burnt in shades of blue. Hope it brought to all who set their eyes on it, and joy it stirred in those who saw beyond the glow.

Azure flames flared high to meet the heavens up above, singing to all who heard their call.  
>Far were the crew from understanding this that they encountered when something shifted in the blaze. A second gleam added to the burning sea and from it sprang a spark the deepest shade of red.<p>

Wild it danced through fire and through storm until finally it met the sacred crystal that lay dormant still on marble stone. With it went a fleeting breath of water, rich and strong and pure to look upon.  
>Together they melted into the crimson colour of the phoenix' home; kindled it till it seemed to buzz almost with energy.<p>

After the pulsing of the crystal had all but died in the heart of the tempest it now came to life again. Fierce and bright was the shining red the stone sent out while from the silence of the air a new voice was born.

Like a falcon's cry it crossed the breeze, made all close to it listen up in wonder.  
>None of them had ever heard a sound like it and blessed were those who did. It was the phoenix' call that enclosed their weary souls, brought peace and hope when almost both were lost.<br>Hardly had any of the crew ever dared to dream of what then met their sight for from the flaring flames a creature rose.

Tall it was, wild and strong. A slender neck was formed of fire, carrying a head of beauty.  
>Burning charcoals glistened in the nightly draft – so intense that under their distant stare the temple's walls seemed to crumble.<p>

Not stone nor darkness could hold the beast as it soared up high from the place of its birth, growing ever in the safety of a trusting heart.  
>Wings like living firestorms it spread, dispersing dew that instantly was kindled.<p>

All around the world was ignited - a blinding field of red and blue, so bright it seemed the sun had met the ground. And in its midst there was the bird, a creature that gave grace itself a name.

With its head held high it glistened under a crimson moon that instantly was freed from clouds that had once held it captive.  
>Thunder and lightning it both calmed, ruled the winds that ruffled its feathers with a gentle breath.<p>

No earthly sorrow knew this eternal beast, a spirit born from fire and from flames.

Loud was still its voice, deep and clear as chimes. To the keeper it spoke and to his friends it whispered words of comfort.  
>With both, water and fire, woken from their slumber the holy creature knew no fear anymore. Bright as day it towered over the humans, turning its infinite gaze towards the island where shadows still dwelled with fury.<p>

oOoOo

In their lair, Rumina and Turok felt time come to a halt when amidst the darkness a fire came to life.

All their magic they had poured into the spell, had commanded the dark with ire and with hate. Charms of old they had used to their will and mighty had the night become under their care.  
>Never should the waters have been able to find the flames, never should the keeper have been able to pass the shield.<br>They had planned it all so well, had risked so much for the future to be theirs. And yet, when he stared at their crystal now in fright, the wizard saw how blackness seethed from the stone as if seeking refuge in flight. Driven from its aim it twisted madly in the wind. Like a sigh on the dying breeze it filled the air, shrivelling under a burning stare that could not be seen.

Opposite to him his daughter drew back in disbelief, her eyes now wide with doubt as she realized their fate.  
>Between the sorcerers a scarlet shadow seeped from deep within the ground, bearing with it the faintest trace of a crimson tinge. Swiftly it drove the dark away, unwavering and regardless of the power that might still rest within the stone.<br>Daring it flowed towards father and child, boundless in its golden glow.

"No", she heard her father scream against the light, "It cannot be! He cannot have released it!"

His voice was shrill, his mind racing with enormous speed. Wildly his dark hair now framed his ashen face while his hands were still upraised – ready to summon once more the dangers of this world.

"We must not give in, Rumina!" It was a desperate demand and involuntarily it made her frown. "The fire cannot be this strong!"

But the young sorceress felt that just for once he erred. With each breath she took, with each beat of her heart she sensed the flames that rose on Aijakar.  
>Dread surged up within her as she remembered what power she had felt in the red moon's glow.<p>

It was nothing compared to what met them now.

Her words, when she spoke, were broken in their sound and hardly could her father hear them as they filtered through the air.

"Not this time, father. No."

It was a whisper on the wind, followed by the soft clang of her jewellery as her hands fell limply to her side.  
>The lilac aura that had ever since been hers subsided while between them the crystal began to spin. Faster than a mortal eye could see it turned, now enveloped by a cloud of fiery red.<p>

On his spot Turok gasped in horror as he saw Rumina seal their doom.

"Foolish child", he howled, aware that alone he could not turn the tide.  
>The magic that fed the stone had to come from both of them and with the sorceress abandoning their cause all was lost indeed.<p>

Hardly did he have time to scowl at her from where he stood when suddenly the crystal that together they had created broke like common glass. Countless tiny splinters glittered in the flare that now devoured the last remnants of the dark.  
>Sharp they were and yet they did not cut the skin. Bright like silver rain they filled the cave, reflecting moonlight like on water.<p>

Fiercely the whole mountain shook as the mists dissolved to let the phoenix light the sky. And inside the den rock and human trembled, brought to their knees by the creature they had wanted to subdue.

oOoOo

Long the wizard's voice echoed through the vale below the cave, bearing his defeated cry until it was lost amongst the waves.

There, beyond the ocean, the people of Aijakar paused in awe. Nothing did they hear of the mourning from across the seas as young and old alike lingered at the fires to praise the coming of a day in midst the night.

Generations had they waited for this blessing to occur, had prayed and sung the verses passed down to them by elders and the priests.  
>Bright the heaven lay above them, set afire with a holy blaze. Never would they know what fight had taken place before – which sacrifice one man had been willing to offer for this flaming moon to shine.<p>

In the temple the crew still remained with their bodies bathed in an ethereal glow.  
>Before them the phoenix rested on the pillar with fiery talons grasping at the stone. Its wings were spread and wavered on a soothing draught. Almost unreal seemed its countenance for there were no words that any of the sailors knew to describe the beauty of the bird.<p>

Majestic it was in the crimson light, and brighter were its eyes than stars.  
>The creature looked in silence to the North before it turned its lovely head to face those who did not dare to speak. Long lay its timeless gaze on the young priestess whose eyes now appeared to bear a shade of strong, rich red.<br>Neither girl nor beast let their voices be heard and yet it appeared that there were unsaid words between them, like a greeting of old friends.  
>Both bowed low to the other then, souls of equal virtue paying tribute to each other.<p>

The girl's hair glittered in the crimson shine, her cloak stirring slightly in the fiery breeze. Softly fell her hand as she knew she did not need to watch the man next to her anymore, and when she straightened up again a gentle smile formed on her lips.

"Your brother fulfilled his task", she finally said solemnly, her demeanour that of the temple's head again, „and the phoenix will thank him for it."  
>For a moment then she seemed to listen. A frown showed in her features before she susurrated thoughtfully.<br>"It has already done so."

Not understanding what she meant by that, the first mate just continued to stare mutely at the bird.  
>Bereft of all worry and of fear he stood in silence just like his friends. Each of them did not even dare to move for overwhelmed they still were with what would forever be a treasure in their memories.<br>Even Dermott was calm now in his companion's arms, his dark brown orbs reflecting flames that warmed him to the core. Nothing but a low chirp left his chest but it had the creature shift its gaze to him.

At sorceress and hawk the beast looked calmly while for a second it appeared that it was contemplating what it saw. A flash of understanding passed its charcoal eyes before it closed them slowly.

A thousand years had passed. The world had changed and yet the hearts of men had not yet failed.

Painfully the creature was aware of missing voices on the wind, the bond to brothers broken by souls led astray. But its own time had not come this night. Long would the fires burn within the temple ere one day, again, a red moon was due to rise.  
>And until then the beast would lie in slumber, protecting those who honoured with their lives the sacred oath.<br>Under the young girl's loving care it would rest and be a light to the world of human race even when the days were dark. In the crystal forged with magic it would have its home once more but before returning to this haven flames of blue it would let rise one last time in this age of men.

High it commanded them to flare, crackling mournfully with the names of ocean and of ground. Like a melody were their names sung by the bird – a farewell to creatures born to last forever.

Long the canto filled the air, residing in the very winds themselves.  
>But gradually the silver sound softened and eventually it died away. With it the fires ceased until, with a quiet gasp, they faded – leaving nothing in their wake but a faint red glow.<p>

Above them the phoenix flapped its wings once more, arching slightly in the breeze before without a warning the chamber filled with blinding light.  
>A flash brighter even than the rays of a summer sun enveloped everyone inside, forcing them to shut their eyes.<p>

Only Chiara stood at ease while she revelled in the fiery shade. Her small body was erect, her hands now lifted to lie above her heart.  
>Next to her she sensed Doubar blink rapidly as with his gaze he tried to defy the dazzling haze.<p>

Hardly could he make out something despite his best efforts, but in his wish to see his brother he half believed to spot two figures linger in the light. Like floating shadows they were silhouetted against the stone behind, their bodies limp but held upright by a gentle force that would not let them fall.

While all around them at last the brightness dwindled, leaving no trace of the mighty beast that had kindled it, those two remained illuminated all alone - encompassed by spheres of ruby and of shimmering azure.

Softly a tender wind seemed to flow within them, giving out a last good bye.

Stunned the crew and priests watched with wondrous looks how red and blue touched at one side, sparkling idly in the line of their unison. But like fire and like flames the orbs soon began to quiver, a riffle flickering across the restless surface until the spell was broken.

Swift then fell two bodies to the ground, soundless as the souls they bore were caught in distant dreams.

Not a second did the keeper's brother need at that for his muscles to obey his will. Quickly Doubar strode to where Sinbad's form became visible beside the pillar on which the sacred crystal now rested peacefully again.  
>Only subconsciously was he aware of how Rongar followed him, rushing to the other person's aid though neither knew yet of their name.<p>

A quiet rustle was all that could be heard as the first mate went to his knees, catching his captain just before he hit the ground.

Motionless the younger man lay in his arms, reminding the other of the many times that he had held him as a child.  
>Now he cradled him just like in the past and swiftly did his right hand find the way to Sinbad's chest as frantically Doubar searched for the steady beat that would tell him all was right.<p>

The sigh that shortly after left his throat was one of relief and of thanks for underneath the rough fabric of the sailor's clothes a soft rhythm greeted him. And only when his shoulders slumped with the knowledge of a young life spared did the first mate dare to perceive the whispered words of wonder that his friends let out.

Turning slightly as to catch a glimpse of Rongar who was close beside him he could not help but gasp as well.  
>In the warrior's gentle arms, rested securely in his lap, white skin met his sight. Fair and beautiful was the one it belonged to, clad in an earthy brown and with a long sleeved-shirt of white.<p>

For a moment his brain could not register what he saw, too illusive seemed the truth, too impossible to just be real.  
>He shook his head as if to clear his mind but when he looked again nothing had yet changed.<p>

There, next to him lay his brother's soul – still and pale like him.  
>Nothing time had done to her it seemed and Doubar could not help the spreading smile when then at last his gaze grazed what had been lost to it for way too long:<p>

The lovely sight of fiery auburn hair.


	18. A new dawn

_So, I can't believe this took me so long._

_I truly am sorry beyond words you had to wait, yet again, almost three months. That's not something I would have expected to happen. :( And worst thing about this is that I cannot even promise to be faster in the future because as of lately my life has become quite busy again, rendering me incapable of making any predictions for the next updates._  
><em>On the bright side though we're almost there - "Rise of the Phoenix" is almost finished – just about two more chapters to go (wow, can you believe it?).<em>  
><em>But, first things first. With "A new dawn" you're finally getting to read what you all have been waiting for. I must admit writing this was tough on me because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I feel I have built up so much anticipation that I'm a little scared this doesn't live up to your expectations. But I guess I best let you decide on whether this turned out to be good or not.<em>

_The first part of this chapter was written in deference to **MJDai**__ who wanted to know what happened to Sinbad while his friends where left to watch and wait. I hope it is appreciated. :)  
><em>

_Special thanks this time goes to each and all of you amazing readers! I can't thank you nearly enough for your generous support and your patience. Your reviews to this story and "In the fading light of day", as well as your lovely messages, were invaluable to me and I'd like to give a big shout-out to __**Lunita Shiratori **__who is actually the reason behind the last three pages of this chapter (because her pm just made me wish to continue).  
>Seriously, you <em>_all__ are amazing!_

_** Sitch**__: I am so incredibly happy you liked the last two chapters, and am more than just grateful for your review on my little one-shot. I really hope that this chapter can make up for the uber long wait. Your constant support is more appreciated than I'd ever be able to tell!_

_And now, before my notes beat the chapter in length, I will shut up and let you read.  
>I hope you enjoy!<em>

_Take care.  
>Love, TK<em>

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

**Chapter 18: A new dawn**

Warm.

It was warm, secluded and quiet - like a lone island in the vastness of the southern seas.

Around him the world was painted in a peculiar brightness that was almost blinding. There was nothing Sinbad's eyes could focus on - no shadow and no shape, no sound to go by and no face to turn to.  
>He was alone in a realm made of light, disconnected from the place he had been in before.<p>

In his bones he could still feel the ache and the cold that had chased after him; still saw in his head the darkness that he had been chosen to fight. But his heart beat calmly and his senses were on ease. Here, where he was but a spirit and where it appeared that nothing could reach him he felt safe – safe like he had not felt for a very long time.

A deep breath entered his lungs as the young captain blinked against the white that surrounded him. He could feel threatened by the nothingness and yet he didn't. There was something in the air, something beautiful and fair and it calmed him, let him know that all was well. He had succeeded in his task, had awoken the one who lay in slumber.

The flames had risen: blue as the ocean, relentless and powerful like water set ablaze.

He had found them in the gloom - he had reached out for them, had sought refuge in the memory of the one they belonged to and he had been heard.  
>The gleam had been so pale, so faint at first and yet he could not have wished for anything else to meet his sight. When the waters had welcomed him, flowed about him and carried him to where his soul longed to be he had forgotten about the world and the pain. He had not felt the dark that had washed over him, nor the winds that had torn violently at his mortal shape. Nothing had touched him where he was and nothing touched him still.<br>All he was aware of was the warmth, and the voice:

A silver sound on a crimson breeze; so alien and yet so familiar, too.

It reminded him of a past long lost to him and a future that was just being born.  
>It had deafened the cries on the gale and the whispers that had haunted him; had provided a home in a land he had never been to before.<p>

Hardly could the sailor remember what exactly had happened to him after he had stepped into the glow and nothing did he know of what was happening right now. He was caught in this shapeless dream where no trace of reality could get close enough to even do as much as graze his mind. And yet, beyond the white and beneath the silence there still lay hushed words – words that he knew he should recognize for they hummed and echoed deep within his heart. Soothing they were and beautiful, almost like a calling on the distant wind.

Tentatively Sinbad looked around and tried to localize their source, willing his ears to capture what he so wished to understand. But just like the light the murmur was all about him, engulfing him like the seas had done and keeping him safe when darkness would have swallowed him.

"Where am I", he eventually asked into the void, addressing whoever soul was there to listen. His own voice sounded strange in this foreign realm – small and quiet when everything around him was infinite and bright.  
>For a moment nothing happened. His words died down without a sound to follow them, and unnoticed even by him his shoulders sank while his gaze still searched the nothingness around.<p>

"Is there anybody", he tried again, "Doubar? Bryn? Anyone?".

Again the whispers were not stirred – their song not changing as none of them answered him. But suddenly something shifted in the never-changing light and Sinbad stiffened visibly although deep within he knew there was no reason to be unsettled.  
>Slowly the young captain turned around, vigilant and yet at ease. His sea blue eyes turned wide when finally they spotted this that approached him in the empty vastness of this realm.<p>

It was the phoenix.

Proud and tall it stood before him just like the creature had earlier that night when he had learned that he was the one it sought. Again its charcoal gaze lay on him and in a gentle draught its fiery feathers waved as if in dance. But unlike before he now saw the beast clearly and in all its feral beauty. And he knew, although no word was spoken, that it thanked him for his deeds.

The fire had survived and would remain a guardian of this world. The flames would continue to burn on Aijakar – a lasting testament to the good that still dwelled in the hearts of human race.  
>He had walked through darkness and through ice to kindle them and as he saw the creature's grace he knew that he had not carried the burden in vain.<p>

"I am glad to see you", he eventually spoke as if greeting a good friend.

Still the creature did not sound its voice but carmine eyelids closed for a second in obvious agreement before the slender neck bent slightly in a bow. The firebird would forever be grateful for what this man had done the gesture said, and it would never forget.

Child of the Serpent the sailor was, and yet also kin of its flames – the first water born keeper to ever have woken the phoenix and protected it. The fire he carried was rare, the creature knew, one of the purest an Elemental One could bear for it was shaped by the rolling waves of his own soul. Through the barrier of a mighty spell _he_ and _her_ had heard each other's call, both passing the test that fate had set on them, risking to sacrifice their very hearts in the gloom of a falling night. And the phoenix thanked them for it – calling home the flames that the world had once so cruelly been bereft of.

After a moment of silent consideration, the beast spread its wings in front of Sinbad's astonished gaze while from its beak a silver cry was torn. In the centre of its feathered breast a crimson glimmer appeared that quickly grew to form a human shape. Long auburn hair flowed wildly in the breeze while a marble face spoke of tranquillity.

From one second to the other Sinbad's heart started to beat frantically, his breath catching in his throat. He felt as if his very body was set aflame when he watched _her_ frame materialize before the bird – still and caught in distant dreams. Instantly his muscles moved without command, his right hand rising in attempt to reach out to her.  
>With every heartbeat memories returned, the fire he had found embedded in the stream calling out with no other than her voice alone. And it was then that suddenly he understood that it was her who he had heard, her whisper and her call. He had not only found her flames within, and he had not guarded the phoenix without help.<br>_She herself_ had been there – through fire and through ice she had been there for him; fighting at his side when his strength was fading.

_She_ had saved him in the storm, saved him and the beast alike.

And she rested in the phoenix' gentle hold - unmoving and almost ethereal to look upon.  
>Swiftly his lips parted as he meant to speak to her but before even a single word could leave them, the great creature flapped its pinions, sending a warm onrush of wind to pass him by before unexpectedly its image flickered.<br>Like heated by a kindled fire the air around the bird began to waver, distorting the picture of the phoenix and the Celt that lay beyond. Letting out another screech the sound of precious cymbals the creature arched in the breeze, allowing its frame to burn so that it could rest in the ashes of its earthly shell until the time to rise anew would come.

With dread the captain watched as in front of his very eyes the beast slowly vanished from his sight, taking _her_ along with it. Desperate calls he sent into the blaze, pleading the creature to not leave him behind – to tell him where she was. But no sound travelled the distance anymore for in the fire of the bird the realm he was in burnt as well. And although he knew no harm would come to him he felt with dread how the light closed in on him, tearing him from this land and what he had found.  
>While all around him the brightness dwindled he cried out without a voice, calling her name even when a soft darkness welcomed him. Once again his body felt numb as slowly he was returned to the world into which he belonged. And no scream or fight could keep him in the light that again was destined to lie in slumber for many lives of men. But his gaze remained on the remnants of her fair shadow until at last, against his will, he drifted into the void – a single notion left to linger in his mind:<p>

She was there - in the flames, protected by the bird.  
>The phoenix was the key.<p>

_The phoenix was the key._

oOoOo

Sinbad straightened up with a shuddered gasp. His heart was racing in his chest, and his lungs drew shallow breaths. Stars were twinkling in the line of his vision while everything he saw was obscured by a busy moving darkness.  
>He knew not where he was and what would await him once his body responded better to his will, but one thing was written in his thoughts with distinct clarity: he could find her. After all this time, after so many hopeless days and nights, he finally knew where to turn to.<p>

With effort the captain pushed himself upwards, trying to process where he was and where he had to go. His legs moved on their own accord as they tried to untangle from the blanket that covered them. Shaking ever so slightly, his hands grasped for the silken fabric, ready to shed it but before they could carry out their move, something suddenly stopped them midway while at the same time a soft pressure registered on his shoulders.

"Easy there, little brother", a gentle voice reached his ears, the sound well known to him and yet his hazy mind could not sort it in at once. "'s alright. Everything's okay."

Although a part of him understood what was being spoken Sinbad struggled against the restraining grip that held him down, attempting to gain control over a situation he just could not grasp in its entirety yet. While bit by bit his vision cleared up, his tired limbs sent a faint tingling up his spine. Repeatedly he willed them to flex until eventually they heeded his command, subsequently enabling him to fight the other man more effectively.  
>Reaching for the warmth that kept him tied to the bed, the captain did not care who it was that held him down. He just wanted to get up and seek the one he knew he could get answers from.<p>

"Sinbad!", the voice was demanding now, with only the slightest edge of alarm to it. "You got to take it easy. You've been out of it for most of the day. Please."

It was the last word that suddenly reached the sailor's consciousness in a way that had him pause. His gaze shifted to focus on the one who had uttered it, regarding him with a doubtful gaze before at last he breathed: "Doubar?"

His eyebrows furrowed, Sinbad just observed the older man for a second, waiting for the last remainders of stars and obscurity to vanish. He still felt horribly light-headed, his heart working hard to support the system that had gone through so much only a couple of hours before. But eventually his brain was able to process the images that his eyes perceived and the look of concern that the first mate wore had him inhale audibly.  
>The captain was able to read in those pale orbs of his brother just how close a call it really had been that night, and he instantly felt sorry for the other. Had the roles been reversed, had it been Doubar who was chosen to guard – Sinbad didn't know if he could have stood watching his sibling fight not only for the creature but his very life as well.<p>

A weary sigh escaping his too dry lips, he briefly closed his eyes. He knew that his brother was worried and that probably he had good reason to tell the captain to calm down, but still Sinbad simply could not humour him. Not this time. Not now.

"Doubar, let me go. I need to see her."

His voice was as authoritarian as he could muster it to be, but much to his dismay it did not seem to have the desired effect.  
>His brows furrowing, Doubar just let out a confused "Who?" while his face formed to show a deep frown. Although his grip had considerably loosened since Sinbad had at least realized who he was talking with, the first mate still considered it wiser to not let go of him just yet.<p>

Light blue seeking their darker counterpart, the experienced sailor stared incredulously at the younger man as eventually Chiara's name flowed from Sinbad's lips in an almost hasty manner. There lay a certain kind of urgency in the way the captain spoke it, and when he noticed that his brother still did not understand a thing, he added rather impatiently:

"I saw her, Doubar. Maeve. She's with the phoenix. It can lead us to her!"

With every word he said, Sinbad got more and more agitated – just as if the mere vocalization of the redhead's name beckoned him to be quick. And again his breathing took up speed, his whole body urging him to cease sitting around doing nothing while he could go and ask the high-priestess for help. But his resumed struggle was only met with the tightening of Doubar's hold on him, and it left him groan in frustration.

The older sailor was barely able to start and try to speak out when the captain already cut him off again.

"No", Sinbad pressed, for once not caring whether he was acting unjust, "You don't understand! Chiara will know. I _need_ to talk to her." Then suddenly, his tone softened as he tilted his head just a little, meeting the other one's gaze. "Please, brother. Let me go."

Where only a second before there had been impatience and maybe even anger in his voice, now there was nothing but the plea. And it had the first mate sigh mutely before he replied: "Chiara won't be able to help you, little brother. There's nothing for her to do."

For a while he just observed Sinbad then, watched how the captain's eyes widened in confusion, displaying a thousand questions all at once. It was plain to see that the younger one could not make sense of Doubar's cryptic answer, and the encouraging smile that slowly settled on the first mate's face did nothing but increase his bewilderment.

While Doubar turned to his left where Firouz was seated flanking the sailor's other side, Sinbad continued to stare at the first mate's form. Until now he had not even noticed that the inventor was here at all but when shortly after he followed his brother's movement, he saw how the scientist wore a content expression that strangely matched that of his friend.

"Should we call them in then?"

Firouz' request was met with a nod and in return his enthusiastic voice, which had ever since been so typical for him, travelled through the warm silence of the room - reaching the wooden door that was left ajar.

"Bryn, Rongar, he's awake!"

Sinbad could feel how his forehead lay in wrinkles as he let his gaze shift to the tall silhouette of the silent warrior that just now emerged from the hallway outside. His dark lips were curved in a smile that he had hardly ever seen on them before, and it made him narrow his eyes slightly as he tried to figure out what that meant.  
>Right next to Rongar Bryn entered the room, but in contrast to him her steps were hesitant and her own gaze lay on a spot behind her that was still hidden from the captain's view. Her left arm stretched to obviously reach out for someone, the brunette lingered at the door for a moment, her expression a display of many different emotions of which one was the most easy to detect: encouragement.<br>She was waiting for someone to join her, this much Sinbad could tell. But who that one was he had no idea. His mind still affected by his earlier ordeal and the dream he had, he had difficulties to process all that happened in this instant – the behaviour of his friends too mysterious for him to make any sense of it.

Unable to do anything but wait for the third person to step out of the shadows, he just kept on staring at the door, his head busy with all the possibilities he could come up with. But when eventually the stranger, as well, entered all his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. Because he knew the way she moved, would recognize her gaze amongst a billion of others.

It was _her.  
>She<em> was there.

One arm loosely wrapped about Bryn's small shoulder for support she stood at the edge of the corridor's cool darkness, a faint frown on her face.

She seemed tired and worn. Her complexion was of an ashen shade that was a stark contrast to her auburn hair which in comparison to her skin appeared even fierier than he remembered it to be. Everything about her told him that he was not the only one who had fought hard this night, and in all honesty she looked as awful as he probably did.

But to him she had never been more beautiful.

He was in a sitting position before he even was aware he moved, and this time no one did restrain him. His brother just watched how he shoved away the covers, legs shifting to allow his feet to make contact with the ground. His first step was distinctly insecure, his legs trembling slightly from the effort of supporting him but his eyes remained solely on _her_, his body eventually giving in to his demand.

For a split second time seemed to stand still as at the far end of the room Maeve took equally shaky steps into his direction, letting her pale hand disconnect from Bryn while just like Sinbad she focused on one person only.

Their stride was slow and it spoke volumes of all what they hoped and feared and all what their time apart had left them scarred with. For long they just looked at each other as they walked, hesitantly, their expressions shifting between too many emotions and yet being strangely blank at the same time – just as if each of them could not tell whether this was dream or reality. And for a moment it seemed they were scared to find out, scared that what they saw might be nothing but a figment of their imagination. But when eventually they were close enough to touch if only they wanted to, it was like a spell had finally broken.

Under their friends' expectant gazes they both reached out with shaking hands, longing fingers digging themselves deep into a white linen shirt and brown west - drawing their owners close until there was but a thin layer of air separating them anymore. In the soft sunlight sorceress and sailor held onto each other as if to a lifeline, drowning in their shared embrace just as if they feared to lose each other yet again would they let go.

His nose buried into her wavy hair, Sinbad inhaled deeply, feeling like he drew breath for the very first time in years. All what he had craved for, all he had been aching for was there in his arms and as her scent invaded his senses all that he could think of was that for the first time since she had been taken away from him, he felt whole again.  
>Although hardly possible, he tightened his hold on her just a bit more, letting her know with this simple gesture just how desperately he had waited for this moment to take place. And Maeve responded with equally increasing the pressure of her hands on his back, replying to words he had not spoken. Bending forward ever so slightly, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, just for once allowing herself to get lost in his presence.<p>

When she had heard his call last night she would have never thought that this would be the result of her decision and in a dark corner of her mind she still wondered whether she might not lay broken beneath the mourning trees of this lost realm that had held her captive, dreaming of what she would never get to have. But his warmth felt so real to her, his touch, his breath that found its way through her locks to meet her skin – they all just _had_ to be real. _This_ had to be real.  
>She had awoken to Rongar's reassuring smile, had awoken to a world she had longed for with every fibre of her heart and she was now in the one place she had wanted to be in for the last two years. She knew she would not survive it if she'd be bereft of it all, if this would turn out to be untrue, and thus she clung to him, silently begging him to tell her that he would still be there when her heart took another beat.<p>

And he was. Even as her heart took up speed, beating fast against her chest, turning to match the rhythm of his own core he still was there. His arms were wrapped about her slender frame, his stubble scratching the tender flesh of her cheek, but she revelled in the sensation, feeling how slowly there formed a familiar sting behind her eyes. She knew she didn't want to cry, not here, not now, but no matter how hard she tried – she could not fight this single tear that soon after trickled down to touch her skin as well as his.

Instantly, he tensed beneath her, having felt the moist warmth that betrayed Maeve's feelings. He brought up one of his hands, placed it in her nape, allowing rough fingers to find their way through her auburn hair. Exhaling deeply, he then tilted his head so that his mouth was close to her ear. There were so many things he had wanted to tell her, so many things he did not have the chance to say when he had lost her these many months ago – so much that had been left unspoken even when she had visited him on the Isle of Light. He had kept them safe in his heart, had carried them all this time long and yet when now his lips parted only one of them was released in place of all those that he knew.

"I missed you."

His whisper was low and husky - a testament to how his emotions were taking their toll on his voice, but still it was sincere and steady.  
>As it reached her, the true meaning of his words lingering silently between her and him, almost unnoticeably she nodded against his shoulder. For so long they had refused to talk about the truth they each held inside, had had to live with the regret of never having spoken it out loud, and yet when now she had the chance to, she, too, could think of nothing else to say but mirror his words.<p>

"I missed you, too."

It was more than she had ever allowed herself to admit to him when she had still sailed the seas with his crew. While to anyone else this reply might have seemed meaningless, a mere phrase you would address any friend with who's been away for some time, for her and him it was way more than this. And they both knew. They both knew what they really wanted to say with these simple words, knew what they stood for.

For another long second they stayed like this, immersed in each other's proximity, trying to memorize each and every detail as to never forget, before they hesitantly broke apart. Blue orbs meeting brown Maeve and Sinbad shared a glance that almost brimmed with this special kind of warmth that only moments like this could bring about, and the importance of that made not only them smile with joy. In fact, there were by now five sets of eyes watching them – each of their owners showing a similar expression of unconcealed satisfaction. And when at last Sinbad leaned back, letting his hands slide down to lightly clasp the sorceress' slender fingers, the crew's time had finally come.

Without even as much as a warning Doubar suddenly rose from the bed and rushed forwards. His strong arms spread wide he drew the Celt in a hug that would have left her breathless had he not made sure to be cautious with her.

"By Allah, it's so good to see you, Lass!", he cried happily while slightly lifting her off the ground, "And don't you ever think of vanishing on us again!"

His voice was enveloping the redhead just like his booming laughter was, and albeit she felt herself wince as her hand lost contact to Sinbad's she didn't find it in her not to join the big man in his delight.  
>A bright giggle leaving her throat she just flung her arms around the first mate's neck, allowing him to infect her with his happiness. Just for once she felt like a little girl again who was spun around by her favourite uncle, and she couldn't help but love him for that. Although she had only known Doubar for a little more than a year when she had been torn from this world she had still somewhat regarded him as the big brother she had never had, the fraternal attention he had always seemed to grant her being a refuge whenever the pain over Dermott's fate had threatened to break her. He had never asked any questions, had just accepted her secret as a part of her, and even though they didn't exactly have an easy start when she first came onboard she now couldn't be any happier to have him back in her life.<p>

"I won't", she half-squealed when he squeezed her just a little more, expressing his own emotions in a gesture he knew told more than words probably could. But before she could run out of air, he gently lowered her down again and drew back so that his hands lay on her upper arms.

"I'll count on that."

His voice was rough all of a sudden, his tone devoid of any mirth as he spoke to her in a serious manner. He truly wanted her to stay for good and the way in which he let her know warmed Maeve to the core. Bestowing one of her most honest smiles on him she stood up on tiptoes and gave him a brief kiss on his bearded cheek before she muttered solemnly: "And so do I."

She truly meant what she said, and even though she didn't yet know what exactly had taken place that night and whether it was on her at all to decide whether she would stay or not, in this instant she vowed to not leave them again. Not if by any means she could help it.  
>Her velvet eyes sparkled at the older sailor while silently she made her promise and it wasn't until she noticed Firouz look at her expectantly that Maeve broke apart from Doubar's gaze.<p>

The inventor stood next to his friends, his expressive face split with a huge grin that she instantly decided she loved to see on him. For the fragment of a second it seemed he was almost shy to approach her but then he extended his hands, welcoming her in his arms as he, too, embraced their long lost sorceress.  
>Brown curly hair tickling her temple, Maeve replied with also enveloping the scientist in a tight hug while at the same time quiet but joyous laughter erupted in her throat.<p>

"I trust you are still creating all kinds of wondrous things", she greeted him with a voice suddenly thick from feeling like a heavy weight was lifted from her heart. She had missed these people more than she had ever thought would be possible and being back with them stirred so much inside of her that she would have had troubles naming it all had she been asked to.  
>To her it seemed like in her soul a fire was lit again that had nearly burnt up in all this time that she had been apart from those who had become a family to her, and as she stood in their midst, hearing Firouz tell her that he had in fact just come up with an derivative of his two-pedal that he just couldn't wait to show her, she almost believed that this was just too much for her to take. Slowly drawing back, she let her gaze wander the familiar faces of her friends, savouring those she knew as well as the one new to her until at last her eyes focused on the scientist again.<p>

"I'd really love to", she beamed at him, surprised by her own enthusiasm before she took a deep breath. As much as she loved to have this flood of all kinds of positive emotions wash over her that meeting her friends evoked, she also still felt the drain of whatever had happened this night tug at her every essence. But before her weary body could betray her, Sinbad was at her side again, one arm loosely wrapped about her waist as to steady her. Although the captain appeared to be just as tired as she was, maybe even was more so than she considering he was not used to handling magic at all, his presence instantly made her feel better. And while she flashed him a small yet grateful smile she leaned into him a bit, allowing him to support her weight when her legs were starting to tremble.

_Now if only Master DimDim could see the two of you like that. _

It was the voice of her brother that intruded her mind right then, melting into her own train of thoughts so effortlessly as if their bond had never been broken through living in different worlds. The small hawk who was settled on the bedpost next to Bryn flapped his wings happily when he spoke those words to Maeve, chirping contently at the same time. His good-natured teasing elicited a quickly passing scowl on the redhead's face that he knew was anything but earnest, and as sudden as it came it was gone again, replaced by something Dermott had not meant to cause.

All at once what little colour her cheeks had displayed vanished from them, leaving her pale visibly over a thought that as it seemed had not occurred to her before.  
>Feeling her stiffen beside him, Sinbad instantly straightened up a little himself, his eyebrows rising while he addressed her worriedly: "Is anything wrong?"<p>

At first, she did not show any signs that she had even heard him as she still looked at her brother blankly, her eyes now wide and strangely dark. But when next to her she felt Sinbad shift as he tried to turn towards her more, her head suddenly snapped in his direction and she breathed forlornly: "DimDim. I... he's still there. He doesn't know..." Her brown irises were shaded with concern and an unmistakable trace of remorse as she rushed to form sentences she found no completion for.  
>"I saw the moonlight and I... I didn't tell him. And when I heard you it was too late. Sinbad, he's alone now, he..." Her stream of words was interrupted by him placing a soothing hand on her right shoulder while at the same time he sought her gaze.<p>

"You couldn't know what would happen. And DimDim's strong. He will be fine", he tried to calm her, believing in every word he said. Although he had no idea what had occurred earlier in that far away place that he had failed to find in over three years, didn't even know what this land looked like he was sure that if there was anyone to get along there, it would be his former teacher. Sinbad could hardly imagine what it must be like for Maeve to just now realize that, though not by her own choice, she left behind the man who had saved her from the storm and who she spent the last two years with, but he knew her well enough to suspect that she would torment herself over it if he did not hinder her from taking the blame. But the young one just stared at him; the frown on her face deepening further as the realization about the aftermath of this night came crashing down on her.

For her a dream had come true, what she had been craving for – she had it back. Her brother, her friends, her life. She had been so overwhelmed with breathing a different kind of air again, with walking on unknown ground – with hearing all those voices that for too long had been absent from her mind that she had completely forgotten about what she had left behind. And it was this that above all she felt guilty for. DimDim had treated her as if she was his own child, and yet it had needed Dermott mentioning his name to remind her of that he was now probably searching for her, spending his energy on finding her with his magic and see what fate had been bestowed upon his pupil. Only to realize that she had regained her freedom while he undoubtedly was still trapped. The mere thought of it had her breath catch in her throat and her fingers flex forcefully. If this was the prize she had to pay for breaking free, then she didn't know whether she could bear it.

"Do not feel sorrow over the phoenix's choice", a warm female voice all of a sudden filtered through the silence and it instantly tore Maeve from her dark reverie. Turning ever so slowly the young sorceress let her eyes shift to focus on the one who had just spoken. Much to her surprise she sensed Sinbad relax noticeably while she herself felt increasing confusion upon the sight of a young girl that now stood in the doorway, watching her with unusually colourless eyes and a knowing expression on her fair face.

"It never acts without consideration and if you are here now then there is a reason to this.  
>There is a reason to everything."<p>

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

_**A/N: **__Because I am aware some of you might be unsatisfied by that I did not show Maeve's and Dermott's reunion (and, as a matter of fact, this of her and Rongar + the first meeting with Bryn) …: I might just write a missing scene at some point which covers the Celt's awakening, but I figured that adding that to this chapter would have turned it into a beast. Also, Sinbad has been in the centre of this fic right from the start so it seemed reasonable I somehwat focus on him in this chapter as well. And while I could have written it completely different altogether (with Sinbad being awake first) I just felt entitled to follow the plot I had thought up these many years ago when I first came up with the idea for this fic. I hope you still liked it. :)  
><em>


	19. White Rose

_Good grief, I cannot believe it's been so long since I last updated this story. I am beyond sorry you all had to wait this long, but life has been crazy and it kept me so busy that for many weeks I didn't get around to writing anything at all. But finally, things have slowed down somewhat and I have resumed working on this chapter. I'll be honest with you, it was a tough bit of work and I'm not yet sure whether I should be content with the result or not. At one point, I lost more than a whole page due to a failed saving process and had to re-write everything, which - as you can easily imagine - was a real pain in itself.  
>But enough with the whining. I have tested your patience more than enough, and thank each and everyone of you who's still here to follow this story as it approaches its completion.<br>_

_Although "White Rose" is sort-of a recap chapter I hope you will still enjoy the read.  
>And I hope you had a great time those last five months!<em>

_Again, thank you all for your amazing support. You won't ever know how much that means to me!  
>My love to you all,<em>

_TK_

_** Stitch:**__My goodness, I don't have any words to thank you for your continued support. It's people like you who keep me going, and who make me sit down and continue whenever I can. And don't you ever worry about being late to stop by yourself! If anyone has to be sorry, then it's me. You all deserve way better than an author who takes months to update their story, but alas, we can't just change life now can we? Anyway, I am so glad to know you like the way I depict their relationship. And really, it doesn't sound cheesy at all! I think that in fact most, or at least many of us long for this kind of bond. So, yeah, I really am happy that I created something you like and I hope that the remaining chapters are and will be worth your looking forward to them._

_Again, thank you, Stitch. Thank you a thousand times!_

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

**Chapter 19: White Rose**

Maeve felt her brows furrow as she regarded the young girl with a questioning gaze.

"The phoenix?", she breathed, her voice bearing a distinct trace of wonder and astonishment as she heard of the beast that she only knew from books and tales.

A deep frown on her face, the Celt took an unconscious step forwards, breaking free from Sinbad's presence while she let memories of the past night replay in her mind, trying to make sense of what she still didn't understand in its entirety.

The moment she had answered the captain's call, the very second she had given herself to whatever had been reaching out for her, she had lost control over all that she was - becoming one with the energy that had threatened to burn her before her senses had shut down to protect her against the power that fed from the very core of her flames. She held no memory of what had happened after she had allowed it in, didn't know how she ended up here of all places, had drifted in a warm and bright void until her eyes had opened to the wonderful sight of Rongar's dark gaze studying her own.

But she was offered an answer now, could tell that the girl knew and strangely enough so did Sinbad seem to.  
>Behind her, the sailor still stood at ease, a warm smile lightening his features as he just waited for Chiara to explain.<p>

"It was saved by you tonight. You and him", the girl's right hand rose to gesture towards the captain, "protected it against the dark. It was a task bestowed upon you by fate and the fires themselves. And you fulfilled it, became one when together you let blue flames rise."

For a moment, the priestess then just seemed to scrutinize the sorceress opposite to her, her glance strangely empty and yet filled with knowledge beyond comprehension.

"The fourth holy beast, woken from its slumber and given the chance to re-new the spell – this is what took place tonight."

Almost unnoticeably, Chiara tilted her head, her blond hair shifting ever so slightly as she did so. It seemed she was anticipating something to happen, another question asked or a doubt voiced out. And indeed Maeve spoke up soon after.

"It was the phoenix then who brought me here? Is it him who tore me from the lost realm?" Although she didn't say so her thoughts instantly drifted back to DimDim, her voice trembling as she formed the words while her mind was still trying to cope with the idea of her master being left behind.

"Please do not let regrets conquer your heart when there is nothing to mourn", was the sympathetic reply she got from the child, a warm tone melting into the young voice as for some reason she seemed to understand.  
>"The bird did not do him wrong", she then added while her colourless eyes focused solely on the Celt, "but maybe it is not my words that can bring you solace. Maybe you must see for yourself."<p>

And with that the young priestess dipped her head slightly, turning away from the sailors in a fluid movement, her brown cloak rustling ever so quietly around her small frame.

"What... what do you mean? What should I see myself?"

The frown on Maeve's face deepened even further as she stared at the girl, wanting but unable to understand who she really was and what she had to share. But she was only met with a second of silence, the priestess's body stilling as she stood with her back to the sorceress.

"Please, just follow me."

The request was simple, uttered with care and it was followed by a pale hand rising to gesture towards the wooden door and onwards to where the aisle leading to the main hall lay. For a brief instant, the young one lingered - waiting, encouraging – before she set herself into motion, leaving it up to the seafarers to join her or stay behind.

Briefly, Maeve glanced at Sinbad, dark eyebrows drawn together as wordlessly she asked him for advice, the events of the bygone night and her most recent transition between different worlds leaving her a little overwhelmed and insecure of what to think of the younger one's behaviour.

The redhead looked at the sailor expectantly, but for once she was only met with a faint shrug. If Sinbad had understood one thing about Chiara in this short time that he knew her, it was that she was a mystery as much as she was a kind soul. Whatever the blonde wanted to show them, whatever it was she deemed important to be seen, it would not be an unwise decision to have a look at it, and so he let a small smile play on his lips while he nodded towards the high- priestess' retreating form.

"We should go."

His words were accompanied by the quiet scraping of leather boots against the white stone floor as he moved to stand right next to Maeve again. Behind him, his friends shared an approving glance before they set off to follow their captain's lead.

Dermott hopped from the bedpost he had perched on, stretching his wings in a short flight to swoop over his sister's head, chirping lowly as he re-established the connection to her soul, filling once again the emptiness that had formed within both their minds when she had been taken away.

"_You can trust her. You know you can"_, the bird sent Maeve's way silently, well aware that just like him she received the bright aura of the child-priestess.

For a moment he circled around his sister, warm brown eyes locking with their equally coloured counterpart before he turned to join Bryn who instantly offered him her left arm to land on. Settling on the rainbow coloured bracelet she wore, he tilted his head back at his sibling, sharing with her his feelings of confidence and encouragement.  
>Dermott could feel her puzzlement just as if it was his own, sensed her tiredness, her worry but also her excitement and her love. He knew she needed answers to too many questions, found it almost amusing how similar she and the Nomad's captain were in this regard, and so he flapped his wings as a means of telling her to just have faith.<p>

While, with an almost shy smile on her lips, Bryn stepped through the door together with the hawk, Maeve remained for another moment in the quietness of the little chamber.  
>Her white-clad arms - that were devoid of the leather-cuffs she usually wore as she had not bothered to attach them in the middle of the night - hang limply by her side, her hazel gaze still on her friends, watching them as they disappeared in the soft darkness of the corridor outside.<p>

She knew that Dermott was right, felt it deep within her that the young one bore a loving heart, and yet she seemed frozen and unable to move until, suddenly, a new sensation broke her from her reverie.

Long, slender fingers wrapped themselves about hers - sliding between and intertwining with them as tentatively, Sinbad took her left hand into his own. He did not say a word and yet she saw a thousand of them be written in the blue of his eyes. His hold on her hand, so gingerly and at the same time so strong, reassured her more than she had ever thought possible and thus, when eventually he moved, so did she. Together they followed their friends with quiet and even steps, walking behind the group in a comfortable silence that slowly but steadily set the redhead's mind at ease.

.

Long pathways lay about them, pale shadows danced across their walls and yet there was no unsettling element to them. Outside a mild breeze rustled in the trees, making leaves and twigs dance in a soothing rhythm and cast their shifting figures on the temple floor.  
>Inside, the aisle they currently walked in finally opened into a larger corridor and then the galleries that framed the main hall.<p>

Bright sunlight filtered in through little windows here, filling the vastness with a mesmerising brilliance that had the fiery sorceress look in wonder at this sacred place. To her right she caught a glimpse of sparkling morning dew that lay on white petals of roses so delicate and beautiful - hardly had she ever seen the likes before, and it had her slow down for just a moment.  
>Sinbad, who followed her gaze, felt a small smile tug at the edges of his lips as he realized what it was that had caught her attention.<p>

"They blossomed when we arrived", he offered with a calm and steady voice. With his free hand he gestured towards the flowers, jumping a little as unexpectedly Chiara added:

"They herald the presence of the keeper – the one who is destined to keep the phoenix safe."

Eyebrows drawn together, Maeve nodded absent-mindedly at the information she was given. From the corner of her eyes she could see the blonde look back at her, her fair head raised as she seemed to have heard the captain's words from across the distance.

For just a second longer the Celt let her own gaze lie on the plants, their image so strangely familiar to her and yet she could not point her finger on where exactly she knew them from. But as she felt a small tug at her hand, she tore herself away from them, keeping up with Sinbad as he made his way to join the high-priestess at the far side of the hall.

.

To the rest of the crew the chamber they now stood in front of was all but unknown; the wooden door a familiar sight to them. But the Celtic sorceress held no memory of it all and so she followed her friends with eyes wide open as they made to enter the sacred room, passing by two guards and an elder priest who all bowed respectfully before them.

It was Lofar who stood right next to the entrance, his staff firm in his hands and a gentle smile on his face. A light flickered in his gaze as it fell on Sinbad - high esteem and gratefulness written all over the dark green of his eyes. Almost soundlessly he moved to step aside, joining the guard who stood at the left and thus making way for those who had saved the creature and the world alike.

"You are forever welcome in these halls, Keeper of the Phoenix Stone", he spoke solemnly as the captain and the sorceress walked by, his voice somehow lacking any hint at who of the two he actually addressed.

Lifting his head a little, Lofar allowed his attention to lie on the group for just another moment, watching calmly as they vanished in the twilight of this sacred place, until finally he turned to close the door behind them and stand guard together with the younger men.

Once inside, the crew felt very much reminded of the night before. How they had gathered here to watch a legend be re-born and how they had come so very close to losing their friend and brother in the process. It seemed almost incomprehensible to them how so much could have happened in so little time – leaving the world altered in the best possible way.

Resuming their earlier positions, the three men and Bryn with Dermott still perched on her arm waited with patience for whatever was to come.

While Chiara walked up to the central pillar, Maeve and Sinbad settled to linger next to their friends. Neither of them knew quite what to expect, although five of them had an idea of what this was about. And indeed the high-priestess soon turned towards the holy jewel, grasping with delicate fingers at the cloth that covered it and removed what hid the beauty of the stone.

Right in front their very eyes, the precious crystal was unveiled to show a kind of brilliance that was new and unique in a way none of those present knew to name. The rich red colour of the stone appeared to brim almost with life, light dancing across the surface like on water. There was a shimmer on the edges of the stone, a shimmer that had not been there before and it had the sailors gasp quietly when they recognized its hue.

"This is what you saved tonight."

It was Chiara's voice that filled the air and enclosed everyone inside.

"This is the phoenix's stone", she explained to the Celt who watched her with wary eyes, "home to the one creature born from the fires of this world. Last of the four holy beasts, it owes its life to both of you. Fire and water – becoming one in the red moon's glow together you ensured that another sun would rise."

The priestess straightened her back before suddenly she turned to face the sorceress.  
>"Your heart is heavy with worry for those you left behind", she then continued, a warm expression on her face, "but the path was chosen for you long before the fires called you home. It is a destiny bestowed upon you both – a road that neither of you left and it lead you here. Find solace in that thought white sorceress, and open your heart to see."<p>

The young girl glanced sidewards for a second, her unseeing gaze brushing the crystal next to her. Beside her slender frame, a sudden flash of sunlight hushed across the stone, kindling a sparkle that was the deepest shade of azure.

"The stone... it glistens blue now!", Firouz exclaimed in wonder, his words laden with unmistakable astonishment.

"It is your captain's trace", Chiara nodded pleasantly, replying to the question not voiced out, "the echo of the Serpent – legacy of an untamed sea."

Her gaze was warm, her head bathed in the brightness that entered through the openings in the wall. While white eyes lay focused on the Celt she went to continue:  
>"A new light to shine even in the darkest night."<p>

Rising her right hand then, the girl shifted slightly, nimble fingers hovering above the precious object, so close to making contact and yet she paused just for an instant.

"The last of the four great beings, the fire out of all", she eventually whispered evenly, "can show you what you seek to know", before suddenly she turned to face the stone completely.  
>"Come", she spoke as, gently, she lifted the gem, supporting it with fair hands while she waited for the sorceress to approach.<p>

Hesitantly, Maeve did what she was asked, forfeiting Sinbad's presence as she stepped away from him. Instantly she missed his touch, and how to her it was an anchor that tied her to this world. One part of her still couldn't comprehend, could not grasp just how and why she had broken free after all this time that she had been imprisoned in this other realm. It was the same part that was clouded with what to her was a betrayal that though unintentionally done weighed so heavily on her heart. The same part that secretly wished she had never left DimDim behind.

As she drew closer to the priestess, dark brown eyes taking in all of the strangeness that this child embodied, Maeve tensed visibly. She watched the blonde's every move, took notice of her graceful way and saw in her features what made her be so decidedly different from anyone she had ever met before.

Youth and age combined, an old knowledge had been given to an innocent soul and revealing itself in the seeming emptiness of her gaze it now drew the redhead to her and the stone like a moth was drawn towards a flame.

When finally she had arrived at Chiara's side, Maeve held her breath for just a second. Her gaze fell on the crystal that was held securely by the high-priestess, and it was then that she noticed how strangely familiar it looked. A gem like this had already been offered to her once before. Green, beautiful, brimming with energy that was pure and strong and brilliant it had captivated her as much as its crimson brother did now.

"The phoenix's stone", she muttered bewilderedly, her thoughts taking up speed. Suddenly Chiara's words echoed in her head again: the last of the four great beings, the phoenix - incarnation of the fires themselves. She couldn't help the sharp gasp that left her throat upon the realization, felt her heart swell in awe and dread alike as finally she knew.  
>In her head she could hear her master talk – another lesson about times long gone. A lesson about the world itself and who had shaped it. Four beasts, four forces that were sent to protect - arisen from the sacrifices of four human hearts - and the phoenix was one of them. As had the Griffin been.<p>

She could not fight the ache that spread through her as she understood what they had done so many days ago, felt the same intense remorse that had already washed over her friends when they had learned of the Wind that once had walked this earth. But her agony was broken when the stone touched her skin, Chiara's whisper intruding her mind and chasing every other thought away.

"Look inside, and open your mind to see", the young one said, her voice sounding strangely distant and unreal.

Drawing in a shallow breath, Maeve willed herself to comply with what the priestess wanted her to do.  
>Her senses focusing on the precious object in her palms, she let her powers reach out for it, testing, probing – searching for the truth that she longed to find.<br>She remembered well what it had felt like to hold the Griffin's Egg, a crystal so much like this one and yet so distinctly different in all it was. Back then the very air around her had started shifting, forming a breeze that only those bearing magic could perceive. But now what she met in the red twin's depth was warmth and brightness, a kind of heat that extended to her very core. It was a flame, as old as life itself and she recognized it almost instantly. She recognized the warmth that had lain beneath the burning rage which had torn at her so few hours ago - saw it as the phoenix's trace.  
>It was there now, clear and strong and free. And it called out to her, drawing her into its wake and showing her what she so wanted to see.<p>

_Under a golden sky, the rich green plain lay peacefully, a silver wind tousling grass and trees alike. The distant shore sent its murmurs to cross the air, travelling at easy speed the land which dwelled in timeless slumber._

_Amidst the field, beyond the guarding whispers of an ever restless sea, a little house stood calm and waiting: Dark brown roof and sandy coloured walls that the sorceress knew all too well. Like an image of the past it was there for her to discover and like an entity of bodiless existence she approached it, eager and yet hesitating to get near._

_Bathed in light the adobe seemed to invite her in, making her feel like she had never left at all. Passing the wooden gate she revelled in what had become her home, her refuge for so long. And as she strode along paths that so often she had walked, she took notice of all the little details one more time. The herbs and books, the paintings and the scrolls – all that told her that this had been where she and her master had lived. It was there in front of her, so close and yet so far away – a vision of the realm she left behind, a vision of DimDim._

_She saw him, through the window, standing in the garden, bent over the roses he so loved to grow. A fond smile on his face, he tended to the blossoms which came in a multitude of colours – caressing them and bestowing upon them the most beautiful of all his spells. And in that moment he seemed so real to her as if she could just walk up to him, as if she could just call out. But somewhere in the depths of her mind she was aware that even if she tried her voice would dwindle long before it crossed the borders of that realm. Because what she witnessed was an illusion, an image of a world beyond this one – an image that still was as real as her beating heart._

Maeve felt the magic that emitted from the stone and which entered her very soul. She sensed the power of the creature that had risen from her flames, inviting her in and surrounding her – enabling her to see what her eyes should not have been able to perceive.  
>She could not know if this really was the truth, if this was past or future or something else entirely, and yet she was sure – just <em>knew <em>somehow – that the beast showed her what was here and now, at the place that she had left behind. And she believed it, believed because the phoenix promised her that it was; trusted the beast as it took her even closer to everything that she had lost this night.

_Whispered words of magic passed her by, fleeting as a summer breeze. Her master's hands were wrapped about a blossom, hiding it from view. Around him pink and red and yellow burst with life, dancing in unison with their green, but not to them the wizard's gaze was drawn for it rested on a single flower only.  
>The one he almost seemed to cradle - a rose as white as freshly fallen snow. It nearly glittered in the gentle stream of sunlight, right as if the finest kind of rain was still dispersed on it.<br>Maeve felt her essence approach him and her, could not help but watch the plant in all its peculiar beauty._

_It was the same that he had shown her before, the same that he had held when he had assured her that one day her powers would recover - that eventually things would be alright._

_And suddenly she remembered, remembered its brethren outside the chamber and the very moment that she did her vision began to waver, the image fading like a dream did at the breaking of the day._  
><em>She tried to hold on to it only to see it drift apart, evading the grasp that so desperately she attempted to have on what was so far beyond her reach. Helplessly she had to watch it dissipate, had to see the hidden realm vanish as its borders closed anew. And while they did an endless stream of pictures sped past her open mind – memories that she herself had gathered and which now were resurfacing, mixing with the paling sky of gold. They were flashes, glimpses of what once had passed: of the rainbow coloured bracelet and the day that she had shared with Sinbad the essence of her very powers, of the storm that had bereft her of her home; of the moment she had stepped onboard the Nomad and the first time she had met the crew.<em>  
><em>Faster and faster the carrousel of images spun until suddenly it stopped, back where it had started, back with him – her master – and the echo of a crimson glimmer on a precious kind of jewelry: her trace that resonated deep in Sinbad's heart and soul.<em>

_But like everything before this, too, was doomed to dwindle as her consciousness was torn from what the phoenix had to tell. One thing however remained longer than the colour of the sky, longer than the wind and the ground beneath: It was her master's face that she still could picture. The light that shone in those grey eyes of his, the smile that lingered on his knowing face. It was there for her to witness, there for her to comprehend._

_There for her never to forget._

Maeve drew in a shuddered gasp as her mind disconnected from the stone, the ancient trace of magic retreating to the crystal and taking the vision with it as it returned to peaceful sleep.  
>Involuntarily her body trembled, trying to cope with what had been revealed to her. Within an instant, Sinbad was at her side, tentative fingers reaching out with obvious concern yet not making contact.<p>

Blue depths searched for their brown counterpart, waiting till her gaze met his while he did not dare to intrude whatever experience the sorceress just had. His own eyes widened when at last she turned to him, her velvet ones flooded with emotion and her voice, for once so small, almost cracking when she shared what finally she understood:

"He knew, Sinbad. All that time he knew."

o

* * *

><p>o<p>

_A/N: For all those of you who don't remember the white rose from Ch2 - go back and have a look. It's there! And yeah, it's no coincidence. There were hints and traces all along the way. ;3_


	20. Remainders

_Sweet heavens, it feels like whenever I tell you I might be back on track I just slow down again soon after. I seriously can't believe it's been another four months since I posted the last chapter. But I guess it didn't really help that both this current one and the last were tough bits to write, well to me they were anyway.  
>I always found creating the closure to a fic, whether a one-shot or otherwise, to be difficult and 'Remainders' was no exception to that. I still hope it makes for a nice read though, and that once again you can forgive me for being so late. You definitely deserve better than this!<em>

_My special thanks goes to all my amazing readers who've been so unbelievably faithful for such a very long time! Seriously, I don't think I would have ever come so far without you guys. You all are awesome! Oh, and **MJ**__ and __**Trepkos**__: Again, thanks for your advice! It was truly invaluable to me._

_And now, before I chew you an ear off – have fun reading!  
>Hope you have a fab weekend ahead.<em>

_Love, TK_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20: Remainders<strong>

For a long second the Nomad's captain just stared at Maeve in bewilderment, his gaze firmly set on the young woman's face as he tried to conceive the meaning of her words.

"What ... what do you mean, what did he know?"

The whisper was low and laden with the inkling that she spoke of so much more than just what had taken place that very night. Although Sinbad didn't know, couldn't possibly know what the Celt had seen in the stone he could hear in her voice that it was something important – something that concerned her and him alone and which filled the redhead with amazement as much as it shook her to the core.

"Everything" she breathed and just for once her gaze seemed to lie so heavily on him "everything that could be - everything that now is. He ..."  
>She stopped then, her lips still parted but unable to express what she had just learned. Maeve knew of the ways her master saw the world and how sometimes the future was revealed to him. How he could tell of the different turns a person's life might take and how more often than not he could never be sure whether a fate would be fulfilled.<p>

Sinbad and she had taken the road that their master had seen in the depths of his magic, the one he had hoped they would have the strength to follow. They had walked the path they were destined to tread and the knowledge that all their pain, all the darkness they had to face, that even her return were what was supposed to happen left her in awe and dread alike.

"He knew before we had even met."

Suddenly her head snapped upwards, velvet brown eyes opened wide, as she exhaled audibly.  
>"All this, Sinbad" she vaguely gestured around the chamber "Being part of your crew, the storm, the spell I used, you coming here... He knew. For so long."<br>Then, as quickly as she had spoken up, she grew silent again and her expression changed into one of wonder and astonishment before she whispered: "He knew I would return."

The words cut through the air like thunder, their quietness negated by the silence all around, making not only Sinbad inhale sharply.

"Are you sure, Lass? How can you tell?" Doubar's voice was filled with confusion, and for once with doubt. He drew forwards a bit, his surprise about the revelation just as great as everyone else's.

"I saw it, Doubar. In the stone." Lifting her hands a little, she glanced down towards the crystal as if to prove her point. "I saw him and all what happened. The Phoenix showed me, and..."

Her voice trailed off as her gaze softened, folding delicate fingers over the cool surface of the creature's home.

"Just think about it. All those things he said, how he was so certain we had to come along."

Although she didn't say it out loud, her friends knew what she was referring to: Their first journey together, that one adventure that changed all their lives.  
>None of the crew had expected DimDim to request coming with them back then, much less expected him to bring someone else along. But the old sorcerer had always had his reasons for everything he did, and neither Sinbad nor Doubar would have ever dared to deny him a wish such as this one – no matter how irritating the situation had been at first. And although his decision had made them lose their friend and teacher, something good had arisen from that path that they had stepped onto the moment the mage and his apprentice had boarded the ship.<br>Something good that lasted and which through the dark had returned to them.

"But, that would mean we were always supposed to be here. That the past two years" Sinbad released a heavy sigh, eyes dark and haunted "they, too, were meant to happen?"

Holding his gaze, she nodded gently, sensing his distress and pain. She knew just how hard that time apart had been on him, could feel her own heart ache at the thought that this had always been their destiny. But she drew solace from the fact that their master knew, that he had guarded them in every which way he could and from that their reunion, too, was long since fated to be. And she hoped that Sinbad would be able to draw new strength from this as well, so that both their wounds could finally begin to heal.

"Everything was" she confirmed him, her lips curling with this smallest of smiles "And he's happy."

Her hair rustling gently as she lowered her head, she remembered that last imagine she had seen. DimDim had looked so content and at peace- no trace of worry or of grief. None of the things she had feared and which had overshadowed her relief. Everything seemed to fall into place at last, and she found herself be truly grateful for all what he had done.

"So can the phoenix reach him? If it showed you DimDim and it brought you here, can't the phoenix also bring him back as well?"

Firouz's face displayed a thoughtful frown as he asked, his mind busy with grasping the laws behind what they had seen and green eyes glancing at Rongar who nodded his agreement.

Maeve drew a shallow breath, unsure of what to say. The beast was powerful, so strong and pure but something in the depths of her heart told her that it wasn't quite as easy and before her lips could even part, Chiara spoke again.

"It can't" she declared.

Her voice was firm and steady, but there was something warm in its tone that betrayed her sympathy for the sailors. She walked up to Maeve with almost soundless steps, her unseeing gaze barely grazing her as she focused on the inventor.

"Because she is kin to it, born from the flames. The fire that burns within her enabled the phoenix to reach out to her, even breaking through the borders of another world, for each Elemental One and their creature are two parts of a whole. Your master however, it's other forces that lead him on his path. The phoenix cannot break the spell."

The young priestess seemed genuinely sorry as she unveiled the truth to them, her features sorrowful and understanding.

"But trust in that what happened was bound to pass" she tilted her head then, light blond hair shifting with her movement and a gentle smile settling on her pale lips "This is not the time to mourn, good sailors. Draw strength from the decision that has been made and do not let your hearts be burdened by that your paths remain divided. Nothing happens without a reason although the same might not always be apparent to us. But eventually we will understand."

Suddenly a cloud chased over the sky, releasing bright sunlight to stream through the small openings and dance on the child's skin. And as she stood there it almost seemed like a part of the bird was with her, impossible to see and yet there beneath the surface. Like a promise, like a spark of hope.

Fair hands lifted to take the precious gem again that Maeve returned to her without hesitation, dropping the sacred item carefully into the priestess' waiting palms.  
>Turning slightly Chiara lay the crystal down where it belonged, covering it almost lovingly before she let her voice sound in the chamber once again:<p>

"Please, do not worry anymore. You must all be tired. The Temple is safe again, as are these lands. Go now, and feel at home."

There was something distinctly warm in her white gaze as she regarded the seafarers then, the door to their right immediately opening as if the guards outside had heard what was being said.

While the crew exchanged a content look, still surprised about the revelation but also relieved to know that nothing bad had happened to DimDim in this realm which they had never really stopped to try and find an entry to, Lofar stepped into the room. Facing them he placed his staff on the ground with a quiet thud. An almost fatherly expression was on his face and for the first time since they had met him the old man appeared to be truly gentle.

"The festivities have not yet ended. If you want, you can accompany my priests to join the people of Aijakar. All the same, we have prepared another room for you to rest if this is what you do desire."

A fond smile and his left arm unfurling to point towards the hall outside, Lofar encouraged the sailors to leave this chamber that had finally revealed its secrets to them.

After a short moment of consideration it was Sinbad who replied contently: "We thank you for the offer. We will certainly be happy to accept it, especially since the festival is what we came here for in the first place. But if you don't mind we will follow later on."

Then he turned his head towards his brother, showing a small smile. He knew Doubar would have protested had he not asked for a chance to recover first, taking into account how tired both Sinbad and Maeve still looked and reasoning that they'd all better stay in the temple for some more.

"Not at all" came Lofar's understanding reply "You and your friend are weary. I will lead you back to your quarters. Come to town whenever it pleases you."

The elder man's words sounded in the little room, followed by the soft ruffling of his cloak as he shifted on his spot, getting into motion. While he made his way to the door Chiara regarded the crew solemnly, encouraging them to follow her priest and stepping back a little when at last Rongar and Bryn proceeded to do so.

Closely followed by Firouz and Doubar she also motioned for Maeve to join, her white eyes soft and grateful. Deciding he would be good to go with his friends Sinbad, too, began to move but suddenly the young girl stirred, pale lips parting as she called out to him.

"Captain" she said and albeit her voice was quiet it rang in the air, making the others look up as well. She didn't say more, just remained where she was, next to the column. How he could tell she wanted him to stay behind he had no idea, but something in her stance told him that she was asking for another moment, and for privacy. As if there was something that she could or would not share with anyone else but him.

Drawing in a shallow breath he tensed, noting out of the periphery of his vision how a frown hushed across Maeve's features, her hazel gaze on him and the girl.

"I" the sailor began, suddenly feeling oddly apprehensive and yet willing to comply "Why don't you go ahead?"

Turning slightly so that he could catch his brother's eye Sinbad nodded curtly, signalling that he would just meet them later. If there was anything Chiara wanted him to know it was most likely to be important and the crew as well as he had by now learned to trust the high-priestess. So, without any further need for words exchanged Doubar mirrored the gesture and allowed a smile to play on his face before he turned around, exiting the chamber.

Together with him the rest of the crew followed Lofar's lead, Maeve sending one last glance her captain's way as she stepped through the doorway and then the sailor was alone with the young blonde.

For a long few seconds neither he nor she broke the silence that immediately settled in the chamber, the faint whispers of wind twirling through the trees outside the only sound in the air. With her body almost unmoving save for the gentle rise and falling of her chest, Chiara appeared untouched by time and for reason he couldn't fathom Sinbad didn't dare to speak up first. Eventually it was her voice that ended the quiet.

"I apologize for keeping you from your friends" she spoke, lowering her head a little "I know that time with them is precious to you and I promise we won't be long."

Blonde hair shifted as she then tensed up, a grave expression melting into her unseeing gaze. When she went on, her tone was devoid of warmth and instead laden with concern.

"You know the darkness that chased after you and the Phoenix, don't you?"

There was no room for doubt in the way she uttered this, certainty the only thing that showed in her voice. She waited for him then, her for once so heavy scrutiny on him, imploring him with her mind and heart rather than her eyes.

He swallowed uneasily, furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what the girl meant. There were only remnants of pictures and sounds that he recalled of the night before, flashes of dark and pain and ice.  
>He recalled feeling lost and growing weaker as the mists howled around him like hungry beasts, hissing at him with voices that had shaken him to the core. Because he knew them, had heard them before. Such a long time ago. It couldn't be.<p>

_Turok and Rumina.  
><em>

His head whipped upwards as suddenly he remembered something he had noticed in the gloom, something he had very nearly forgotten about in the wake of this fight and it had his heart miss a beat.

Across from him, Chiara nodded knowingly, her pale lips drawn into a thin line. He had not said a word, but still she could tell from his demeanour that she had been right. A sigh escaped her throat at that.

"I thought as much."

"But how?" The words were blurted out; the captain's frantic gaze now on the priestess as if she held all the answers in this world. "How can that be" he repeated while his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. "He died many years ago. He can't have been there."

The young man was clearly distressed upon the memory she had awakened, his mind reeling to catch up with the impossibility of what he had encountered. She knew he dreaded the truth that was uncovered, also knew she couldn't spare him to unveil the same.

"And yet the voices that had fallen silent are heard again. Be aware, good captain, for past and future are right there in front of you. And either of them holds shadows that should never be forgotten."

Her countenance by now was almost motherly, a stark contrast to her looks. It made him wonder, once again, who she really was. He didn't think he would solve that riddle anytime soon.

"There are days of dark that will come and once again your strength will be tested, as will your faith. But trust in your friends, and in your heart." And suddenly, like a breath on the wind, she was at his side, one small hand rising to ghost over his left wrist, placing gentle fingers on the cool surface of the bracelet there. "A keeper has no mightier weapon than that."

She withdrew before he even could react, left him struggling to make sense of what she had shared.

"I cannot tell you how and why your past has risen, I cannot see what the phoenix does not know itself. These are matters far beyond my reach, maybe they are for someone else to understand."

Exhaling softly then, Chiara studied him for yet another instant before she straightened herself. It had obviously been important to her to alert him to what he himself had unknowingly found out and now that she had fulfilled this task she was intent to release him of her presence, let him return to his friends and not fret about the burden that this revelation once might be.

"Today, do not dwell on the matters of tomorrow. There always lies darkness in the future, and light is plenty now that the bird has been reborn. Do not let the knowledge of what has happened weigh you down. Rejoice and be at ease for the fires are now blessed again."

And with this she bowed her head to him, signalled him that he was free to go. The sailor hesitated briefly, torn between asking whether there was anything else that she could tell and just letting it be. Eventually he settled for the latter.

There was an air of wisdom about the priestess that seemed just too familiar to him because she wasn't the first one he had ever seen it with. Both Caipra and DimDim possessed it, too, and he knew that prodding either of them had never been successful. Answers would be given when it was time for them to be revealed; for now the warning would have to suffice. And, he decided there and then, it did.

Whatever had brought Turok back into this world, whatever had given him and his daughter the power to attack a creature as mighty as the phoenix, they were not invincible. Not if his crew acted as one. He would trust in that, because what else was there to do?

"Chiara?" Her pale brows rose as he addressed her one last time, expression curious and so very young again. "Thank you. For everything."

She regarded him for yet another fleeting instant, surprise flashing over her features before it made way to a smile that was brilliant and soft in its honesty.

"I have to thank _you_, good captain" she spoke "My priests and all of Aijakar have to. But" and her chin dipped slightly in pleasant acceptance "you are welcome."

There was a sparkle in her unseeing eyes that told him of her appreciation and he wondered briefly if others had ever thanked her for her deeds.  
>She was head of the Temple, high-priestess at an age where others played and didn't know how heavy a burden knowledge could be. He would have his crew thank her as well if they didn't already do so on their own.<p>

With a smile of his own, Sinbad already turned to face the entrance again when a new thought crossed his mind. Halting in his movement he tilted his head and looked at her again, gauging her reaction.

"Will you be joining the festivities as well?"

It was a simple question, innocent enough and yet she seemed pensive for a moment, as if the possibility had not even occurred to her. He could see a frown pass her forehead but suddenly she lightened up, and in her gaze he could see the girl again.

"I might just do so, yes."

Almost she even seemed excited, looking forward to be amongst the people of this island and revel in their happiness – experience this that she had helped saving.

"So I guess we'll meet you in town then."

Sinbad's contentment was undisguised, his voice light and reaching her with ease, causing her lips to curl even further as she agreed: "We will."

Albeit he knew she might not pick up on that he nodded, finally setting himself into motion while she leant back just a little, her posture now relaxed again.  
>He had to admit, he was quite looking forward to the evening and to celebrating with his family and friends. It was what they had set course for this island and he was intent on making the rest of the time they spent on Aijakar be worthwhile. He'd had enough adventure and magic to last for another moon, though when did his fate ever have consideration for his opinion on that matter?<p>

New journeys were waiting, as were new dangers. He had just learned of that. Still, as the door opened for him once more and he stepped out into the cool hall, passing the two guards outside, he believed that no matter what awaited him he would be able to face it. Now that his world was complete again he could embrace the future and not be afraid.

He had his crew and his ship – friends and a home that gave him strength. And above everything he finally had Maeve back.  
>Indeed, whatever Turok had returned for together they would be able to fight him. It wouldn't be the first time they stood up to the dark sorcerer after all. Caipra had once taught Maeve that it was essential to believe – in your powers and in those who are the closest to your heart. And that was exactly what Sinbad planned to do. Now and in all those days that were to come.<p>

Tonight though, tonight the bright flames in town were waiting - laughter, music and stories of old times. And as he made his way back to the chambers they were given, strangely calm and at ease, he decided that for the time being this was the only thing worth focusing on.

Let the dark come tomorrow, for today it was their lights that would shine.

oOoOo

Rumina's throat felt dry and raspy as she drew in shallow breaths. All around her dust covered the floor, dark and yet glimmering in the brightness that washed over her. Above the heaven lay blue and dotted with small clouds, the ceiling of the cave gone like it had never been there in the first place.

Flexing her aching muscles, the young sorceress rolled to the side, blinked several times before she attempted to move her legs so that they might support her.

The memory of the past night was engraved into her mind, the sensation of that enormous power that they had wielded still tingling through her veins but it was an empty echo, nothing she could reach out for anymore. In its stead there now was silence, and the distinct feeling of yet another defeat.  
>Her father's cry had thundered through the air, his fury about her giving in tangible and frightening. And yet, even as she now lay amongst the remainders of their fight, covered in debris, she knew that there was nothing they could have done.<br>Abandoning the dark stone and the spell had been their only escape from the fire that so easily could have burnt them as it was re-kindled. Rumina knew this, only she wasn't sure that so did her father.

Finally pushing herself into a kneeling position, she let her dark hazel gaze roam over the littered floor, searching for him. She coughed as the sea-breeze twirled ashes and dust around her, winced as she caught sight of her dirty skin and jewellery.  
>When she could breathe evenly again, she straightened her back and that's when she spotted him: standing at the entrance, overlooking the rocks and the ocean below. His compose was terse, his back to her. It was impossible to tell what he was doing though really he did not seem to move at all.<p>

"Father, are you alright?"

The words were accompanied by the quiet scraping of skin against skin as Rumina began to rid herself of some of the grime clinging to her. She half expected an immediate answer, maybe a growl or whatever his current mood would make him bestow upon her; could even feel herself release an unconscious sigh of annoyance when it occurred to her that he might still think that she should not have ended the spell. But when she realized that in fact he did not respond to her, she frowned.

"Father?"

Her hands stilling, she watched him for a long moment, troubled by his demeanour. Finally, she got up, took a cautious step forwards and at last he seemed to acknowledge her.

Tilting his dark head, Turok glanced at his daughter from across his shoulder before just as quickly he resumed his earlier position.

"It is even stronger than before." His voice was low, and bore a distinct trace of resentment. "There's more than just the fires to it now. The last guardian is safe."

"But we couldn't have prevented it, you must be aware of that, father."  
>Even to her own ears Rumina sounded almost defiant, her shoulders tensing involuntarily as she heard him exhale.<p>

"Of course you would think so, since you were the one to break the spell."

There was something accusing in the way the wizard spoke – the unmistakable sound of disappointment in his tone. He was obviously still convinced that they might have succeeded if only they had held on to that power they had created, but Rumina felt it deep within herself that it would have only meant their doom. Still, she knew better than to argue any further for his mind was set on that truth he so believed in.

"But there are more ways to rule the world than one" eventually he continued, suddenly shifting to regard her again "more forces to summon."

What he meant with that exactly she could not decipher, but as he spoke for a fleeting second something dark lit in his gaze and it was accompanied by his features hardening in confidence.

"We shall prosper and this cursed sailor and his crew..."

While Turok trailed off for a moment, turned towards the restless seas again, Rumina walked up next to him. With her brown eyes narrowed and a frown upon her face she waited for her father to go on, despite all that happened in the past night felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips when he completed what he had begun.

"They will learn what it means to oppose Turok and his daughter. They were lucky this time, but there won't be an escape when next we meet."

Then he brought up his hands to let their finger tips touch in that gesture that was so typical of him.  
>Yes, as far as Turok was concerned this had by far not been the last time the sailor would be tested and if he had any say in it, their next encounter would also be the captain's last one. No matter whether the blood red crystal got destroyed or whether Rumina indeed was right and they would not have stood a chance, they had wounded the bird prior to Sinbad's interfering, had almost defeated it, too. They were growing stronger, him and her, and soon he would be back to his old power. He could feel it in his every vein and when he was, who would ever dare to stand in his way again?<p>

His name, once more, would be feared throughout the kingdoms, and so would be his child's. Patience, a little patience was all that was needed, together with a new plan. Both, he had no doubt about, would come to him just easily enough. And so, slowly, quietly, laughter formed in his throat, grew until he released it to echo through the ruins of the cave.

It bounced off the crumbled walls, surrounded the wizard and the witch before it tore out to the endless ocean and the wind – melting into the salty air and becoming nothing but a rustle on the breeze, too quiet to be heard by anyone but them. But if asked, seamen who were travelling the nearby waters would tell of a shiver that ran down their spine when amongst the content cries of seagulls a silent whisper could be heard. A whisper dark and daring as the night – the foreboding of a storm that would be gathering.

One day, on the horizon.


End file.
